Wenn die Seele weint
by vickysnape
Summary: COMPLETT, Epilog ist nun endlich On...Harry ist erst sechs Jahre und hat schon schlimmes erlebt. Seine Verwandten behandeln ihn nicht gut... aber Rettung naht...
1. Default Chapter

Wenn die Seele weint...

Von vickysnape

Disclaimer: Mir gehört keine der Personen, sie sind eigentum von JKR (leider). Ich leihe sie mir nur aus...

Sollte meine Geschichte Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Aufweisen tut mir das schrecklich leid, es ist keine Absicht... mich schon mal entschuldige: Sorry

WARNUNG.: Kindesmisshandlung, Gewalt, etwas Angst und was weiß ich noch für brutale Handlungen (wenn was fehlt bitte sagen!)

Dies ist eine recht brutale Geschichte, in der Harry erst 6 Jahre ist und überhaupt keine schöne Kindheit hat, also wer etwas dagegen hat, oder nicht mit ansehen kann, (besser lesen), kann, wie Kinder geschlagen... etc. werden sollte es lieber nicht lesen.

Inhalt: Harry ist 6 und wird misshandelt... Doch Hilfe naht...

Also ich bin mal gespannt was ihr sagt... bitte schreibt einen kleinen Kommi!!!

Wenn die Seele weint...

1. Kapitel

Der Ligusterweg war eine normale Straße, mit ganz normalen Menschen. Keiner hätte gedacht, dass sich im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 etwas sonderbares, absolut undursleyhaftes abspielen würde.

Harry war gerade einmal 6 Jahre alt. Doch er spielte nicht, wie die anderen Kinder draußen im Garten.

Er war gerade dabei das große Wohnzimmerfester zu putzen. Tante Petunia saß auf dem Sofa und überwachte ihn, damit er nichts kaputt machte oder Pausen einlegte um zu trödeln.

Harry war viel zu klein für sein Alter und trug viel zu große Anziehsachen. Es waren die abgetragenen Anziehsachen von seinem Cousin Duddley, der so Fett war, dass er ständig neue Sachen brauchte.

„Nun mach schon! Ich hab nicht ewig!"giftete Tante Petunia.

„Ja, Tante Petunia"sagte Harry leise.

Ihm war heiß und er hatte durst, doch er würde erst was bekommen, wenn er alle Fenster geputzt hatte. Und das war keine leichte Aufgabe für einen sechsjährigen. Dennoch arbeitete Harry tapfer weiter, er kannte ja auch nichts anderes.

Schon seit er denken kann arbeitete er jeden Nachmittag, egal, welcher Tag war.

Einige Stunden später:

„Hier." Tante Petunia reichte Harry ein Glas Wasser und eine Scheibe Brot vom Vortag. Das Abendessen des Kleinen. Es war gerade genug um die minimalste Versorgung zu gewährleisten, doch satt würde es den Kleinen nicht machen und dass wusste Tante Petunia nur zu gut.

„Und jetzt ab in deinen Schrank. Onkel Vernon kommt gleich nach Hause!"

Harry ging in seinen Schrank, der einzigste Ort im Haus, der nur ihm alleine gehörte.

Früher hatte er Angst gehabt, weil er so dunkel und eng war, doch heute mochte er seinen Schrank.

Da hatte er Freunde, die Spinnen waren für ihn, wie eine kleine Familie, sie waren immer da und passten auf ihn auf... Harry wusste nur zu gut, dass sie ihm nicht wirklich helfen konnte, aber er war wenigstens nicht so allein.

Einmal hatte Harry gefragt, warum er immer in seinen Schrank müsste, wenn Onkel Vernon kam und nicht das Zimmer oben hatte. Daraufhin hatte ihn Tante Petunia angeschrieen, wie undankbar er doch sei und dass ein Freak, wie er, nicht einmal das Recht auf Leben hatte. Er sollte glücklich sein, dass sie ihn überhaupt bei sich aufgenommen haben. Und dass es doch nur Onkel Vernon recht wäre, wenn er ihn nicht sehen wollte...

Nach diesem Anfall von Tante Petunia hatte Harry sich Nächte lang in den Schlaf geweint. Er hatte ja schon immer geahnt, dass er nicht so war, wie die anderen, aber nun war es gewiss, seine Tante hatte seine Vermutung bestätigt...

Tante Petunia nannte ihn ab da oft einen Freak. Und es tat Harry weh so genannt zu werden. Sie erinnerte ihn so immer wieder daran, dass er anders war...

Er wollte doch nichts mehr als ein wenig geliebt zu werden, so wie Duddley. Aber er hatte es wohl nicht verdient...

Harry war zu klein um zu verstehen, was wirklich vor sich ging, dass seine Verwandten ihn misshandelten. Er hatte immer nur gehört, dass ein Freak nichts besseres Verdient hatte...

Mit der Zeit hatte er sich damit abgefunden und er verbannte den Wunsch nach etwas Liebe aus seinem Kopf. Es war mit der Zeit normal geworden, dass keiner ihn liebte...

Doch so sehr er es auch verdrängte, manchmal kam die Sehnsucht nach etwas liebe in ihm hoch und er weinte sich dann in den Schlaf, er stellte sich vor, dass jemand kommen würde und ihn mitnehmen würde... Aber wer wollte schon einen Freak?

Aufstehen, Frühstück machen, Schule, Hausarbeit, Schrank... ein ewiger Kreislauf nur unterbrochen von Onkel Vernons Schlägen und Schrankarresten. Das war Harry Tagesablauf, er beschwerte sich schon lange nicht mehr, wie auch er wusste es nicht besser...

Harry wusste nicht, wann sein Körper das Letzte mal ohne Verletzungen war. Blaue Flecke und Schürfwunden, die er sich bei den Hausarbeiten meist zuzog, waren zu seinen ständigen Begleitern geworden. Schmerzen waren also nichts neues für ihn, er kannte sie und konnte sich nicht vorstellen ohne sie zu leben. Denn gehörten sie nicht einfach dazu? War es nicht normal, dass man ihn schlug?

Onkel Vernon schlug ihn oft und wegen jeder Kleinigkeit, es war ihm auch egal, wenn Harry beteuerte, dass er keine Schuld hatte.

Meistens versuchte Harry nicht einmal mehr zu sagen, dass er keine Schuld hatte, denn dann schlug Onkel Vernon ihn nicht so fest. Er hatte gelernt, dass schweigen besser war als reden. Er sprach kaum mehr als „Ja, Tante Petunia"oder „Ja, Onkel Vernon"...

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Onkel Vernon mal stärker zu schlug, dass er schlimmer Verletzt wurde. Selten hatte er einen Prellungen oder Stauchungen... (denn das würde nur Fragen aufwerfen und verletzt konnte Harry auch nicht mehr arbeiten...). Einfache Schläge mit der flachen Hand reichten auch um Harry zu zeigen, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte...

tbc

A/N.: Ähm, vorsichtig in die Rund schau kann man es lesen? Ich weiß ich bin brutal... soll ich weiter machen oder es lieber lassen?

Warte auf euren Kommentar...

So hier bin ich wieder...

DANKE für eure Kommis, also gut ich schreib weiter...

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. So langsam kommt auch etwas Handlung rein. freu

Also nun viel Spaß und vergesst den Kommi nicht...

vickysnape


	2. 2 Kapitel

So hier bin ich wieder...

DANKE für eure Kommis.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch weiterhin. So langsam kommt auch etwas Handlung rein. freu.

Also nun viel Spaß und vergesst den Kommi nicht...

vickysnape

2. Kapitel

Die Tage vergingen und es wurde immer heißer. Eine Hitzewelle oder auch der Jahrhundertsommer brach an.

Unermüdlich schuftet Harry im Garten. Schnitt die Hecke, jätete Unkraut (was nicht gerade einfach war, da der Boden ausgetrocknet und somit sehr hart war), und wässerte jeden Abend den Garten.

Es war daher nicht verwunderlich, dass Harry bei seiner Arbeit unter der unerbittlichen Sonne, sich einen Sonnenstich zu seinen Sonnebrand zuzog...

Seine Arme, sowie sein Nacken brannten wie Feuer, doch Harry ignorierte den Schmerz, den die Sonne ihm breitete, wenn sie jeden Tag aufs neue auf seine Haut brannte.

Am Abend des fünften Tages, an dem Harry draußen arbeiteten musste, drehte sich alles um den Kleinen.

Ihm war unglaublich Schlecht und er hatte Kopfschmerzen.

Er wusste, dass es nichts weiter bringen würde, wenn er es Tante Petunia sagte würde, außer dass sie ihn anmeckern würde. Oder, wenn er Glück hatte, würde sie ihn auch in seinen Schrank sperren... Er wollte sich nur noch hinlegen und schlafen...

Aber, es war auch immer noch die kleine Hoffnung in ihm, dass Tante Petunia nett werden würde. Sich vielleicht einmal um ihn kümmern würde, wie sie es immer bei Duddley macht...

Denn Klein-Harry hatte noch nicht aufgehört an das Gute im Menschen zu glauben... auch wenn er bis immer Enttäuscht wurde.

Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sprach seine Tante an, obwohl er wusste, dass er nicht sprechen sollte, wenn man ihn nichts fragte.

"Tante Petunia, ich glaube ich werde krank." sagte Harry schüchtern zu seiner Tante. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt, denn er konnte sich vorstellen, was nun kommen würde...

"Du sagst, du seist Krank? Dass ich nicht lache! Du willst dich doch nur vor dem bisschen Arbeit drücken! Du elender Freak, mach das Abendessen. Los du Faulpelz, du willst dich ja nur drücken!"

"Ja, Tante Petunia" flüsterte Harry niedergeschlagen. Ohne es zu wissen, hatte Tante Petunia mal wieder das kleine Herz gebrochen. Er hatte so gehofft, sie würde ihn verstehen...

Harry ging in die Küche, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten, doch auf den Weg zur Küche musste er sich immer wieder an der Wand abstützen, da der Boden unter seinen Füßen schwankte, wie auf einem Schiff...

Als er die Teller aus dem Schrank holte, er musste dazu auf einen Hocker stehen, da viel zu klein war, verlor er das Gleichgewicht.

In seiner Panik, ließ die Teller fallen um sich abzustützen.

Doch es gelang ihm nicht, er fiel direkt in die Scherben und verletzte sich.

"HARRY. WAS MACHST DU SCHON WIEDER?!" kreischte Tante Petunia und kam in die Küche gerannte. Nicht in Sorge um den Kleinen, nein sie machte sich nur sorgen um ihre Küche.

Harry versuchte sich vorsichtig aufzurichten, damit er sich nicht noch mehr verletzte.

Doch Tante Petunia zog ihn grob hoch und warf ihn aus der Küche. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Harry inzwischen weinte und vor Schmerzen aufgestöhnt hatte...

Um die zahlreichen Schnittwunden, die Harrys Arme übersäten, kümmerte sie sich gar nicht.

"Schrank, sofort. Darüber reden wir später, wenn Onkel Vernon wieder da ist!" war das einzigste was sie sagte, bevor sie sich wieder der Küche zuwand und begann, laut vor sich über Harry hin fluchend, das Chaos zu beseitigen...

Harry schleppte sich zu seinen Schrank und legte sich auf sein Bett. Nun begann er noch mehr zu weinen.

Die Wunden schmerzten, alles tat ihm Weh und Tante Petunia würde auch noch mit Onkel Vernon sprechen und dann...

Harry hatte Angst, große Angst.

Wie so oft wünschte Harry sich jemand der ihn von hier einfach wegholen würde. Egal wohin, Hauptsache weg von hier. Überall muss es besser sein als hier...

Trotz seiner Angst fiel der Kleine in einen kurzen Schlaf, er war einfach zu müde um sich noch länger wach zu halten. Er hatte schließlich den ganzen Tag in der heißen Sonne gearbeitet.

Als er wieder wach wurde, war es ruhig im Haus. Noch war Onkel Vernon nicht von der Arbeit zurück.

Harry setzte sich auf und untersuchte seine Wunden, bevor er begann sie sorgfältig zu versorgen. Das hatte er sehr schnell gelernt. Noch nie hatte ihn Tante Petunia versorgt, er musste es immer alleine machen.

Ja Duddley wurde versorgt, aber der war ja auch kein Freak...

Er hatte Glück im Unglückgehabt, er hatte nur leichte Verletzungen an Armen und Beinen...

Verbandsmaterial hatte er immer welches im Schrank... das war etwas, was die Dursleys ihm gaben. Eigenartig, aber sie stellen ihn so etwas zur Verfügung, obwohl er ein Freak war. Harry konnte nicht anders, er war ihnen dafür dankbar, denn er wollte nicht sterben, nicht an einer Blutvergiftung oder so. Tante Petunia hatte ihm einmal gesagt, dass er sich versorgen sollte, damit er nicht krank werden würde... und er tat es.

Als er fertig war legte er sich wieder hin und wartete. Wartet auf seinen Onkel...

Nicht viel später kam Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia erzählte ihm was vorgefallen war, dabei stellte sie es aber so dar, als ob Harry die Teller mit Absicht runtergeworfen hätte.

Harry lag in seinem Schrank und zitterte, was würde jetzt wohl kommen? Oh er wusste was kommen würde, er konnte sich noch gut an die Worte Onkel Vernons erinnern: ,Noch einmal, noch einmal so eine Aktion und du wirst dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein, du elender Bastard'

Dabei war Harry nur ein Henkel einer Kaffeetasse beim Abtrocknen abgebrochen, einer sehr alten Kaffeetasse...

Wie Harry es erwart hatte, tobte Vernon und schrie: "Dieser undankbare Junge, was bildet der sich eigentlich ein... JUNGE KOMM SOFORT HIER HER!"

Der Kleine begann noch mehr zu zittern. Es drehte sich immer noch alles um ihn und sein Kopf schmerzte bei jeder Bewegung. Dennoch beeilte er sich zu Onkel Vernon zu kommen.

"Ja, Onkel Vernon" sagte Harry, als er die Küche betrat und neigte seinen Kopf.

Duddley schaute ihn gehässig an, das wusste er. Es machte ihm immer unheimlichen Spaß, wenn er mit ansehen konnte wie Harry von seinem Vater fertig gemacht wurde.

"Stimmt das, was deine Tante gesagt hat?" fragte Onkel Vernon mit leiser, aber bedrohlicher Stimme.

Harry wusste, dass es nicht klug war zu widersprechen aber er wollte sich dennoch verteidigen. Vielleicht würde Onkel Vernon verstenen...

"Ja, Onkel Vernon. Aber ich habe..." versuchte Harry zu erklären.

"Genug. Du elender Bastard. Ab ins Wohnzimmer ich komme gleich!" schnauzte Onkel Vernon und ließ Harry nicht einmal ausreden. Aber, es war es nicht egal? Man würde ihm sowieso nicht glauben.

Harry ging ins Wohnzimmer, hier wurde er immer bestraft. Ihm graute davor. Immer wenn er hier war musste er daran denken... er fürchtete das Wohnzimmer.

Harry wurde es Schlecht und er rannte zur Toilette und Übergab sich, das wenig was er noch an Nahrung in sich hatte reichte aus um ihn völlig zu entkräften... Harry wollte nichts weiter als in sein Bett kriechen und schlafen...

Harry beeilte sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen. Nur nicht noch weiter provozieren! Zum Glück hatte Onkel Vernon beschlossen noch zu Abend zu essen bevor er sich um Harry kümmern würde.

Onkel Vernon wusste, dass Harry es hasst im Wohnzimmer zu sein... und deshalb ließ er sich alle Zeit der Welt.

Harry setzte sich auf seinen Hocker in die Ecke, denn stehen konnte er nicht mehr und das Sofa war für ihn verboten...

Dann, nach einer Ewigkeit, kam Onkel Vernon und Harry begann erneut zu zittern, egal wie viele Schläge er bekommen hatte die Angst war immer wieder da. Die Angst erneut die selben Schmerzen zu fühlen...

Warum hatte er auch die Teller fallen lassen? Warum musste so etwas auch immer ihn passieren?

A/N.: Gemein hier Schluss zu machen oder? Kann man verstehen, wie sich Harry fühlt? Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher, ob es auch so rüber kommt, wie ich es haben will. Naja...

Und jetzt einen Kommi... Danke


	3. Kapitel 3

Danke für die Kommis, nun geht es weiter... aber vorsichtig, es wird etwas brutal... armer Harry

Viel spaß....

vickysnape

3. Kapitel

Der erste Schlag traf Harry hart, er fiel von seinem Hocker, eine Welle des alt bekannten Schmerzes durchfuhr den kleinen Jungen. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg ins Freie.

Onkel Vernon zog ihn hoch und schlug weiter auf Harrys Gesicht ein. Er tat dies mit der flachen Hand, denn er wollte Harry nicht Krankenhausreif schlagen, das würde nur Probleme geben...

Die Schmerzen wurden immer stärker, Harry begann zu weinen, obwohl er wusste, dass dies Onkel Vernon noch mehr in Rage versetzen würde...

Harry hatte nur noch einen Wunsch, er wollte nur, dass es aufhörte... es sollte endlich vorbei sein.

Er würde nie wieder Teller fallen lassen oder etwas anderes kaputt machen...

Endlich ließ Onkel Vernon von der kleinen Gestalt ab, die schluchzend zu Boden sank ab.

Harry war erleichtert. Es war vorbei.

Doch er täuschte sich, Onkel Vernon zog seinen Gürtel aus und begann mit eben diesen erneut auf das schluchzende Kind einzuschlagen.

Das war ein neuer, ein anderer Schmerz und Harry begann immer lauter zu wimmern. Jeder Schlag hinterließ eine brennende Spur.

Doch nach ein paar Schlägen stoppte er wieder. Das T-Shirt war ihm im Weg, es isolierte seine Schläge... Also riss er es dem wimmernden Kind vom Körper und begann erneut.

Harry rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen um Onkel Vernon möglichst eine kleine Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Bei jedem Schlag zuckte er zusammen und hoffte, dass es der Letzte war.

Mittlerweile schrie der Kleine bei jedem Schlag. Harry glaubte er müsse sterben. Denn diese Schläge waren anders, sie taten immer noch Weh. Die Schläge mit der Flachenhand, taten es nur kurz...

Er spürte, wie Blut über seinen Körper lief, sein Blut.

Irgendwann, für Harry nach einer Ewigkeit, hörte Onkel Vernon auf. Er packte den Jungen grob am Arm und stieß ihn raus auf den Flur.

Harry fiel auf den Boden, er war einfach nicht mehr in der Lage sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

Onkel Vernon trat nach ihm, zog ihn wieder hoch und stieß ihn erneut... Das tat er bis, sie an Harrys Schrank waren, er schloss ihn ein.

"Ein Laut Von dir, Bursche und du wünscht dir niemals geboren worden zu sein!" zischte Onkel Vernon durch die verschlossene Schranktür "Ja, Onkel Vernon!" flüsterte Harry zurück.

Harry war es aber nicht danach leise zu sein, er wollte seinen Schmerzen rausschreien, doch das durfte er auf keinen Fall! Also rollte er sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und weinte, lautlos. So wie man es von ihm wollte.

Warum? Warum? fragte sich Harry und eine kleine boshafte Stimme sagte ihm weil du ein Freak bist und deine Familie nur belastest. Du hast nur bekommen was du verdient hast!

Harry war zu erschöpft um sich noch andere Gedanken zu machen, er fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf, der aber auch einen Ohnmacht hätte sein können.

A/N.: So wie wars? vorsichtig in die runde schaut

Im nächsten Kapi wird es besser... unser Retter hat dann mal auch einen Auftritt....

Ich warte auf eure Kommis... (umso mehr, umso schneller geht es weiter!!!! wink mit dem Zaubpfahl...


	4. 4 Kapitel

Oh mein Gott so viele Kommis... aus dem staunen nicht mehr raus komm Ihr seid klasse... euch alle mal knuddel

So und noch zum Schluss: DANKE tinadragon fürs Beta-lesen und die "Wort-Hilfen" und für die Herberge... dich knuddel und nie mehr her geb

Dem Rest viel Spaß...

Vickysnape

4. Kapitel

In Hogwarts am gleichen Abend:

Severus Snape, der Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts saß in seinem Sessel im Kerker, als er eine Eule bekam.

Sehr geehrter Professor Snape

Die Untersuchungen im Fall 18121984 sind abgeschlossen und wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sich kein Verdacht bestätigt hat.

Sie sind offiziell von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen worden.

Für Sie bedeutet das, dass Sie ab sofort wieder ein freier Mann sind und Hogwarts auch ohne Genehmigung verlassen dürfen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

der Zaubereiminister

Snape ließ den Brief sinken und lächelte, was etwas wahrhaft seltenes war. Er war frei. Nun konnte er Hogwarts nach 5 Jahren endlich wieder verlassen, ohne eine Genehmigung einzuholen...

Doch wo sollte er nun hin gehen? Er hatte keine Familie oder Freunde mehr. Er war allein, Hogwarts war sein Zuhause... deshalb hatte es ihm nicht wirklich viel ausgemacht, Hogwarts nicht verlassen zu dürfen...

Heute würde er nirgendwo mehr hin gehen. es war Abend, aber morgen nach dem Unterricht würde er seine neugewonnene Freiheit auskosten und sich ein wenig die Welt anschauen.

Er könnte ja seinen Patensohn besuchen gehen, einfach nur mal schauen, was er so macht.

Mit diesem Beschluss ging Severus Snape ins Badezimmer und etwas später in sein Bett.

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen schon um 5 Uhr, weil ihm alles weh tat. Die Schläge mit dem Gürtel hatten blutrote Striemen auf dem kleinen Körper hinterlassen.

Doch noch viel schlimmer, als die Schmerzen, war sein Durst.

Er versuchte verzweifelt die Schranktür zu öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen worden. Dazu musste er sich nicht einmal aufsetzten...

Warum haben sie mich eingeschlossen? Sonst erlauben sie mir doch auch immer, dass ich mir was zu trinken hole.

Neue Tränen liefen über das angeschwollene Gesicht.

Mühsam setzte er sich auf, alles drehte sich erneut.

Ganz vorsichtig zog er die Decke von seinem Rücken.

Teilweise rissen die Wunden wieder auf, da sich die Decke an die Wunden geklebt hatte.

Doch kein Laut kam über die Lippen des Kleinen. Zu groß war die Angst vor einer neuen Strafe.

Nur weitere stumme Tränen rollten über die von den Schlägen geröteten Wangen und waren Zeuge der Schmerzen, die der Kleine hatte.

Vorsichtig untersuchte Harry seinen Körper, die Wunden brannten und hatten sich teilweise schon entzündet.

Langsam und vorsichtig begann Harry seinen Wunden zu reinigen, diese Prozedur war äußerst unangenehm, denn das Desinfektionsmittel brannte wie Feuer.

Am schmerzhaftesten waren die Wunden an seinem linken Arm, mit dem er versucht hatte seinen Körper zu schützen, da hier nicht nur die Striemen waren, sondern auch der Sonnenbrand. Die Haut war mehr als nur gereizt, und das Desinfektionsmittel brannte daher überall.

Trotz seiner Bemühungen alle Wunden zu versorgen, musste Harry feststellen, dass er nicht an alle heran kam. Er konnte seinen Rücken nicht richtig versorgen. Er hoffte, dass sie dennoch schnell heilen würden und sich nicht noch weiter entzünden würden...

Als er fertig war legte er sich wieder hin und schlief ein. Die Prozedur hatte ihm alle Kraft geraubt, dass nicht einmal die Schmerzen ihn weiter wach halten konnten.

Er erwachte wieder, als er Stimmen hörte. Die Dursleys waren also beim Frühstück und da sie ihn nicht geweckt hatten, hieß, dass er Schrankarrest hatte und nicht in die Schule musste.

Einerseits war er froh, dass er nicht gehen musste, denn er wurde immer geärgert, weil er anders war und er konnte sich so einmal ausruhen.

Aber andererseits würde man ihn heute nicht aus dem Schrank lassen und so bekäme er auch nichts zu trinken, außer Tante Petunia oder Onkel Vernon würden ihn was geben und das hatten sie noch nie gemacht...

Harry war kalt, aber seine Haut glühte, er musste Fieber haben... Er schief wieder ein.

Den ganzen Tag verbracht er in einem Dämmerzustand aus schlafen und wach sein...

Und er hatte Durst. Riesigen Durst...

Warum? Warum? Warum war er so ungeschickt? Wo war seine Mama? Warum war sie nicht da? Warum hat sie ihn allein gelassen? fragte sich der Kleine verzweifelt.

Weil du ein Freak bist und nichts anderes verdient hast sagte die gehässige kleinen Stimme in seinen Kopf. Und der Kleine konnte nicht anders, er glaubte ihr, denn er hatte nie etwas anders gehört.

Harry schluchzte leise auf.

Warum kommt keiner und holt mich hier weg?

tbc.

So und wenn ich genug Kommis bekomme kommt morgen schon der nächste Teil! g

Eure vickysnape


	5. 5 Kapitel

So und weil ich heute so gut gelaunt bin, gleich noch ein Kapitel natürlich, weil ihr so schöne viel und lieben Kommis geschrieben habt...(wobei ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt, es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen dies hier zu schreiben, weil ich absolut keine Ahnung habe, ob es überhaupt noch realistisch ist...)

Also nochmal deutlich: VIELEN DANK FÜR DIE KOMMIS euch alle fest knuddel

Bitte um einen Kommi....

Warnung.: Nicht gebetat!!!

Viel Spa

vickysnape

5.Kapitel

Snape hatte endlich keine Klasse mehr, und konnte nun seine neugewonnene Freiheit genießen. Er wusste wohin er als erstes gehen würde.

Zu Harry, seinem Patensohn! Er wollte ihn endlich mal wieder sehen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, den Kleine zu Besuchen.

Klar es würde ihm gut gehen, aber dennoch wollte und musste er ihn sehen. Er war ja schließlich sein Pate und hatte den Kleinen ins Herz geschlossen, auch wenn kein Mensch glauben würde, dass er dies jemals tun könnte.

Er war sich aber auch bewusst, dass er sich Harry nicht zeigen durfte, denn er war bei den Muggeln sicher, jede Art von Kontakt war eine Gefahr für den Kleinen, denn die Presse war überall... und außerdem er konnte sich auch nicht um den Kleinen kümmern. Wie auch, er war hier ein Lehrer und lebte hier...

Er war da in guten Händen, warum sollte er ihn verwirren?

Er machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmead und apparierte von dort aus in den Ligusterweg. Er hatte sich natürlich Muggelklammoten angezogen...

Er schaute sich um, hier wohnte also Harry, eine nette Gegend... Er ging bis zur Nummer 4.

Aha die Familie sitzt im Garten beim Tee. Vernon, Petunia und Duddley, doch kein Harry. Seltsam. Er wird irgendwo spielen

Snape schlich sich näher an, vielleicht konnte er so etwas über seinen Patensohn erfahren.

Snape war ein Meister der Tarnung, so konnte er so Nahe an die Muggel kommen, dass er verstand, was sie sagten.

Ohne, dass sie ihn bemerkten, wobei Muggel, ja eh nie was merken...

"Dad, was machen wir nun mit ihm?" fragte der Dicke Junge.

"Weiß nicht, Duddley, mein Sohn. Morgen und Sonntag bleibt er im Schrank. Dann soll er wieder in die Schule gehen. Wenn er noch einmal so was macht, dann, dann müssen wir einfach noch härter Durchgreifen." Sagte Onkel Vernon.

"Genau." Stimmte Tante Petunia zu, "So etwas wie er hat nichts besseres verdient! Harte Arbeit und eine ordentliche tracht Prügel hat noch keinem was geschadet!"

Reden die da über Harry? Hoffentlich nicht! Bei solchen Muggeln musste Harry also leben, wie schrecklich! Wenn die Harry schlugen, dann konnten sie aber was erleben!

"Ja, Harry werden wir schon noch erziehen!"

Das war genug, Snape konnte nicht glauben was er hörte, so schrecklich konnte keiner sein! Diese Muggel schienen seinen Patensohn zu misshandeln!

Snape war sauer (wobei Sauer nicht wirklich das richtige Wort ist) und wütend, aber dank seiner einzigartigen Selbstbeherrschung entschloss er sich zuerst mal Beweise zu suchen, er konnte das eben ja auch Falsch verstanden haben...

Er konnte ja nicht einfach so drauf los fluchen (damit meint er nicht das landläufige Fluchen, sondern das richtige Fluchen!)... wer kann schon wissen, vielleicht geht auch seine Phantasie mit ihm durch...

Das Erste was er jetzt brauchte waren Beweise. Es schien ja so als ob Harry zu Hause wäre...

Leise schlich Snape sich ins Haus.

Gut Oben scheinen die Zimmer zu sein.

Langsam, um nur kein Geräusch zu verursachen, stieg Snape die Treppe hoch.

Er durchsuchte alle 4 Zimmer, doch in keinem fand er Harry.

Komisch, ein Gästezimmer,

eins mit Spielsachen,

ein Kinderzimmer,

und das Schlafzimmer

Snape ging wieder nach unten und überlegte wo er als nächstes nachschauen sollte. Als er von etwas unterbrochen wurde...

Da war doch gerade ein Geräusch. Hörte sich an wie ein wimmern.

Leise und auf jedes Geräusch achtend ging Snape die Treppe wieder nach unten. Ja, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, dieses Geräusch kam eindeutig aus dem Schrank unter der Treppe. Eigenartig.

Snape beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Langsam näherte er sich dem Schrank. Ein schrecklicher Verdacht machte sich in ihm Breit...

Nein in diesem konnte kein menschliches Wesen sein.

Der Schrank war mit einem Vorhängeschloss versehen.

Snape legte sein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte.

Da war es wieder, dieses Wimmern. Es hörte sich so an, als ob jemand verzweifelt versuchen würde ein lautes Aufschluchzen zu unterdrücken.

Snape war sich nicht sicher was er als erstes tun sollte. Diesen jemand oder etwas da raus holen oder die Wut rauslassen und die Verantwortlichen zu verfluchen.

Snape war sich in zwischen sicher, dass es sich um Harry handeln musste, denn das war leider die einzigste Logische Erklärung.

Morgen und Sonntag bleibt er im Schrank. hörte er die Worte von Vernon... Wut machte sich in Snape breit. Das konnte doch nicht Wahr sein. Ein Albtraum.

"Mami!" kam ein neuer leiser Schluchzer aus dem Inneren des Schrankes.

Snape blieb fast das Herz stehen. Dieses Etwas hinter dieser Türe brauchte dringend Hilfe. Snapes schlimme Ahnung, dass dieses etwas im Schrank, Harry war wurde immer größer. Und gleichzeitig legte sich eine kalte Hand um sein Herz und zog es zusammen.

Er wusste, zuerst musste er sich um dieses arme Geschöpf kümmern, also flüsterte er leise "Alohomora." Das Schloss schnappte auf.

Im Schrank wurde die Luft angehalten.

Harry hatte Angst. War er zu laut gewesen? Hatte Onkel Vernon ihn gehört? Würde er ihn wieder Schlagen?

Er hoffte dass es nicht so war.

Harry verkroch sich in der hintersten Ecke seines Schrankes und machte sich so klein wie möglich. Vielleicht würde er unsichtbar werden und Onkel Vernon würde ihn nicht bestrafen...

Snape öffnete ganz langsam die Schranktür. Zuerst konnte er nichts sehen, weil es zu dunkel war im Schrank. Deshalb flüsterte er "Lumos", der Schrank wurde vom schein seines Zauberstabes erhellt.

Er erkannte sofort, dass ein Bett und einige kaputte Spielsachen im Schrank waren.

Ein Zimmer schoss es ihm in den Kopf.

Sein Herz blieb erneut stehen, als er die kleine Gestalt in der hintersten Ecke erblickte. Die dürren Ärmchen hatte es schützend um seinen Kopf gelegt.

Snape kroch in den Schrank und schloss die Tür. Die Dursleys mussten ihn ja nicht sehen...

Wieder kam ein leises wimmern aus der Ecke.

"Harry?" flüsterte Snape, er wusste nicht was er tun oder sagen sollte. Diese kleine Gestalt schien ihn zu fürchten.

"Harry, ich bin Severus Snape. Ich bin hier um dich zu besuchen. Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich will dir nichts tun." Noch während er sprach senkte er den Zauberstab und leuchtete auf den Boden.

"Nicht wieder schlagen, Onkel Vernon, bitte. Ich bin auch ganz leise." Flüsterte Harry und begann langsam vor und zurück zu wippen.

"Harry, ich schlage dich nicht. Komm sieh mich an, ich bin nicht Onkel Vernon. Ich bin ein Freund." Snape sprach so sanft er konnte auf Harry ein, dabei war ihm jetzt nicht danach sanft zu sein, er hatte ein großes Bedürfnis jemand zu foltern! Er rauchte vor Zorn...

"Bin ganz ruhig." flüsterte Harry weiter. Snape kam Harry wie ein kleiner verschreckter Hauself vor. "Bin ganz lieb, mach nichts kaputt. Nicht mehr schlagen, bitte!" flüsterte Harry weiter vor sich hin.

Snape konnte sich dieses Schauspiel nicht länger mit ansehen, kein Kind durfte so behandelt werden.

Nicht einmal der dunkle Lord war so grausam. Er quälte zwar, aber niemals ein Kind!!! Kinder tötete er meist sofort mit einem schmerzlosen Avada Kedavra oder verschonte sie, wobei er dafür sorgte, dass sie nicht mitbekamen was vor sich ging...!

Aber so, wie diesen Kleinen, würde der Lord niemals ein Kind behandeln! Das hier war mehr als unmenschlich...

"Harry, sieh mich an!" sagte Snape schärfer als er eigentlich wollte.

Harry zuckte heftig zusammen, tat aber was man von ihm wollte.

Er reagiert auf die Stimmlage, er wird also so schon lange behandelt...

Mit angsterfüllten Augen schaute er zu dem Mann, der neben ihn saß. Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass es sich hierbei wirklich nicht um Onkel Vernon handelte. Ein Stein fiel dem Kleinen vom Herzen...

Doch würde dieser Fremde nicht gleich wieder gehen, wenn er sah, was für ein Freak er war? Bestimmt würde er das tun. Dann war er wieder alleine. Aber er wollte nicht mehr alleine sein, er wollte das der Fremde da blieb, er konnte ihn auch anschreien oder mit ihm schimpfen, Hauptsache er ließ ihn nicht alleine. Er sollte nur nie mehr weg gehen...

Tbc

A/N.: Vielleich sollte ich noch was zu Snape sagen. Er ist losgegangen und wollte eigentlich nur einen Blick auf Harry werfen...

Er ist wirklich wütend, sieht aber, dass es wichtiger ist Harry zu helfen...(ist das Logisch? Ich hoffe es.)

Sagt mir eure Meinung...


	6. 6 Kapitel

Danke für die Kommis... total freu

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch...

Viel Spaß

vickysnape

6. Kapitel

"Bitte gehen Sie nicht weg. Lass mich nicht allein." Krächze Harry, sein Hals war total trocken.

"Harry?" fragte Snape sachte.

"Ja?" flüsterte der Kleine zurück, bekam aber dann einen Hustenanfall, da sein Hals so trocken war.

"Soll ich dir was zu trinken holen?" fragte Snape vorsichtig.

Harry sah Snape an, ja er wollte was trinken, doch dann würde dieser Fremde Mann weggehen und ihn wieder alleine lassen.

"Nein, geht schon, außerdem ist das doch nur wieder ein Traum, würde also nichts bringen." Flüsterte Harry matt, musterte aber den Fremden weiter.

Normal schrieen den Kleinen, die Menschen in seinen Träumen an. Doch dieser Traum schien anders zu sein und es gefiel ihm.

Er lächelte bei diesem Gedanken, dieser Traum war gut, auch wenn er immer noch die Schmerzen spürte...

"Harry, es ist kein Traum. Ich bin wirklich hier." Gab Snape sanft zurück.

Harry konnte nicht glauben was der Mann ihm sagte. Keiner würde ihn besuchen kommen, es musste ein Traum sein.

"Du bist wirklich hier? Und du gehst nicht weg obwohl ich ein Freak bin? Was willst du? Mich auch Schlagen?" fragte Harry unsicher.

Der Keine hatte oft zu hören bekommen, dass zu bösen Kindern, wie er es war, der schwarze Mann kommt und diese bestraft...

Wieder legte Harry seine Arme um seinen geschundenen Körper und begann zu zittern.

Snape erschauderte, was hatten die Muggel nur mit diesem Kind gemacht?

"Harry, ich tu dir nicht weh. Und warum sagst du, dass du ein Freak bist? Was ist den eigentlich ein Freak?" fragte Snape. Der eine wag Vorstellung hatte, was der Kleine meinte...

Harry schaute ängstlich zu Snape. Würde er wieder gehen, wenn er es ihm erzählen würde? Würde er ihn alleine lassen, wenn er erkannte was er war? Bestimmt!!!

Dennoch wollte Harry diesen Mann die Wahrheit sagen, er war nett und hatte es verdient. Er sollte sich nicht um so etwas wie ihn kümmern, er hatte bestimmt selbst ein Kind...

"Ein Freak ist jemand wie ich. Meine Eltern sind bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Mein Onkel und meine Tante haben mich aufgenommen, doch ich mache ihnen immer nur Probleme. Sie geben mit Essen, Kleider und ein Dach über dem Kopf und ich helfe dafür meiner Tante im Haushalt. Aber ich bin zu dumm dafür, ich mach immer alles kaputt." Harry schluchze auf.

"Ich will das gar nicht, ich will doch alles gut machen. Aber die Arbeit ist so schwer und Abends da bin ich oft müde und da, bitte glaub mir, ich mache es nicht mit Absicht, aber da fällt mir manchmal was runter." Harry sah mit angsterfüllten, flehenden Augen Snape an. Was würde er jetzt tun? Würde er wieder gehen? Jetzt nach dem er es wusste. Würde er ihm glauben, dass er es nicht mit Absicht tat?

"Du arbeitest für deine Familie?" fragte Snape der mühe hatte Ruhig zu bleiben, das hatte er nicht erwartet.

Nichts hätte ihn in Hogwarts gehalten, wenn er das schon früher gewusst hätte. Kein Beschluss des Ministerium hätte verhindert, dass er gekommen wäre, und Harry hier rausgeholt hätte.

"Ja sie geben mir doch alles was ich brauche!" diese Antwort brachte Snape fast an den Rande des Wahnsinns, dieser Kleine, glaubte, dass es okay war, wie seine Verwandten ihn Behandelten... Snape wechselte schnell das Thema.

"Hast du Freunde?" fragte er deshalb.

"Freunde?" Harry lächelte traurig, "Wer sollte einen Freak zum Freund haben wollen?"

Wieder zog sich Snapes Herz zusammen. Dieses kleine Kind wurde schlechter Behandelt, als die meisten Hauselfen! Und keiner kümmerte sich darum.

Werde die Zauberer noch die Muggel! Und was tat Harry? Er nahm es hin!

Aber er kennt es nicht anders! flüsterte eine kleinen Stimme.

"Was ist mit Duddley? Arbeitet er auch?" fragte Snape, obwohl er sich die Antwort schon denken konnte.

"Nein. Er spielt draußen mit seinen Freunden. Aber er ist auch kein Freak, er hat doch noch Eltern. Er darf spielen." Sagte Harry leise und begann erneut zu Husten.

Das war zufiel für den Kleine, das Sprechen hatte ihn seine ganze Kraft geraubt, er wollte nur noch schlafen.

"Bitte, es tut mir leid, aber ich bin müde..." flüsterte Harry fast ängstlich, als erwartete er wieder ärger zu bekommen.

Snape sah, dass Harry Angst hatte. Nur er wusste nicht so genau vor was. Snape stand auf und beschwörte ein Glas Wasser herbei und gab es Harry zu trinken. Harry trank es hastig aus.

"Danke." Flüsterte Harry schläfrig.

"Nun schlaf etwas." Sagte Snape sanft.

"Gehst du wieder?" fragte Harry besorgt.

"Nein ich bleibe bei dir!"

"Aber pass auf, dass dich keiner Sieht, sonst bekommst du ärger!" murmelte Harry noch bevor er endgültig einschlief.

Snape zog vorsichtig die Decke über Harry. Als ihm auffiel, dass Harry Arm voller Striemen war. (A/N.: Nur der eine, weil Harry sich zu einer Kugel gemacht hatte, deshalb fiel es ihm erst jetzt auf. Harry saß vorher so, dass Snape es nicht hatte sehen können, außerdem ist es nicht gerade hell im Schrank!)

Vorsichtig untersuchte Snape die Wunden. Sie mussten dem Kleinen mit einer Peitsch oder etwas ähnlichem zugefügt worden sein.

Dann zog er Harry vorsichtig das T-Shirt aus. Snape hatte Angst, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich das sehen wollte, was eindeutig durchs T-Shirt versteckt wurde.

Es klebte teilweise noch an den Wunden. Harry zuckte zwar etwas, wachte aber nicht auf.

Snape hatte zwar nicht wirklich viel Ahnung vom Medizaubern, doch um die Wunden heilen zu lassen genügte sein Wissen.

Was haben sie dir nur angetan? Wie können diese Menschen nur so mit ihrem Neffen umgehen?

Rote Striemen zogen sich unter der Haut vom linken Armgelenk nach oben. Eine beginnende Blutvergiftung!!! dachte Snape alamiert.

Snape drehte nun ganz vorsichtig Harry um, damit er auch dessen Rücken ansehen konnte. Snape musste sich zusammenreißen. Der Rücken war übelst zugerichtet, die Wunden waren alle vereitert oder entzündet. Auch sah Snape, dass die Wunden unterschiedlich alt waren. Harry wurde also regelmäßig geschlagen.

Ein unbändiger Hass stieg in Snape hoch. Wie konnten diese Muggel nur so etwas mit diesem kleinen Jungen machen? Nichts, was der Junge gemacht haben könnte, rechtfertigte solch eine Behandlung!

Er begann die Wunden zu heilen, doch gegen die Blutvergiftung kannte er keinen Spruch, nur einen Trank und der war in Hogwarts.

Snape durfte keine Zeit verlieren, er musste so schnell wie möglich diesen Trank beschaffen. Also apparierte er direkt aus dem Schrank nach Hogsmead und rannte dann hoch zu Schloss.

Im Kerker stellte er dann fest, dass der Trank veraltet war, also musste er erst mal einen neuen Brauen... und der brauchte seine Zeit.

Tbc

A/N.: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen...

Freu mich auf einen Kommi


	7. 7 Kapitel

Hi. Ich danke allen, die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben... alle einmal knuddel, wow waren dass wieder viele. Ihr macht mich einfach sprachlos!

Ein ganz besonderen Dank geht an BussiMausi, da sie diesen Teil Beta-gelesen hat... danke

So nun viel Spaß...

Vickysnape

7. Kapitel

Harry wachte wieder auf, als Dudley gegen die Schranktür schlug. Dudley machte das immer, um Harry zu ärgern.

Aber Harry wunderte sich, etwas war anders, etwas fehlte. Ja, der Fremde war weg.

War doch nur ein Traum... aber ein schöner... Der Mann war nett, ich mag ihn...

Harry schloss noch mal die Augen und lächelte glücklich. Ja der Fremde war nett, schade, dass es ihn nicht wirklich gab. Aber wer würde ihn schon haben wollen? (Das lächeln verschwand wieder)

Aber nicht nur der Fremde fehlte, nein auch seinen Schmerzen, alle Wunden waren verschwunden. Eigenartig. Jetzt brummte nur noch ein wenig sein Schädel, aber das war weiter nicht schlimm...

Der Kleine konnte wieder nicht einschlafen, er hatte wieder Durst, obwohl er doch was von dem Fremden bekommen hatte... aber es war ja nur im Traum gewesen, dachte sich der Kleine... Die halbe Nacht verbrachte Harry damit still in seinem Schrank zu liegen und an den Fremden zu denken. Harry wusste, dass er, leise sein musste, die anderen schliefen... er wollte sie nicht wecken...

Aber mit der Zeit hatte Harry, auch noch ein anderes Problem. Sein Hals war so trocken, dass jeder Atemzug ihn reizte, er begann zu husten. Er versuchte den Husten in seinem Kissen zu ersticken, damit man ihn nicht hörte... Langsam wurde er wieder müde, das Husten war anstrengend, jedoch hielt eben dieser Husten den Kleinen wach. Ebenso die Angst, dass Tante Petunia oder Onkel Vernon etwas hören könnten und ihn dafür wieder bestrafen...

Nach jedem neuen Hustenanfall lauschte Harry angestrengt. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, hatte er sie aufgeweckt?

Während Snape den Zaubertrank braute entspannte er sich, er liebte seine Arbeit und beim brauen konnte ihn nichts aus der Ruhe bringen, auch nicht die Dursley's...

Dabei konnte er aber auch über den Tag nachdanken. Er hatte Harry aus verschieden Gründen nicht gleich mitgenommen, wobei er kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte.

Erstens, Harry war immer noch in Gefahr, viele Todesser waren noch auf freiem Fuß und der dunkle Lord war noch nicht besiegt, er war nur geschwächt... bei seinen Verwandten konnten diese Monster Harry nichts anhaben.

Zweitens, wie sollte Severus sich um einen kleinen Jungen kümmern? Er hatte ja überhaupt keiner Erfahrung. Und wo sollte der Kleine ihn, wenn er seine Stunden hielt? Außerdem musste Dumbledore einverstanden sein...

Und drittens, die Muggel hätten bestimmt die Polizei informiert. Sie mochten Harry zwar nicht, aber selbst sie waren verpflichtet so was zu melden. (Und die Dursley's hätten es sicher gemacht, allein schon wegen den Nachbarn...) Währe bekannt geworfen, dass Harry Potter verschwunden ist, hätte dies auch das Zaubereiministerium mitbekommen und dann? Dann war er ein gesuchter Kindesentführer.

Nein, er konnte ihn einfach nicht mit sich nehmen, nicht so. Er musste mit Dumbledore sprechen. Er brauchte ihn und seine Unterstützung...

Als er, mit dem Trank fertig war, wusste er auch, was er tun musste um Harry zu helfen. Er würde mit Dumbledore sprechen. Dieser würde ihm bestimmt helfen. Und er brauchte Dumbledore damit er überhaupt eine Chance hatte Harry zu sich zu holen und ihn zu adoptieren. Er war zwar frei gesprochen worden, doch er war auch ein Todesser gewesen. Keiner würde ihm den Jungen der lebt anvertrauen...

Er nahm sich eine Priese Floh-Pulver und streute es ihn seinen Kamin. "Albus Dumbledore Büro!" sagte er, trat ihn die Flammen und verschwand.

"Albus, ich muss mit dir sprechen, es ist dringend!" sagte Snape sofort, als er bei Dumbledore aus dem Kamin stieg.

Dumbledore schaute verwundert auf Severus, so kannte er ihn gar nicht. Normalerweise fiel er nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus, es musste wirklich dringend sein.

"Severus. Was ist so dringend?" fragte Dumbledore neugierig. "Es geht um Harry Potter. Es geht ihm nicht gut, er kann nicht länger bei seinen Verwandten bleiben!" antwortete Snape.

"Warum?" wollte Dumbledore wissen.

"Sie misshandeln ihn! Ich werde ihn zu mir holen." erwidert Severus.

"Mh, ich weiß nicht ob das eine gute Idee ist..." doch weiter kam Dumbledore gar nicht.

"Doch sie ist gut, bei mir hat er es besser, ich bin schließlich auch sein Pate. Diese Muggel bringen ihn noch um!" unterbrach ihn Snape gereizt.

Dumbledore hatte einen Schlimmen verdacht. Etwas musste vorgefallen sein, den Severus brachte so schnell nichts aus der Fassung. Dennoch musste er zugeben, dass er nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte was Severus jetzt schon wieder meinte.

"Langsam Severus, bitte beruhige dich erst einmal. Und fang von vorne an mit dem Erzählen, dann werden wir sehen, was wir tun können."

Snape atmete ein paar mal tief durch. Dumbledore hatte Recht, er sollte vielleicht erst einmal von vorne beginnen. Er brauchte Dumbledore Hilfe...

Also erzählte Snape, was er heute gesehen hatte, als er bei Harry war. Nachdem er geendete hatte, war Dumbledore damit einverstanden, dass Snape den Jungen vorerst zu sich nahm.

Dumbledore war mehr als nur erschrocken über den Bericht, den Snape ihm da lieferte. Es durfte einfach nicht stimmen. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, warum hatte er nie nach dem Jungen geschaut?

A/N.: So das wars... jetzt will ich einen kommi...

Und damit es spannend wird lade ich am Sonntag noch ein Kapi hoch, wenn ich mehr als 5 Kommis bekommen habe... (freu)


	8. 8 Kapitel

Ich danke euch allen, die mir einen Kommi hinterlassen haben euch alle knuddel

so nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

8. Kapitel

Harry war kurz vor dem einschlafen, der Husten hatte ihn fertig gemacht, als mit einem "PLOPP" Snape erschien.

Harry war schon viel zu müde um sich darüber zu wundern, wie der Mann hier her kam. "Hallo" nuschelte er deshalb zur Begrüßung.

"Harry, tut mir leid, dass ich weg war, aber du bist krank und ich habe dir eine Medizin geholt. Hier trink das, bitte." Sprach Snape leise auf Harry ein. Und reichte ihm ein Becher mit dem Gegentrank.

Harry nahm den Becher und trank ihn gierig aus. Ihm war egal was es war, solange es seinen Durst löschen würde. Der Trank brachte Harrys Lebensgeister wieder zurück und deshalb fragte er: "Was habe ich denn?"

"Einen Blutvergiftung, aber jetzt ist alles wieder gut!" sagte Snape sanft, er wollte nicht, dass Harry sich erschreckte.

"Ist das gefährlich?" wollte Harry nun wissen.

"Ja, wenn man es nicht behandelt!" antwortete Snape wahrheitsgemäß.

"Oh, danke. Warum tust du das?" wollte Harry wissen.

Der das alles nicht verstand.

"Weil ich dein Pate bin, deine Eltern wollten, dass ich mich um dich kümmere, wenn ihnen etwas Zustößt. Ich konnte mich nur nicht früher um dich kümmern, weil ich Probleme hatte. Aber jetzt kannst du zu mir kommen, wenn du das möchtest. Du kannst bei mir wohnen. Was sagst du?" sagte Snape.

"Darf ich das wirklich? Du willst mich von hier wegholen? Dieser Traum ist

schön, der gefällt mir! Noch nie wollte mich jemand mitnehmen im Traum." Sagte Harry leise.

Snape konnte es nicht glauben, Harry glaubte immer noch, dass es ein Traum

war...

"Das ist kein Traum. Ich bin wirklich hier und ich hole dich wirklich von hier weg. Ich werde gleich morgen früh mit deinem Onkel und deiner Tante sprechen..." sagte Snape.

"Nein, bitte sprich nicht mit ihnen, nimm mich gleich mit. Weil wenn du mit

ihnen sprichst, dann willst du mich doch sicher nicht mehr haben..." sagte Harry leise. Der immer noch nicht ganz glauben wollte das irgendjemand ihn haben wollte.

Ja es stimmte, Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon würden ihn so schlecht machen, dass dieser Nette Mann ihn dann nicht mehr haben wollte, und was würde dann aus ihm werden?

Wenn er mit ihnen Sprach, würden sie wissen, dass er ihn kannte und das Harry mit ihm gesprochen hatte... das war nicht gut.

"Harry es ist mir egal, was sie über dich sagen. Ich will dich zu mir holen!

Egal ob du nun artig bist oder lauter Unsinn anstellst. Ich bin dein Pate und deshalb sollst du bei mir wohnen." sagte Snape. Der nicht verstand das Harry ihm nicht glaubte.

"Wirklich?" fragte Harry. Er konnte nicht anders er musste ihm einfach glauben, vielleicht würde ja doch noch alles gut werden...

"Ja, wirklich!" sagte Snape.

"Cool. Ich freue mich. Hast du ein großes Haus?" wollte Harry wissen.

"Ich hab ein Haus am Meer, aber zur Zeit arbeite und wohne ich an einer Schule." antwortete Snape.

"Oh, dann kann ich ja gar nicht zu dir kommen." stellte Harry betrübt fest.

"Doch, kannst du der Schulleiter hat es erlaubt, ich habe heute Abend mit ihm gesprochen. Also, was sagst du? Kommst du mit mir mit?"

"Klar. Wann kommst du dann morgen und holst mich ab?" fragte Harry und gähnte.

"Ich komme, sobald ich kann. Aber nun schlaf gut."

"Gute Nacht."

Snape deckte Harry zu, gab ihn ein Kuss auf die Stirn und Apparierte wieder

zurück um alles nötige vorbereiten.

Aber Harry konnte nicht wirklich gut schlafen, er wachte immer wieder auf und hoffte, dass es Morgen werden würde...

Um 10 Uhr am nächsten Morgen klingelte es an der Tür. Harry saß in seinem

Schrank und lauschte, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, war es wirklich der Fremde, der sein Pate sein sollte?

Aber warum glaubte er an ihn? War es nicht nur ein Traum? Wer sollte ihn schon wollen?

"Guten Tag Mrs. Dursley. Ich bin hier um mit ihnen über Harry Potter zu

sprechen. Kann ich rein kommen?" sagte Snape.

"Wer sind sie?" fragte Petunia verunsichert.

"Ich bin Severus Snape, ein Lehrer von Hogwarts. Ich bin außerdem der Pate von Harry Potter, und ich würde ihn gerne zu mir holen." antwortet Snape.

Tante Petunia wies Snape an ihr ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen. Harry hielt den Atem an, was würde Tante Petunia sagen? Würde sie ihn einfach so weggeben? War es nicht das was sie schon immer tun wollte? Oder würde sie ihn nicht weg geben, denn der Fremde schien ihn ja zu mögen und das mochte Tante Petunia noch weniger.

"Sie wollen was? Aber warum? Und warum kommen sie erst jetzt? Jetzt wo er

endlich groß genug ist um mehr zu arbeiten! Jetzt ist er soweit, dass er seine Schulden abarbeiten kann." keifte Tante Petunia.

Snape starrte sie einfach nur an, er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich vor hatte, Harry seine Schulden abarbeiten zu lassen. Diese Frau konnte nie und nimmer die Schwester von Lili sein, denn Lili war nett, aber dies hier war ein Monster.

"Ja ich werde Harry zu mir nehmen, vorher hatte ich leider nicht die Möglichkeit das zu tun, kann ich bitte zu ihm?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie zu ihm können, Wie können sie es wagen hier her zu kommen? Wir wollen nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben, also verschwinden sie aus unserem Leben." schrie Tante Petunia.

Snape riss so langsam aber sicher der Geduldsfaden.

"Was glauben sie wer sie sind? Sie bringen mich sofort zu Harry!" Tante Petunia zuckte bei dem bedrohlichen Tonfall zusammen und stimmte dann zu Snape zu Harry zu bringen. Scheinbar ist ihr wieder bewusst geworden, wen sie vor sich hatte. Sie brachte Snape zum Schrank.

"Hier, er hat nichts besseres Verdient, dieser Freak!" Sie öffnete den Schrank und schrie: "HARRY, DU ELENDER NICHTSNUTZ. DU HAST BESUCH!"

A/N.: Oh man muss die immer so schreien? Da klingeln einem ja die Ohren!

Fies hier schluss zu machen oder? was macht jetzt Snape? einen kleine crutio??? wer weiß... also ich warte auf eure kommis...


	9. 9 Kapitel

Hallo erst mal vielen Dank, an alle, die mir einen Kommi hinterlassen haben... knudel

Viel Spaß...

vickysnape

9. Kapitel

Hätte Snape nicht gewusst, dass Harry in einem Schrank wohnen würde, wäre er jetzt wohl voll ausgerastet. Aber so kroch er nur zu Harry in den Schrank, gab aber Tante Petunia noch einen mörderischen Blick.

Harry Herz hüpft, als er hörte, dass Snape zu ihn kommen würde.

"Hallo, Harry."

"Hallo Sir, Sie sind ja wirklich gekommen! Können wir jetzt gehen?" fragte Harry und wirkte nervös.

"Nicht so schnell, willst du nicht erst noch deine Sachen packen? Ich muss sowieso noch erst noch mit deinem Onkel reden." sagte Snape und versuchte den aufgedrehten Kleinen zu beruhigen. Doch bemerkte er schnell, dass er offenbar was falsches Gesagt hatte.

"Wir können noch nicht gehen? Sie wollen noch mit meinem Onkel reden? Da müssen sie aber vorsichtig sein, er mag es nicht, wenn man mit ihm über mich spricht. Er kann dann sehr böse werden." sagte Harry leise, und schaute traurig auf den Boden.

Er hatte gehofft, so schnell wie möglich von hier weg zu kommen, doch schien es Snape nicht so eilig zu haben. Vielleicht wollte er ihn ja auch gar nicht bei sich haben...

"Keine Sorge er wird mir nichts tun!" sagte Snape um Harry zu beruhigen, der sich wirklich um den Fremden sorgen machte. Er wollte nicht, dass ihm etwas zustieß.

"Aber dann nehmen sie mich mit, oder? Sie lassen mich nicht mehr alleine hier oder?" Snape merkte, dass der Kleine angst hatte und kurz davor stand in Tränen auszubrechen.

"Nein, dann können wir gehen, kommst du mit mir nach drausen? Wir können eine Runde spazieren gehen und warten bis dein Onkel kommt. Hier ist es nicht gerade gemütlich." schlug Snape Harry vor.

"Ich darf doch aber nicht raus, ich habe vor ein paar Tagen Teller auf den Boden geworfen... Ich muss noch bis Morgen im Schrank bleiben. Tante Petunia würde es nicht erlauben." sagte Harry ganz leise. "Aber sie können in den Park gehen, da ist es schön... Sie müssen nicht hier bleiben, ich versteh das schon." Flüsterte Harry und ließ den Kopf hängen.

"Ich lass dich nicht hier, nun komm schon. Ich erlaub es dir. Also kannst du mit mir nach draußen kommen. Oder willst du das gar nicht?"

"Doch! Also gut. Komm ich zeig dir den Park, da ist es schön! Komm!" Harry strahlte bewegte sich aber nicht. Er hatte Angst, er durfte doch nicht raus, oder doch? Wer hatte denn nun das sagen? Der Mann oder Tante Petunia?

"Komm!" sagte Snape und kletterte aus dem Schrank. "Es ist okay, los komm. Dir wird auch nichts passieren."

Durch diese Worte ermuntert kletterte der Kleine rasch aus dem Schrank. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Park, Tante Petunia hatte nichts dazu gesagt, dass Harry aus dem Schrank gekommen war.

Im Park schaukelte Harry zuerst, wobei Snape ihn anschupste... und somit ging für den Kleinen ein Wunsch in Erfüllung.

"Harry komm her, setzt dich zu mir, ich glaub ich muss dir noch was sagen. Weißt du was deine Eltern waren?" fragte Snape und nahm Harry auf seinen Schoß.

"Nein, was war mit meinen Eltern?" wollte Harry wissen.

"Nun sie waren Zauberer. So wie du, du bist ein Zauberer Harry!" sagte Snape und schaute Harry an, dieser war bei den Worten zusammengezuckt.

"Wirklich, ist das was schlimmes? Muss ich sterben?" wollte Harry wissen.

"Nein, du muss nicht sterben, es ist auch nichts schlimmes, es ist was normales, bei uns. Es gibt eine Welt, in der nur Zauberer leben, ich bin auch einer. Ich unterrichte Kinder im Zaubern. Ich arbeite auf einer Zaubererschule!"

Harry hörte zu und staunte. Aber es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, er war bestimmt kein Zauberer. Warum hatten sich dann nie die Dursleys in Kröten verwandelt, wenn sie ihn geschlagen hatten?

"Du musst dich irren, ich bin kein Zauberer! Das kann nicht sein!" sagte Harry traurig.

Snape musterte Harry, er sah so traurig aus.

"Aber natürlich bist du ein Zauberer, Harry. Hast du nie etwas geschehen lassen, wenn du wütend bist?"

Harry dachte nach und ihm fielen einige Dinge ein, an denen er keine Schuld hatte, aber ihm niemand glauben wollte.

"Kann sein." gab er schließlich zu. Snape schmunzelte. Harry hatte es doch besser aufgenommen als er gedacht hatte.

"Siehst du. Also komm wir sollten wieder zurück gehen, es ist Mittagszeit. Dein Onkel und Cousin werden doch sicher wieder da sein oder?" sagte Snape, der nun so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts zurück wollte.

"Okay, aber kannst du mir noch was Zaubern? Damit ich dir auch glauben kann?" fragte Harry schüchtern.

Snape lachte, natürlich, warum war er nicht selbst drauf gekommen. Wie sollte Harry ihm glauben, wenn er es ihm zeigte.

"Klar. Wingardium Leviosa." und schon schwebte Harry in der Luft.

Zuerst hatte er sich etwas erschrocken, doch dann begann Harry zu lachen. Es fühlte dich eigenartig an so einfach in der Luft zu schweben.

"Cool, kannst du mir das auch beibringen?" quietschte Harry vergnügt.

"Natürlich. Wenn wir dir einen Zauberstab kaufen kann ich dir auch noch andere Zaubersprüche zeigen."

Snape setzte Harry wieder ab und ließ dann noch andere Dinge schweben oder verwandelte Steine in Trinkpokale...

Lachend kamen sie im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 an.

Harry erstarrte, als er seine Onkel sah und versteckte sich hinter Sev, wie er ihn nennen sollte.

"Harry, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich bin bei dir. Er wird dir nichts mehr tun!" beruhigte Sev Harry, doch dieser drückt sich nur noch näher an ihn.

"HARRY, AB INS HAUS, WOHNZIMMER!!!" zischte Onkel Vernon. Harry zitterte und machte sich auf den Weg.

A/N.: Armer Harry... wieder das Wohnzimmer....

So, aber jetzt will ich eure Kommis... ihr wisst ja, wenn ich bis Sonntag 5 habe, lade (bzw schreib) ich das 10te kapi am Sonntag noch hoch, sonst müsst ihr warten...

Eure vickysnape


	10. 10 Kapitel

Danke für eure Kommis.... Alle einmal Knuddel

Und weil ihr so fleißig wart, geht's auch schon wieder weiter...

Viel Spaß...

vickysnape

10.Kapitel

Doch Snape hielt ihn zurück. "Harry du bleibst hier bei mir. Wir werden gleich nach Hause gehen!"

"Ach und wer sind sie, dass sie glauben meinem Neffen Befehle geben zu können. WOHNZIMMER!" sagte er.

Harry klammerte sich an Snape, er wollte nicht ins Wohnzimmer, nicht schon wieder, er wollte bei Sev bleiben.

"Ich bin hier, um Harry zu mir zu holen, er wird nun bei mir Leben!" sagte Snape kalt und starrte Onkel Vernon an. Harry zuckte bei dem Tonfall ebenfalls zusammen, aber Snape legte ihn eine Hand schützend auf die Schulter und beruhigte ihn so.

Die Erwachsenen zofften sich noch eine Weile, aber schlussendlich erhielt Snape die Unterlagen und die Vormundschaft und konnte so Harry rechtlich mit sich nehmen.

Gemeinsam apparierten sie nach Hogsmead. Ein großer alter Mann wartete auf sie. Sein Name war Albus Dumbledore.

Weil er der Geheimniswahrer von Hogwarts war, musste er Harry das Schloss zeigen. Denn davor hatte der Kleine es nicht sehen können.

Normalerweise war es Hagrid, der diese Aufgabe übernahm, wenn er mit den Erstklässlern über den See fuhr...

Dumbledore war sehr nett, fand Harry, er hatte eine freundliche Art, dennoch fühlte der Kleine sich bei Snape viel wohler.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Die Erwachsenen redeten über etwas, dass Harry nicht verstand. Aber das war dem Kleinen egal.

Dieser war so von dem Schloss fasziniert, dass er nicht auf den Weg achtete und auf halbem Weg über eine Wurzel stolperte und hinfiel. Dabei Riss seine Hose auf und er verletzte sich am Knie.

Er weinte aber nicht, obwohl es sehr Weh tat.

Was wird Sev jetzt sagen? Jetzt habe ich schon wieder was kaputt gemacht.

Harry hatte Angst, würde Sev in wieder zurück bringen? Jetzt, da er gesehen hatte, wie dumm er doch war. Würde er ihn auch Schlagen? Oder verzaubern?

Bei dieser Vorstellung begann er zu zittern.

Snape sah wie Harry hinfiel und beeilte sich zu ihm zu kommen, Harry war nämlich ein Stückchen vor ihnen gelaufen.

"Tut, mir Leid, ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen. Das Loch kann ich wieder nähen..." flüsterte Harry, als Snape bei ihm an kam.

Severus sah auf Harry hinab, er sah, wie dessen Knie blutete und konnte sich vorstellen, dass es Weh tat. Die Erkenntnis, dass Harry sich aber nur Sorgen um seine Hose machte versetzte Severus einen neuen Stich. Was hatten diese Muggel ihm nur angetan, dass er nicht einmal zeigte, dass er Schmerzen hatte.

"Harry ist dir was passiert? Die Hose ist doch egal, zeig mal dein Knie." Sagte Severus ruhig. Er musste Harry zeigen, dass es ihm nicht um die Kleidung ging, sonder um Harry.

"Es ist nichts, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen? Es geht schon wieder." sagte Harry und war überrascht, dass Sev sich so viele Sorgen um ihn machte. Er lächelte, und es war ein echtes Lächeln, dass von Herzen kam. Sev war anders, er war einfach nur Nett...

"Harry tut es weh?" fragte nun Dumbledore, der das ganze mit angesehen hatte und sich so seinen Teil dachte.

"Nein, Sir." antwortete Harry automatisch. Es tat Weh, aber er wusste, würde er es sagen, würde man ihn bestrafen.

Auch Snape erkannte, dass Harry wieder vor etwas angst hatte, und beschloss nicht weiter zu fragen, sondern zu handeln.

Er kniete sich hin, krempelte vorsichtig die Hose hoch und untersuchte das Bein, dann schloss er die Wund durch einen Heilzauber.

"Besser?" fragte er dann.

Harry, der alles erstaunt mitangesehen hatte, nickte und begann zu weinen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was soeben geschehen war. Sev sorgte sich um ihn und hatte ihm geholfen, er hatte ihm nicht Weh getan, obwohl er es doch verdient hatte.

"Hab ich dir weh getan?" fragte er etwas unsicher. Er war doch vorsichtig gewesen, hatte er ihn doch verletzt?

"Nein. Danke." Harry wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte Sev an. "Das hat noch nie jemand getan. Danke!"

Severus hob den Kleinen hoch und trug ihn weiter Richtung Schloss.

Harry konnte es nicht glauben, Sev hat ihn einfach geholfen und wollte scheinbar auch nichts dafür. Harry kuschelte sich an Snape und genoss es einfach von ihm getragen zu werden. Er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder richtig geborgen.

Tbc

A/N.: Ach ist das goldig... ich mag diese Szene voll arg...

Gut und nun will ich wieder eine Kommi, Ja? lieb in die Runde guck

vickysnape


	11. 11 Kapitel

So nun geht es wieder weiter...

Danke für die vielen Kommis... hab mich sehr darüber gefreut...

So aber nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

11. Kapitel

Als die beiden Männer mit dem Kleinen, Hogwarts ereichten war dieser seelig und erschöpft in den Armen seines neuen Freundes eingeschlafen. Er holte den Schlaf nach, den er in der Nacht vor lauter Aufregung nicht bekommen hatte.

Severus lächelte, als er sah, wie friedlich der Kleine sich an ihn kuschelte.

Wie ein Engelchen. Er sieht so unschuldig aus, keiner würde auf die Idee kommen, dass der Kleine schon so viel hatte durchmachen müssen. Das dieses kleine Geschöpf einmal den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt besiegt hatte. Ja dieser kleine hatte die Welt - wenn auch nicht für immer - von der dunklen Bedrohung befreit.

Albus verabschiedete sich von Severus und ging die Treppen nach oben in sein Büro. Dumbledore musste jetzt nämlich noch einiges erledigen. Es war nicht damit getan, dass Severus alle Unterlagen bekommen hatte, die er rechtlich benötigte um sich um den Kleinen zu kümmern...

Nein es hing noch viel mehr damit zusammen.

Severus Anwesen musste Geschützt werden, wobei das ein kleines Problem war, da die Familie Snape ihr Anwesen schon immer gut schützten...

Aber die Vormundschaft von Harry musste auch noch in der Zaubererwelt durch von den höchsten Minister abgesegnet werden.

Harry Potter war schließlich kein normaler Junge, er war der Junge der Lebt!

Außerdem musste verhindert werden, dass die Öffentlichkeit zuviel mitbekam, denn Dumbledore wollte immer noch, dass der Junge ohne den ganzen Rummel, der schon um ihn tobte aufwuchs. Er wollte ihn so lange wie möglich aus dem Rampenlicht raus halten, besonders nach dem er wusste, wie sehr er schon hatte leiden müssen...

Ja es musste noch viel gemacht werden, bevor Harry sicher war...

Und dann war da auch noch die Sache mit den Muggeln. Sie durften auch nicht so ohne weiteres davon kommen...

Severus stieg die Treppen nach unten und brachte den Kleinen in seine Privatgemächer. Hier würde er mit ihm in der nächsten Zeit leben, da ja noch immer Schule war, aber bald würden auch die Ferien beginnen. Nur eine Woche. Und dann musste er mal sehen wie es weiter ging. Er würde Harry auf keinen Fall weggeben, lieber hörte er auf zu arbeiten... (Er hatte genug Geld, deswegen arbeitete er schon lange nicht mehr...)

Severus legte den Kleinen vorsichtig auf sein Bett. Er würde sich nachher selbst ein neues zaubern... Er betrachtete liebevoll das schlafende Kind. Er sieht so friedlich und unschuldig aus, keiner würde denken, dass er schon so viel durchgemacht hat, der arme Kleine Severus strich Harry eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht, deckte in zu und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich mit einem Buch, über Zaubertränke, in den Sessel setzte.

Durch das ungewohnte weiche Gefühl und das Fehlen der Wärme, wachte Harry bald darauf auf.

War alle nur ein Traum? Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Nein es war kein Traum, er war nicht in seinem Schrank.

Panik kam in ihm hoch, wo war er und wo war Sev? Hatte er ihn doch alleine gelassen?

Aber schnell beschloss der Kleine, dass dies nicht sein konnte, Sev würde ihn nicht alleine lassen, sie mussten angekommen sein... Und Sev hatte ihn hier her gelegt, weil er eingeschlafen war und jetzt keine Lust mehr hatte hier bei ihm zu bleiben. Ein erwachsener Mann hat ja auch besseres zu tun, als ihm beim schlafen zuzusehen. Ja so musste es sein!

Neugierig schaute er sich um. Er war in einem großen Zimmer in einem gemütlichen Bett. Der ganze Raum war dunkel gehalten. Alle Möbel waren aus sehr dunklem Holz und die Wände und der Teppich waren grün, einem dunklen Grün, dass den Raum trotzdem eine Art von Wärme gab.

Es gab einen Kleiderschrank, und viele Schränke voller Bücher. Und Zwei Türen.

Harry fragte sich, ab er aufstehen sollte und nachschauen, wo Sev war, aber er traute sich nicht. Er wollte nicht schon am ersten Tag unartig sein. Er würde warten, bis Sev ihm erlauben würde aufzustehen.

Der Kleine legte sich wieder hin und wartete, irgendwann schlief er auch wieder ein...

Der Trank, den er von Severus gegen die Blutvergiftung bekommen hatte, ließ nach. Die Blutvergiftung war geheilt, aber nicht der Sonnenstich... Harry begann zu fiebern.

Severus saß derweil im Wohnzimmer. Aufs Lesen konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren obwohl es um Zaubertränke ging.

Er brauchte erst einmal Ruhe, er hatte noch nicht verdaut, was er in den letzten Stunden erlebt und gesehen hatte. Besonders diese Muggel liesen seinen Blutdruck steigen, wenn er an diese Menschen (kann man sie noch so nennen?) dachte kochte heiße Wut ihn ihm hoch... Wäre er noch ein Todesser, dann würde er sich einmal ganz besonders um diese Personen kümmern, er würde sie in den Genuss des ganzen Programms kommen lassen...

Er begann einen einfachen Heiltrank für Madam Pomfrey zu brauen, so konnte er sich in Ruhe abreagieren und nachdenken... außerdem setzte bald die Beruhigende Wirkung ein, die jedes mal von ihm besitz ergriff, wenn er sich voll und ganz mit seinen Tränken beschäftigte.

Wie konnte so was nur passieren? Harry war doch nicht nur einfach ein Kind, er war der Junge der lebt. Wieso hatte sich nicht das Ministerium um den kleinen Helden gekümmert? Warum hatte Albus nicht nach ihm geschaut? Er war doch berühmt in ihrer Welt und nach einem Helden schaut man doch oder etwa nicht?

Waren alle so blind gewesen? Aber die Muggel hatten doch auch Jugendämter, verschlossen die Menschen einfach so die Augen und wollen eindeutige Hinweise nicht erkennen. Hielt jeder einfach die Klappe, damit er keine Schwierigkeiten bekam? Waren sie alle so gleichgültig geworden? Nun es ist war, wegschauen ist viel einfacher als etwas tun...

Die andere Frage, die ihn beschäftigte war, wie konnten diese Menschen so was, einem kleinen unschuldigen Kind nur antun? Und was hatten sie nicht schon alles mit ihm angestellt? Denn dass verhalten des Kleinen zeigte deutlich die jahrelange Misshandlungen. Wie weit waren sie gegangen? War er schon zu Spät? Hatte der Kleine nicht schon das Vertrauen zu den Menschen verloren?

Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Diese wertlosen Muggel hatten sich an seinem Patensohn vergangen, oh wie er sie hasste und wie sehr er sich wünschte sie zu quälen, wie sie den Jungen gequält hatten... Doch Severus wusste, dass er ihnen nichts tun durfte, wollte er Harry adoptieren. Denn es würde Harry wenig bringen, wenn er nach Askaban musste, weil er diese wertlosen, unwürdigen, verachtenswerten Kreaturen etwas angetan hatte. Harry anderer Pate war Sirius Black, er war der beste Freund von Harrys Vater... aber er saß in Askaban, weil er ein Anhänger des dunklen Lords war... Harry würde also ohne Paten und Familie da stehen und in ein Waisenhaus müssen.

Wie sollte er dem Jungen nur all diese erschreckenden Neuigkeiten beibringen? Wie sollte er ihm sagen, dass er die Hoffnung dieser Welt war? Dass seine Eltern ermordet wurden?

Hatte der Junge nicht schon genug gelitten...

Wieder musste Severus an den Sturz von Harry denken und die unglaubliche Angst in seinen Augen... vor was hatte er Angst gehabt? Er hatte doch nichts falsches gemacht, er war einfach nur hingefallen... Und die Hose? Severus schmunzelte, die war ihm doch viel zu groß... er würde mit dem Kleinen einkaufen gehen. Selbst, wenn sie neu gewesen wäre, hätte man sie mit einem Zauber belegen können und sie wäre wieder wie neu gewesen...

Snape schaute auf die Uhr, der Kleine hatte nun schon über 2 Stunden geschlafen, er sollte ihn lieber wecken, damit er auch noch heute Nacht schlafen konnte.

Snape machte sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer und erschrak.

tbc

A/N.: Ui, so ein schönes Ende... und bei vielen Kommis geht es sicher sehr bald weiter...

So und nun schreibt mir bitte noch einen schönen Kommi... ja?

vickysnape


	12. 12 Kapitel

Hallo... Also ich danken allen die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben... hab euch super doll lieb...

So nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

12. Kapitel

Harry lag völlig verschwitzt im Bett und warf sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Schnell eilte Severus zu ihm. Beruhigend legte er eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und hielt ihn so fest. Der Junge hatte sich total in die Drecke verwurschtelt...

Der Kleine war total nass geschwitzt und glühte. Er hatte Fieber, hohes Fieber. Warum hatte er es nicht vorhin bemerkt?

Der Trank, er musste nun die Wirkung verlieren, das hießt, Harry war schon davor krank gewesen... Severus wusste nicht so genau, was er jetzt machen sollte. Den Jungen wecken, die Krankenschwester holen?

Severus wurde wieder Mal bewusst, dass er absolut überfordert mit der ganzen Situation war. Woher sollte er wissen, was richtig war, wie er mit dem Kleinen umgehen musste. Vielleicht sollte er ihn einfach zu jemand anderem geben, der eine Ahnung hatte, wie man Harry am Besten helfen konnte...

Doch durch die Berührung - Severus hatte begonnen den Jungen sanft über das Gesicht zu streichen - war Harry aufgewacht. Er schaute mir fiebrigen Augen zu Severus und lächelte leicht. "Hallo." Sagte er mit matter Stimme. Dennoch war er mehr als nur erleichtert, dass Severus wieder bei ihm war.

"Harry wie fühlst du dich, tut dir was weh?" fragte Severus besorgt. Er hatte einfach absolut keinen Plan, was er tun musste... was, wenn er etwas falsches machte?

"Nur mein Kopf, aber es ist nicht schlimm." Sagte Harry und lächelte wieder. "kann, kann ich etwas zu trinken haben? Ich habe durst." Fragte Harry schüchtern. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt so etwas verlangen durfte, aber sein Durst war einfach zu groß. Und Sev sah nicht so aus, als würde er ihn gleich anschreien, wenn er danach fragen würde. Dennoch schaute er unsicher zu Severus auf und wich der Hand, die erneut über seine Wange glitt unbewusst aus.

"Sicher. Ich hol dir was." Sagte Severus und ging ins Wohnzimmer, er rief zuerst per Kamin nach Madam Pomfrey, der Schulkrankenschwester. Dann rief er nach einem Hauselfen, der ihm sofort ein Glas und ein Krug Wasser brachte. Mit Absicht war er rausgegangen, damit sich Harry nicht zu sehr erschreckte (vor dem Elfen), noch wusste er nicht viel von der magischen Welt. Er musste sie erst langsam kennen lernen.

Er ging zu den Jungen zurück und gab ihm das Wasser. Harry setzt sich auf und trank. Hastig, fast so, als hätte er angst, Severus würde ihm gleich wieder das kostbare nass wegnehmen. Severus schaute besorgt auf den Jungen, er konnte ihn nicht wirklich verstehen. Er hatte einfach keine Ahnung, wie er mit dem Kleinen umgehen sollte oder was er sagen sollte, also schwieg er.

"Danke. Es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht einschlafen dürfen." Meinte Harry und zupfte nervös an der Decke rum. Sein Becher hatte er brav wieder an Severus zurückgegeben.

Was würde jetzt kommen? Der Kleine traute dem Frieden nicht ganz. Schließlich kannte er Sev nicht wirklich er konnte jeder Zeit böse werden, wenn er zuviel falsch machte. Und er hatte schon viel falsch gemacht, dass wusste er.

Wie konnte dieser Fremde ihn lieb haben, er war weder sein Onkel oder sein Vater, kein Mensch, das hatte Harry gelernt, konnte einfach so einen anderen lieb haben oder sich um ihn kümmern.

Zu oft hatte er sich gewünscht, dass eine, der vielen lieben Mamis, auf dem Spielplatz ihn mitnehmen würde, oder ihn trösten, wenn er wieder von Dudley geschupst und hingefallen war... Doch sie sahen ihn nicht, er war ja auch nicht ihr Sohn. Und Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia? Sie liebten schon Dudley, da war kein Platz mehr für ihn... Ein Mensch konnte auch nur einen lieben. Das musste die Erklärung dafür sein, dass ihn niemand mochte.

"Harry es ist okay. Es war ein bisschen viel für dich. Gleich kommt Madam Pomfrey, sie ist ein Krankenschwester. Du bist krank, aber keine sorge. Sie wird dir helfen können." Erklärte Severus. Und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Hände. Langsam sah Harry auf und Severus direkt in die Augen.

"Nur nicht so viele Umstände, bitte. Ich bin es nicht wert, dass du extra die Krankenschwester holst! Ich werde auch so wieder gesund." sagte der Kleine und meinte es ehrlich. Warum sollte sich auch jemand um ihn sorgen machen? Er war ja nur ein Freak, ein unwürdiges Monster... und gesund werden hieß ja auch, dass er dann wieder arbeiten musste. Er fühlte sich etwas schuldig, dass er hoffte nicht so schnell wieder arbeiten zu müssen. Dieser Fremde hatte ihn mitgenommen und er war so Faul. Sicher würde er ihn wieder weggeben, wenn er so weiter machte...

"Harry hör mir zu, du bist es Wert. Und außerdem macht es ihr nichts aus. Sie ist hier in der Schule. Also mach dir deshalb keine Sorgen. Du bist es wert! Ich würde eine Krankenschwester auch aus Afrika kommen lassen, wenn sie dir helfen kann. Ich hab dich sehr gern." Sagte Severus sanft aber bestimmt. Harry sollte sich nicht als wertlos ansehen, er war wie jeder andere. Er war kein Freak. Das musste er als erstes lernen.

"Du solltest mich zurück bringen. Ich mach dir nur ärger. Tut mir leid." Schluchze Harry. Harry hatte es wirklich versuch, er wollte doch keinen ärger machen, aber er war einfach zu ungeschickt. Er hatte es gar nicht verdient hier zu sein. Severus hatte jemand besseren verdient.

"Harry willst du zurück?"

"Nein." Allein die Vorstellung zurück zu müssen ließen den Kleinen zittern vor angst.

"Siehst du, ich werde dich nie wieder dahin zurück lassen. Nie wieder. Egal, was du machst." Severus hoffte, der Junge würde ihm glauben, er hatte das Gefühl, dass es Harry sehr wichtig war...

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, wirklich!"

Harry konnte nicht sagen, wie glücklich ihn diese Worte von Severus gemacht hatten. Er konnte nicht anders er musste diesem Mann einfach glauben. Er hoffte, dass alles Wahr war und es nicht nur ein wunderschöner Traum war...

Man hörte im Wohnzimmer ein Geräusch und schon kam Madam Pomfrey ins Schlafzimmer gewuselt. Harry sah die Frau misstrauisch an, die sofort begann ihn zu untersuchen, sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn, fühlte seinen Puls und machte einen voll Check-up, durch einen Zauber.

Harry fühlte sich überhaupt nicht wohl. Er mochte diese Frau nicht, sie untersuchte ihn einfach so, ohne mit ihm zu sprechen. Er erschauderte bei jeder Berührung aber Severus machte ihm mut, alles über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Severus war, als Madam Pomfrey eintrat vom Bett weggegangen, damit sie ungestört arbeiten konnte, er beobachtet, wie Harry auf diese, für ihn fremde, Person reagierte.

Harry lag immer noch still da, er rührte sich nicht, aber er schaute unentwegt Severus an. Wie als ob er auf ein Zeichen warten würde. Er ließ alles mit sich machen, er zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als Madam Pomfrey ihm etwas Blut abnahm. (Severus zuckte im Gegensatz zu Harry leicht, als Madam Pomfrey die Nadel in Harrys Arm stieß!)

Er ist so ein lieber Junge. Alles ist so neu für ihn und er rührt sich kein bisschen, oder stellt fragen. Da sind ja die meisten Schüler noch richtig unruhig, auch die, die immer bei mir zu besuch sind. dachte sich Madam Pomfrey, machte sich aber keine weiteren Gedanken über dieses seltsame Verhalten ihres Patienten. Klar wusste sie wer er war, aber sie hatte sich nie sehr für ihn interessiert, warum auch? Er war nur ein Kind, das seltsamer Weise den Todesfluch überlebt hat, mehr aber auch nicht... Sie hielt nichts von dem ganzen Rummel, der teilweise gemacht wurde und immer noch gemacht wird...

Severus war über Harrys Reaktion leicht schockiert, er hatte mit unendlich vielen Fragen gerechnet, oder dass er niemand an sich heran ließ. Oft waren misshandelte Kinder sehr ängstlich und isolierten sich von der Außenwelt und ließen niemand an sich ran.

Ja Severus war sich bewusst, dass er noch so seine Überraschungen mit Harry erleben würde, denn misshandelte Kinder waren nie ganz einfach... Es gab immer mal wieder solch Kinder unter den Schüler, doch suchten sie sich, Gott sei dank, immer McGonagal oder Flittwick aus... aber niemals ihn.

Harry war erleichtert, als Madam Pomfrey wieder ging um einen Trank zu holen, der das Fieber senken und den Sonnenstich behandeln würde. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn überall berührte, aber solang Sev da war, würde ihm nichts passieren. Sev hatte gesagt, er würde ihn beschützen... Deshalb hatte er das alles über sich ergehen lassen und weil er nicht schon wieder unartig sein wollte. Er wollte keinen Ärger machen...

Keine Minute später kam auch Madam Pomfrey wieder. Severus dem einfiel, dass er ja noch einige Tränke hatte, die Madam Pomfrey für die Krankenstation beordert hatte, stand auf um sie zu holen.

"Harry ich muss was holen, bin gleich wieder da!" sagte er und rauschte an Madam Pomfrey vorbei, die gerade zur Tür rein kam.

Harry schaute ängstlich zu Madam Pomfrey, was würde sie tun? Sie sollte ihm nicht zu nahe kommen, nicht solange Sev nicht da war. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Er wollte nicht schon wieder überall berührt werden... die Frau sollte einfach nur verschwinden...

"Hier mein Jung, das musst du Trinken!" Sagte Madam Pomfrey und steckte Harry einen Becher mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit entgegen.

Doch Harry rührte sich kein bisschen, er würde das nicht trinken... Nicht ohne Sev. Wer weiß was das war?

"Hier, nimm es, es ist Trank gegen dein Fieber und den Sonnenstich. Du wirst danach auch gut schlafen, denn es ist auch ein Schlafmittel drin. Morgen bist du wieder Gesund."

Harry begann zu zittern, Schlafmittel? Warum denn so was? War er denn so böse gewesen? Aber er hatte doch nichts gemacht!

Eine kleine Träne rollte über die Wange des Kleinen.

"Nun komm schon, sei ein lieber Junge und trink das..." Madam Pomfrey sprach beruhigend auf den Kleinen ein, sie konnte sich zwar keinen Reim auf das seltsame verhalten machen, da der Junge gerade noch so lieb gewesen war...

Flashback

Onkel Vernon hatte Harry mal wieder bestraft, er war 4 Jahre gewesen. Harry lag im Schrank und wimmerte und schluchzte. Jeder Atemzug tat ihm weh, seit er von der Leiter gefallen war, weil Dudley daran gerüttelt hatte....

Onkel Vernon machte den Schrank auf und brüllte: "HALT ENDLICH DEIN VERDAMMTES MAUL!"

Doch Harry konnte nicht leise sein. Die Schluchzer kamen einfach so, er wollte ja leise sein, aber es ging nicht...

"PETUNIA, WO IST DAS SCHLAFMITTEL?"

Onkel Vernon kam wieder und füllte Harry eine eklige Flüssigkeit in den Mund. Harry schluckt, weil er ihm die Nase zu hielt... dann wurde er müde... und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte er Bauchkrämpfe, Kopfschmerzen und er musste sich Übergeben.

Immer wenn er zu laut war gab ihm sein Onkel dieses Mittel. Und jeden Morgen ging es Harry schlecht.

ENDE

Der Kleine rückte so weit es ging von Madam Pomfrey weg. Doch ihr war es langsam zu dumm. Es kam schon mal vor, dass sich ihre Patienten weigerten etwas einzunehmen, sie kannte sich damit aus. Das schnellste war, Nase zu, denn irgendwann würde jeder Luft holen...

Also stellte sie den Becher auf die Seite. Harry sah sie misstrauisch an. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie so schnell aufgeben würde.

Madam Pomfrey zog ohne Vorwarnung den Kleinen zu sich her. "Nimmst du nun den Trank oder muss ich dir nachhelfen?"

Harry sah die Frau nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er schüttelte den Kopf und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er würde dieses Zeug erst trinken, wenn Sev sagen würde, dass es okay war.

Madam Pomfrey reichte es. Was bildete sich dieser verwöhnte Bengel den ein?

Sie drückte ihn in die Kissen und hielt ihm die Nase zu. Der Kleine begann sich zu wehren, er hatte Angst. Wo war Sev, er wollte doch bei ihm sein...

Der Kleine strampelte wild um sich und versuchte seine Nase frei zu bekommen. Langsam wurde ihm die Luft knapp... tränen rollten unablässig über seine Wangen. Was hatte er denn nun schon wieder getan? Warum tat diese Frau ihm so weh? Was war hier los? Warum war Sev nicht da?

Snape suchte alle Tränke zusammen und ging damit wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Das Bild dass sich ihm bot ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern erfrieren.

tbc

A/N.: Ähm, hatte wir die Szene nicht schon mal? Schein mir irgendwie zu liegen. Armer Severus schon wieder erhält er einen Schock, wenn er ins Schlafzimmer kommt. Okay die ff wird langsam langweilig, oder? Ich werde mich bemühen, mal wieder mehr action rein zu bringen. Mh, sagen wir 5 Kommis und ich schreib ein neues Kapi??? Es liegt in eurer Hand...


	13. 13 Kapitel

So da bin ich wieder... wie versprochen... DANKE FÜR DIE VIELEN LIEBEN KOMMIS!

Nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

13. Kapitel

Madam Pomfrey hielt dem Kleinen die Nase zu! Und versuchte ihm den Trank einzufüllen. Der Kleine wehrte sich verzweifelt mit all seiner Kraft. Er hatte richtig Panik, dass konnte Severus erkennen. Schmerzhaft zog sich Severus Herz zusammen.

Schnell eilte er zu Madam Pomfrey und zog sie von dem Kleinen weg. "Poppy, was soll das? Sie tun ihm ja weh." Fuhr Snape Madam Pomfrey an. Diese verdrehte nur die Augen und reichte Snape den Becher. "Na dann geben sie ihm halt den Trank, mir ist es zu dumm mich mir so einem ungezogenem Balg abzugeben!" sie rauschte an Severus vorbei und verschwand.

Severus blickte ihr wütend hinterher. So was wollte eine Krankenschwester sein, sie sah ja noch nicht mal, dass der Keine sie fürchtete. So eine eingebildete Person...

Severus stellte die Tränke bei Seite, er würde sie ihr ein andermal bringen und mit ihr ein Hühnchen rupfen...

Langsam wand er sich dem Jungen zu, der ganz verängstigt in einer Ecke des Bettes kauerte und ihn mit großen Augen anschaute. Er bemühte sich so gut es ging seinen ärger auf diese verrückte Frau zu verdrängen, er wollte den Kleinen ja nicht noch weiter erschrecken. Was sollte er nun machen? Er hatte keine Ahnung wie man mit solchen Kindern umgehen musste. Er stellte nun auch den Trank für Harry auf die Seite und setzte sich aufs Bett. Der Kleine beobachtete ihn genau und legte den Kopf etwas schief. Er schien jede Bewegung genau zu beobachten um notfalls flüchten zu können.

"Alles ist gut, los komm zu mir. Ich tu dir auch nicht weh und werde dir auch den Trank nicht mit Gewalt einflößen. Komm schon." Sprach er ruhig. Severus war mit den Nerven am Ende, ihm war bewusst, dass er schon wieder Harrys Vertrauen gewinnen musste.

Harry schaute ihn immer noch misstrauisch an und schaute dann wieder zum Trank, der immer noch auf dem Nachttisch stand. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte dann langsam.

Er glaubte Severus, wenn er sagte, er würde es nicht tun, dann musste es so sein, denn bis jetzt hatte er noch nie seine Versprechen gebrochen. Aber er traute sich dennoch nicht recht zu Sev rüber zu krabbeln. Schließlich war er unartig gewesen. Er sehnte sich nach nichts mehr als einfach nur in die Arme von Sev flüchten zu können, aber das würde er bestimmt nicht erlauben. Oder doch? Der Kleine wusste gar nichts mehr. Dieser Fremde war so anders, nicht so wie alle anderen, er schien ihn wirklich zu mögen, aber warum? Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen...

"Nah los, komm schon her" sprach Severus erneut den Kleinen an. Dieser streckte nur die Arme nach ihm aus, so wie ein kleines Kind es tat, wenn es zu seiner Mama wollte. Severus ging darauf ein und hob den Jungen über das Bett auf seinen Schoß, wo sich der Junge gleich fest an ihn kuschelte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass der Junge zitterte und immer noch fieberte. Er musste es irgendwie schaffen, dass der Junge den Trank nahm. Aber zuerst musste er die Ursache herausfinden, warum der Junge sich weigerte.

"Was war los? Warum wolltest du den Trank nicht nehmen?" der Kleine begann zu schluchzen und vergrub sich noch tiefer an Severus Brust.

"Es, es tut mir leid. Aber ich... ich habe Angst. Die Frau w...war einf...fach da und dann hat sie gesagt.... das es Schlaffmittel ist... und dann sind da immer Schmerzen.... Tut mir leid aber ich will nicht wieder Schmerzen haben.... Bitte bin auch ganz lieb." Große, verweinte, grüne Augen sahen flehend zu Severus auf. "Bitte" Severus nahm den Kleinen fester in den Arm und wiegte ihn hin und her.

"Du musst keine Angst haben. Der Trank ist nur gegen dein Fieber und den Sonnenstich. Du musst ihn nehmen, damit du gesund wirst." Versuchte Severus den Kleine zu beruhigen. "Aber da ist Schlaffmittel drin. Das macht Schmerzen." Wieder begann der Kleine zu schluchzen.

"Sch, mein Kleiner. Sch... du musst keine Angst haben. Schlaffmittel, lässt dich nur schlafen, damit du schneller Gesund wirst. Morgen früh geht es dir schon viel besser, du wirst sehen."

"Sicher?"

"Ja"

Harry war aber immer noch nicht ganz beruhigt, es konnte ja auch einfach ein Trick sein...

"Aber das von Onkel Vernon hat immer Schmerzen gemacht! Immer wenn ich zu laut war oder gestört habe, dann hab ich es bekommen..." Harry schien in einen Trance-artigen Zustand zu fallen, die Erinnerung war noch so lebendig, genauso wie die Schmerzen, die immer auf das Schlafmittel folgten. Und plötzlich traf Harry die Erkenntnis, er störte hier. Deshalb musste er den Trank nehmen. Aber hatte Severus nicht auch ein wenig "Freakfrei Zeit" - wie Onkel Vernon es nannte - verdient?

"Oh nein, ich stör dich auch!" flüsterte Harry geknickt. Und eine neue Träne lief seinen Wange hinab.

Stören, aber wieso? Severus war verwirrt, der Kleine störte ihn nicht. Er war doch ganz lieb. Was haben diese Muggel nur diesem Kind angetan? "Harry hör mir zu. Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb. Ich gebe dich nicht mehr her und du störst mich nicht!" sagte Severus und blickte Harry tief in die Augen. Er zog den Kleinen wieder zu sich her.

"Aber warum soll ich dann Schlafmittel nehmen?" flüsterte Harry in Severus Robe. Harry konnte nicht verstehen, dass das Schlafmittel wirklich nur zu seinem Besten gedacht war und keinesfalls eine Bestrafung darstellen sollte. Er kannte es nur als Strafe.

"Damit du morgen wieder gesund bist. Du hast Fieber und einen Sonnenstich. Bitte nimm den Trank. Ich verspreche dir, dass du morgen keine Schmerzen haben wirst!" Severus spürte, dass der Kleine etwas mehr zu zittern begann, doch nickte er schließlich. "Okay" sagte der Kleine zaghaft.

Er war sich noch nicht sicher, ob es klug war, was er gerade tat. Aber es war auf jeden Fall besser als Severus zu verärgern... und er hatte gesagt, es sei alles nur, damit er gesund werden würde. Aber warum wollte er dass der wieder gesund wurde? Sollte er dann auch arbeiten? Wahrscheinlich, warum sollte den Severus sonst Interesse an ihm haben. Harry versuchte immer wieder einen Weg, der ihm erklären konnte, warum Sev ihn so zu mögen schien. Noch war er nicht so weit, um es einfach hin zu nehmen.

Severus legte Harry vorsichtig wieder hin. Er schaute ihn mir großen fürchterfüllten Augen an. "Hier, trink das bitte. Und dann schlaf ein wenig." Sagte Severus als er ihm den Becher reichte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Severus, der ihn aufmunternd zulächelte schloss er die Augen und trank den Trank.

Der Kleine reichte Severus den Becher und kuschelte sich in sein Bett. Er hatte immer noch Herzklopfen, würde er wieder diese Schmerzen haben? Oder würde er wirklich gesund werden?

"Ich werde wieder gesund, damit ich arbeiten kann..." flüsterte er noch, bevor er einen traumlosen schlaf fiel.

Gleichmäßig hob und senkte sich der Brustkorb des Kleinen. Sanft strich Severus über die vom Weinen leicht geröteten Wangen des Kleinen und deckte ihn sorgfältig zu. Jetzt würde er erst mal bis morgen früh schlafen. Genug Zeit für ihn sich Gedanken zu machen, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte.

Er hatte doch noch nie ein kleines Kind gehabt er wusste nicht mal, was er machen musste. Er konnte noch nicht mal besonders gut mit Kindern umgehen, warum war er denn sonst der gefürchtetste Lehrer von ganz Hogwarts. Er hatte einfach keine Ahnung wie er mit dem Kleinen umgehen musste. Noch dazu, war es nicht ganz einfach, er war kein einfaches Kind, er war der Junge der lebte. Wenn es die Presse mitbekommen würde, dann würde die Hölle losbrechen...

Doch was brauchte Harry jetzt? Wie sollte er mit ihm umgehen? Die Muggel hatte ihn ganz schön übel mitgespielt, zuerst musste der Kleine lernen, dass nicht alle Menschen so böse waren wie seine angebliche Verwandtschaft...

Der letzte Satz von Harry hatte sich tief in Severus Gehirn eingebrannt. Der Kleine dachte, er müsste wieder arbeiten... Severus sah traurig auf den nun friedlich daliegenden Jungen. Oh er würde sich an den Muggeln rächen... ganz bestimmt, aber so, dass es keiner mitbekam.

Mit diesen Gedanken ging Severus aus dem Zimmer. Er musste noch zu Dumbledore er wollte mit ihm sprechen, über die Zukunft des Kleinen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Severus sehr früh auf. Er war gestern noch lange bei Albus gewesen um mit ihm alles zu besprechen.

Fürs erste waren sie so verblieben, dass Harry bei Severus bleiben würde. Es war ja auch nur noch eine Woche Schule.

Ob Severus nächstes Jahr wieder unterrichten würde mussten sie in den Ferien entscheiden, je nach dem wie stabil der Kleine bis dahin war. Severus wollte den Kleinen nicht, wie Albus es vorgeschlagen hatte, von der Zaubererwelt isolieren, er würde ihn in eine Umgebung mit gleichaltrigen bringen. Er musste lernen, dass nicht alle Menschen so waren wie er es bisher kannte.

Er wollte den Kleinen nächstes Jahr, wenn es möglich war auf eine Muggelgrundschule anmelden. Vielleicht konnte er seinen alten Freund auch überreden seinen Sohn dorthin zu schicken... (Es gab leider bei den Zauberer keine ähnliche Einrichtung. Zaubererkinder bekamen entweder Privatunterricht oder sie wurden von ihren Eltern unterrichtet. Die wirkliche Schule begann in der Zaubererwelt erst mit dem 11 Lebensjahr...)

Severus setzte sich an den Tisch, die Hauselfen hatten wie jeden Morgen den Tisch gedeckt, doch heute hatten sie auch noch ein zusätzliches Gedeck für Harry dazugestellt.

Über die Dursleys konnten sich Albus und Severus nicht einig werden. Dumbledore wollte die Sache einfach vergessen, aber Severus konnte das einfach nicht, er hatte gesehen, was sie gemacht hatten. Und so etwas musste einfach bestraft werden. Er würde es eben alleine machen, aber er konnte bestimmt auf die Unterstützung seines Freundes rechnen... oh ja er würde ihn heute besuchen und sich mal eingehend mit ihm unterhalten. Mal sehen, ob sich da nichts machen lässt...

Harry erwachte ebenfalls recht zeitig am Morgen. Der Trank hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, er war ganz gesund. Und er hatte zu seiner Freude auch nicht, die Schmerzen, die er im Normalfall hatte. Ihm ging es richtig gut.

Severus hatte ihn also nicht angelogen. Mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen stand er auf. Er schaute sich im Zimmer um. Hinter der einen Tür war das Badezimmer und Harry wusch sich erst einmal das Gesicht. Severus sollte keinen Grund haben sich über ihn zu beschweren.

Nachdem er sich fertig gemacht hatte, schaute er was hinter der anderen Tür war. Er kam ins Wohnzimmer. Er war so fasziniert über die Einrichtung, dass er Severus zunächst einmal gar nicht bemerkte, der den Jungen mit einem zufriedenen lächeln mustert. Ihm ging es wieder richtig gut zu gehen. Und er war auch mutiger geworden... das war sehr gut. Severus freute sich darüber, vor allem als er die bewundernde Blicke des Kleinen sah. Seine Augen leuchteten...

"Guten Morgen, Harry. Gut geschlafen?" grüßte Severus. Harry zuckte zusammen, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Severus auch hier war. "Guten Morgen, Sir. Ja ich habe gut geschlafen." Antwortet er dann und ging zu Severus hinüber. Und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden. Severus schaute verwirrt auf den Jungen hinab. "Was machst du denn da? Willst du dich nicht zu mir setzen? Ich habe extra auf dich gewartet." Der Junge schaute zu ihm auf. "Ich soll mich zu dir an den Tisch setzten? Warum hast du mich denn nicht geweckt?" der Kleine krabbelte auf den Stuhl und setzte dich an den Tisch. "Warum sollte ich dich den wecken?" der Kleine zuckte mit den Schultern.

Hier war wirklich alles anders. Sein Onkel oder seine Tante hätten ihn bestimmt schon lange aus dem Bett geholt. Sev dagegen ließ ihn einfach schlafen. Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in Harry breit. Sev musste ihn einfach lieb haben.

Die beiden begannen zu essen. Harry schaute zunächst skeptisch auf all die Leckereien vor ihm, er traute sich nicht wirklich das zu nehmen, was er wollte. Severus bemerkte dies und fragte, was Harry wollte und reichte es ihm dann.

"Harry, ich denke wir werden heute zu den Malfoys gehen. Lucius ist mein bester Freund. Und er hat einen Sohn in deinem alter. Er heißt Draco und Draco ist mein Patensohn. Ihr könnt mit einander spielen und vielleicht kann dir Draco ein wenig über die Zaubererwelt erzählen. Ich muss nämlich was mit Lucius besprechen. Ist das okay?"

Harry sah seinen Retter an. Draco so alt wie er? Der Patensohn von Sev? Dann musste er ihn ja lieb haben... Von einer Sekunde auf die andere, war alle das Glück, das er bei dem Frühstück verspürt verschwunden. Sev konnte ihn nicht lieb haben...

"Okay. Liebst du Draco?" Er musste es wissen. Er wollte sich nicht etwas erhoffen, von dem er wusste, dass es unmöglich war. Noch wollte er Draco Sev wegnehmen.

"Natürlich liebe ich ihn. Er ist schließlich mein Patensohn!" Severus schaute auf den Kleinen vor sich, der nun betrübt den Kopf senkte. Mental gab er sich eine Ohrfeige, er hatte Harry mit dem was er gesagt hatte verletzt. Aber warum?

"Ach so. Und ich dachte du würdest mich lieb haben. Aber es ist schon okay." Harry wollte es nicht, aber seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

"Aber Harry, ich habe dich doch genauso lieb." Severus stand auf und ging zu dem Kleinen hinüber und nahm ihn in den Arm. Harry begann zu schluchzen.

"Aber ein Mensch kann nur ein Kind lieben. Für ein anders ist kein Platz. Ich will nicht, dass du Draco weniger liebst, nur weil ich da bin." Ganz gegen seine Aussage kuschelte sich Harry noch fester an seinen Sev, er wollte ihn nicht schon wieder verlieren...

"Harry man kann viele Kinder lieb haben, wirklich. Ich liebe dich und dennoch habe ich Draco nicht weniger lieb. Ich werde ihn genauso oft besuchen, wie immer. Nur dass ich dich mitnehme." Severus strich dem aufgelösten Jungen über den Rücken. Da kam noch viel auf ihn zu. Severus wurde bewusst, das jede kleine noch so unbedeutende Bemerkung den Kleinen total aus der Bahn werfen konnte. Oh diese Muggel würden leiden!

"Aber ist das nicht zuviel für dich? Ich meine zwei Kinder lieb zu haben?" Severus musste ein sehr starker Mann sein, wenn er zwei Kinder lieb haben konnte, die nicht mal seine eigenen waren...

Severus lachte leicht auf. "Nein, Harry es ist nicht schwer, jemand lieb zu haben. Glaub mir. Und du musst dir keine Sorgen um Draco machen, er lebt bei seinen Eltern, er würde meine Liebe nicht mal brauchen. Dennoch liebe ich ihn, ebenso wie dich. So aber nun werden wir dir mal was zum Anziehen suchen und dann machen wir uns auf den Weg. Einverstanden?"

"Einverstanden!"

Severus wischte Harry schnell die letzen Tränen von den Wangen, dann gingen sie gemeinsam ins Bad und danach half Severus Harry beim anziehen. Sie hatten keine Kleindung von Harry mitgenommen, also musste er noch mal seine alten Sachen anziehen. Severus hatte sie mit einem Spruch gereinigt und etwas geschrumpft damit sie etwas besser passten. Er konnte Harry keine Kleider von sich schrumpfen, da sie so verzaubert war, dass sie sich nur an ihn anpasste. Ein unpraktischer Zauber, wie Severus nun feststellen musste.

"Wie kommen wir den zu den Maltrofs?" fragte Harry neugierig.

"Sie heißen Malfoy. Ich denke das Einfachste wäre, wenn wir mit dem Flohpulver reisen."

"Was ist das? Flohpulver? Tut das weh?"

Severus seufze, dann begann er Harry zu erklären was es mit dem Flohpulver auf sich hatte. Harry schaute ihn aus großen Augen an.

"Ähm, gut, und das geht? Kannst du es mir erst einmal zeigen?"

Severus nickte. "Also gut, ich reise einmal hoch, sagen wir in den Krankenflügel, und wieder her. Aber bitte geh vom Kamin weg, nicht dass ich dich umrenne, wenn ich wieder komme. Schau zu. Ich komme gleich wieder."

Severus nahm sich auch die Tränke mit, wenn er schon dem Kleinen das Netzwerk vorführen sollte, dann konnte er es auch gleich mit was nützlichem Verbinden. Er warf eine Priese des Pulvers in den Kamin und sprach deutlich: "Hogwarts, Krankenflügel" und war verschwunden. Harry staunte nicht schlecht.

Nach etwa zwei Minuten kam Severus wieder zurück.

"Cool, ist ja klasse. Kann ich das auch machen?"

"Nur in Begleitung eines Erwachsenen. Man darf erst mit 7 alleine reisen. Und du bist erst 6 Jahre. Also gut, können wir nun zu den Malfoys gehen?"

"Gerne. Es tut auch nicht weh?"

"Nein!"

Severus nahm den Kleinen auf den Arm und gemeinsam reisten sie nach Malfoy Manor. Harry schaute sich erst einmal um, es war eine riesige Halle, in der sie angekommen waren. Die Menschen, die hier lebten mussten sehr reich sein...

Kaum waren sie angekommen, da kam auch schon Lucius mit seinem Sohn die Treppe herunter.

tbc

A/N.: Okay hier ist mal schluss für heute... ich kann nicht mehr weiter schreiben... Aber sagt mir bitte gleich, wenn es schon so eine ff geben sollte, ja?

Also ich warte nun auf einen Kommi...


	14. 14 Kapitel

Gut, es ist glaube ich etwas länger geworden als sonst, hab mir extra viel Mühe mit dem Teil hier gemacht, und ich wollte ihn auch nicht teilen oder kürzen...

Ach ja ich danke allen, die mir mit einem Kommi, geholfen haben doch noch dieses Pitelchen heute hochzuladen... alle einmal Knuddel

So nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

14. Kapitel

"Onkel Sev." Rief der blonde Junge und rannte auf Severus zu. Severus empfing ihn und nahm ihn auf den Arm. Oh ja Severus liebte diesen Jungen...

Harry trat einige Schritte auf die Seite, er wollte nicht stören. Lieber nicht auffallen... das war meist das Beste. Er schaute sich neugierig in der Halle um, blieb aber auf seinem Platz stehen.

"Severus gut, dass du da bist. Aber wen hast du uns den da mitgebracht?" begrüßte Lucius seinen alten Freund. Und umarmte ihn, nachdem Severus Draco wieder auf dem Boden abgesetzt hatte.

"Ja Lucius es ist schön dich zu sehen. Das hier ist Harry, Harry Potter. Er wird nun bei mir leben, wenn alles gut läuft. Du weißt doch, ich bin auch sein Pate." Lucius nickte. Ja er kannte die Wahrheit, und er wusste, wie sehr Severus darunter gelitten hatte, dass er Harry nicht zu sich holen konnte. Er konnte wieder das Strahlen in Severus Augen sehen, das er schon so lange nicht mehr hatte sehen können, außer er spiele mit Draco. Doch er würde sagen es war nun noch viel stärker...

"Harry, das sind nun Lucius und Draco. Draco das ist Harry, er ist auch mein Patensohn. Er ist neu in unsere Welt. Bitte zeig ihn ein wenig von unserer Welt. Er kennt sich hier gar nicht aus. Und Harry du kannst Draco ja etwas von deiner Welt erzählen, wenn du willst." Severus schaute zu Harry der sich etwas abseits gestellt hatte. Er wirkte so klein und hilflos. Aber zu Severus Freude musterte Harry Draco neugierig... Vielleicht würden die beiden ja gute Freunde werden... und Draco konnte Harry zeigen, dass nicht alle so waren wie die Dursleys...

"Okay mach ich. Kommst du mit? Harry?" Severus wurde von der Stimme seines Patenkindes aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen. Harry schaute unsicher zu Severus auf, dieser nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

"Also gut. Ich bin Harry, Harry Potter!" Harry streckte ihm die Hand hin. Severus nicken bestätigte ihm, dass er wirklich mit Draco reden durfte. Harry freute sich, denn Draco schien sehr nett zu sein. Er mochte ihn irgendwie, von Draco würde ihm keine Gefahr drohen und auch nicht von dem großen Mann mit den langen blonden Haaren. Woher er das wusste, konnte er nicht sagen, aber er spürte es.

"Sehr erfreut dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Draco, Draco Malfoy!" sie schüttelten sich die Hände und lachten dann. Die beiden Erwachsen konnten sich auch ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, die beiden waren so süß.

"Gut, da das nun geklärt wäre, wie wärs? Draco zeig doch Harry einfach mal dein Zimmer, oder den Garten. Na los, geht spielen!" sagte Lucius machte eine Handbewegung, als wollte er die beiden fortscheuchen. Draco nahm Harry an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

Zuerst führte Draco Harry erst einmal in sein Zimmer. Harry staunte, er hatte ja schon Dudleys Zimmer gesehen und auch aufgeräumt, aber das hier war einfach gigantisch. Ein rießen großes Bett stand in der Mitte, in dieses Bett hätte laut Harry eine ganze Fußballmannschaft schlafen können... an den Wänden waren Regal mit lauter Spielsachen und Büchern... soviel es war einfach unglaublich.

Aber das war noch nicht genug, auf dem Boden lag ein wunderschöner flauschiger Teppich und darauf war eine Eisenbahn aufgebaut, die sich auf den Schienen bewegte. Draco setzte sich auf den Boden und fragte: "Was ist los, nun komm schon. Wir können eine Runde Zug spielen. Oder hast du keine Lust?"

"Du willst, dass ich mit dir spiele? Ich darf wirklich mit der Eisenbahn spielen?" fragte Harry erstaunt. Dudley fand es immer witzig, Harry zu sich zu rufen und ihn dann zusehen zulassen, wie er spielte... Für einen Moment, wirkte Harry wie weggetreten, aber Dracos Stimme holte ihn schnell wieder ins hier und jetzt zurück.

"Klar! Komm wir fangen noch mal neu an. Das Aufbauen ist doch immer das schönste! Hilfst du mir, oder willst du lieber was anders machen?"

"Nein." Sagte Harry schnell und setzte sich zu Draco und gemeinsam begann sie neue strecken aufzubauen. Sie legten ein Teil der schien unter Dracos Bett, das war der Tunnel... ein anderen Teil verlegten sie auf eine kleine Kommode, das war der gemeine Steilhang... und noch ein Teil durch einen Berg von Klamotten, die Draco aus seinem Schrank zog, hier würden die Räuber den Zug überfallen...

Harry war so in das Aufbauen vertieft, dass er nicht wirklich bemerkte, was sie für eine Unordnung veranstalteten. Die beiden Jungs, waren viel zu sehr beschäftigt damit die Strecke aufzubauen...

Doch irgendwann, nachdem sie alles fertig gebaut hatten, und der Zug seine Runden gedreht hatte, wurde es ihnen langweilig... Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg in den Garten, da es ein Wunderschöner Tag war, und es etwas zu warm war gingen sie in Richtung des Waldes, der zum Anwesen der Malfoys gehörte....

bei Severus und Lucius

Severus und Lucius gingen, nachdem die beiden verschwunden waren erst einmal ins Wohnzimmer und setzen sich.

"Nun, magst du mir nicht erzählen, wie du es geschafft hast den Jungen von seinen Verwandten zu holen?" fragte Lucius neugierig und reichte Severus eine Tasse Tee.

Severus nahm die Tasse, trank einen Schluck, und begann zu erzählen, wie er Harry gefunden und schließlich nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte.

Lucius der schon bemerkt hatte, dass Harry etwas schüchtern war wurde so richtig wütend, wenn er eins hasste, dann waren es Erwachsene, die ein Kind misshandelten. Egal ob nun Muggel oder Zauberer. Lucius war kurz davor zu den Dursleys zu gehen und ihnen gehörig den Marsch zu blasen, doch das konnte er nicht, nicht so unvorbereitet, das wusste er...

Also versprach er Severus zu helfen, seine Rache zu bekommen, auch er wollte sich aktiv daran beteiligen... Sie schmiedeten gemeinsam Rachepläne. Das einzigste Problem dabei war, dass niemals rauskommen durfte, wer es gewesen war, und leider mussten sie diese Rache auch überleben...

Nach einigen Stunden der planes war der Plan perfekt...

Severus würde einen Trank brauen, der diese Muggel dazu brachte ihre schlimmsten Erlebnisse nochmals zu erleben, ähnlich wie die Wirkung der Dementoren, nur das dieser Trank weder im Blut, noch sonst irgendwie nachweisbar war. Okay er gehörte zur Schwarzen Magie, aber was solls?

Dann würden sie ihnen das Trinkwasser etwas vergiften, nicht nur das Trinkwasser der Dursleys, nein das der ganzen Straße, schließlich hatten die Nachbarn einfach so weggesehen.... und das war genauso verwerflich, wie ein Kind zu schlagen, so fanden es auf jeden Fall die beiden...

Und zum Schluss noch einen klitze-kleinen Albtraumfluch... Oh ja ihre Rache war grausam. Nach einer Woche würden die Muggel so fertig mit den Nerven sein... oh ja, das war einfach nur genial... (Okay, sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie diese Flüche aufrecht erhalten wollten, aber wohl so ein, zwei Tage für die Flüche... die Vergiftung, die würde sich wie ein Grippe oder so bemerkbar machen... vielleicht auch schlimmer... ein, zwei Wochen, würden sie schon damit zu kämpfen haben... ja ihre Rache war genial)

Nur waren sie sich noch nicht einig, was sie solange mit dem Jungen der Muggel tun sollten... Nach einer weiteren Stunde hatten sie es, er würde einfach solange bei Verwandten untergebracht werden müssen... Auch, wenn er Mitschuld war und Harry ebenfalls gequält hatte, so konnten sie ihm nichts antun, er war ein Kind, und konnte nichts dafür... (Andere Kinder in der Straße würden sie ebenfalls "evakuieren" müssen... aber das war für die beiden eigentlich kein Problem... ein wenig Gedächtnisveränderung und schon würden man sie fortschicken, auf ein Ferienlager oder so... sind ja schließlich bald Ferien...)

Ja der Plan war gut. Und sie würden sogleich mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen... denn es würde noch etwas dauern, bis sie loslegen konnten...

(Man kann also sagen es herrschte beschäftigtes Treiben bei den Malfoys. Die Kleine bauten ihre Eisenbahn und die Großen schmiedeten ihre Pläne...)

Zur Mittagsessenszeit ließ Lucius durch einen Hauselfen seinem Sohn und Harry etwas zu essen bringen, während er mit Severus einen Snack einnahm und die benötigten Tränke braute. Lucius wusste, das Draco mit Harry draußen war (er hatte ein Hauselfen geschickt, der nach den beiden sehen sollte, sich aber nicht zeigen, damit sich die Jungs nicht beobachtet vorkamen...) und dass sie sehr beschäftigt waren und es ihnen sicher nichts ausmachen würde "allein" ihr Mahl einzunehmen... sie würde später gemeinsam Abendessen...

bei Harry und Draco

Harry und Draco haben sich im Wald, der zum Grundstück der Malfoys gehörte ein Baumhaus gebaut. Zuerst mussten sie natürlich den geeigneten Baum finden...

Als sie den Richtigen Baum gefunden hatten, erschien Dobby mit dem Mittagessen und natürlich half Dobby den beiden. Harry war am Anfang sehr erschrocken gewesen, als er ihn sah. Aber er hatte dich schnell mit ihm angefreundet. Draco und auch Dobby erzählten Harry so einiges von der magischen Welt und Harry hörte gespannt zu. (Dobby hatte den Befehl, nichts über Harry Potter zu sagen... da weder Harry noch Draco davon etwas wussten...)

Dank Dobby war das Baumhaus sehr schnell errichtet und die Jungs spielen noch eine Weile, böse Zaubererräuber... und ähnliches, Dobby war wieder ins Haus zurückgekehrt...

Draco und Harry rannten durch den Wald, gejagt von den Auroren... also sie sich in ein Schlammloch warfen um sich von ihnen zu verstecken. Und da sie schon mal im Schlamm lagen und es eh so heiß war lieferten sie sich auch gleich einer Schlammschlacht... sie hörten erst auf, als sie von oben bis unten verdreckt waren... ein kleiner Fluss war in der Nähe und die Beiden wuschen sich so gut es ging, natürlich ging nicht alles raus...

Also die beiden Erwachsenen mit den Brauen fertig waren, war es auch schon Abend und Lucius und Severus riefen nach den beiden Jungen.

Harry und Draco hörten die Rufe und rannten zum Haus. Es war schon recht spät und die Sonne näherte sich immer mehr dem Horizont, daher war es nicht verwunderlich, dass die beiden Hunger hatten und sich aufs Essen freuten.

Sie hielten vor den Erwachsenen an, die sie mit einem Kritischen Blick musterten. Man sah noch recht deutlich, die Spuren, die die Schlammschlacht auf den Klamotten der beiden hinterlassen hatte.

Harry sah den Blick von Severus und im wurde ganz anders, er hatte den ganzen Tag über vergessen, dass er sich gut benehmen sollte. Wollte er nicht wieder geschlagen werden. Er wusste nicht warum, er es vergessen hatte... Doch er tat es immer. Fast schon ängstlich blickte er zu seinem Paten. Was würde er tun? War das da eben Enttäuschung in den Augen von Sev und Lucius?

Harry konnte die Blicke der beiden nicht deuten. Doch er wusste, dass er alles falsch gemacht hatte. Er sah auf seine Schuhe und ihm wurde bewusste, dass er total dreckig war. Und auch Draco war es...

Lucius der seinen Sohn kannte und wusste, dass er es einfach nicht schaffte einen Nachmittag draußen zu verbringen ohne dreckig zu werden meinte nur:

"Kann man euch nicht einmal eine Stunde aus den Augen lasse, ohne dass ihr ausseht wie Schweine. Also ab mit euch in die Badewanne!" sagte er rasch.

Draco strahlte nur seinen Vater an. Er wusste, dass Lucius es nicht so meinte, wie er es sagte, er wusste, dass sein Vater sich darüber freute, wenn er so aussah, denn man konnte nur dreckig werden wenn man auch spielte. Dass hatte ihm einmal Lucius erklärt. Draco zog Harry mit sich mit.

Als Harry an Severus und Lucius vorbeikam hielt er kurz an und murmelte: "Es tut mir leid!" wurde aber sogleich von Draco weiter gezogen.

Severus und auch Lucius war aufgefallen, dass Harry bei dem Tonfall von Lucius zusammengezuckt hatte. Und Lucius hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Er hatte es einfach vergessen. Die beiden sahen so normal und glücklich aus, dass Lucius fast schon bezweifelte, dass die Muggel diesen Jungen so behandelt haben konnten. Doch ein blick in die Augen des Kleinen zeigten ihm, das dem nicht so war. Und auch die leise gemurmelte Entschuldigung, sprach für sich.

Harry machte sich Vorwürfe. Er hatte Lucius verärgert, und wenn er sauer war, dann würde er es an Sev auslassen und dieser würde ihn nicht mehr lieb haben. Er machte immer ärger. Wie konnte er nur vergessen? Wie konnte er nur einfach so mit Draco spielen ohne daran zu denken, dass sie nicht so dreckig werden durften?

Aber noch mehr sorgen machte er sich um Draco, was würde Lucius mit ihm machen, wenn er mit Sev weg war. Würde er ihn schlagen? Harry wünschte sich für einen Moment, er währe wieder bei den Dursleys. Dann würden nicht die Menschen leiden, die er so gern hatte.

"Draco, es tut mir leid!" Draco schaute verwirrt auf den Jungen neben sich. "Was?"

"Na, dass dein Vater sauer auf uns ist."

"Er ist doch nicht Sauer. Das sagt er immer, wenn ich rein komme. Aber er freut sich immer darüber, dass kann man in seinen Augen sehen. Komm hier lang. Da ist mein Badezimmer. Magst du allein oder mit mir Baden?"

"Bist du sicher das er nicht sauer ist?" fragte Harry nach. Ein klein wenig Hoffnung machte sich in ihm breit, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

"Ja. Was ist jetzt?" sagte Draco und zog Harry weiter hinter sich her. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sich Harry so große sorgen machte. Es war doch alles gut. Und sie würden jetzt erst mal baden... oh wie Draco baden liebte...

"Mit dir, wenn ich darf." Sagte Harry leise.

Draco nickte. "Klaro." Und zog Harry nun endgültig mit sich ins Badezimmer. Sie zogen sich aus und stiegen in die schon gefüllte Badewanne. Harry liebte Baden, er hatte es zwar noch nie gemacht, aber er liebte es. Soviel Wasser. Vergnügt planschten sie in der Badewanne rum und setzten dabei das halbe Bad unter Wasser. Weil sie mal wieder in eine Seeschlacht verwickelt waren und die den Schatz (eine hellgelbe Quitscheente) vor dem Bösen Studelmonster (ihre Beine, mit den sie das Wasser aufwühlten) retten mussten...

Erst als der Schaum verschwunden war bemerkte Draco, dass Harry lauter Striemen und Narben auf seinem Körper hatte. Zuvor waren sie so im Spiel vertiefte gewesen und Schaum hatte ihre Körper bedeck. Doch nun waren sie vom vielen Geplansche erschöpft und lagen nebeneinander in der großen Wanne.

"Harry woher hast du all diese Narben?" wollte Draco wissen. Und fuhr eine, die über Harrys Bauch ging nach. Sie war sehr alt, vielleicht die Erste, die Harry bekommen hatte, mit dem Springseil, das Onkel Vernon zufällig in der Hand gehalten hatte...

"Von meinem Onkel." Sagte Harry leise. Er konnte noch genau seinen Onkel sehen... wie er ihn ins Wohnzimmer zerrte und auf ihn einschlug. Sein T-Shirt war ihm hochgerutscht und schon traf ihn der schlag mit dem Seil. Es war das erste mal gewesen, dass er ihn mit etwas anderen Schlug, als mit der Hand. Blut strömte ihm aus der Wunde. Und Onkel Vernon hielt inne und sperrte ihn in den Schrank. Brachte ihm später noch einen Verband... Danach hörte er aber nicht mehr auf, wenn er Blut floss... doch damals, beim erstem Mal, war auch Onkel Vernon erschrocken über sich, das wusste Harry.

"Aber warum? Und wieso sind die nicht magisch geheilt worden?" Draco konnte es nicht verstehen. Er hatte noch nie solche Narben gesehen. Es musste sehr weh getan haben.

"Weiß nicht, warum sie nicht magisch geheilt wurden, vielleicht, weil ich erst kurz hier bin. Ich habe sie aber verdient. Ich war unartig und habe Sachen kaputt gemacht" murmelte Harry. Es stimmte, er hatte mit Absicht Dudleys Gameboy in die Wassertonne geworfen... warum wusste er nicht mehr, nur, dass er Dudley weh tun wollte... und so hatte er ihm sein liebstes Spielzeug kaputt gemacht. Ja er hatte es verdient.

Draco bemerkte, dass Harry nicht darüber sprechen wollte und beließ es dabei. Er wollte nicht dass der Junge wieder traurig wurde... aber er würde mit seinem Dad darüber sprechen müssen. Wie konnte jemand nur so grausam sein? Warum schlug jemand ein Kind? Wenn sein Dad sauer war, dann musste Draco in sein Zimmer. Aber sein Dad würde ihn sicher niemals schlagen...

Nach einiger Zeit betrat Lucius das Badezimmer.

"Na ihr, genug gebadet? Na dann kommt mal raus, wir wollen schließlich noch was essen. Oder habt ihr keinen Hunger?" sagte er und musterte den nassen Boden... oh ja Jungs...

"Doch!" rief Draco, "aber ich will noch nicht raus." Quengelte er... Lucius kannte das Spiel... Draco würde niemals freiwillig aus der Badewanne kommen. Er musste ihn immer rausfischen... und Lucius musste sagen es machte ihm einen riesen Spaß, auch wenn er dabei meist von oben bis unten nass war... aber wozu war man den ein Zauberer????

Harry dagegen war sofort aus der Badewanne geklettert, er wollte nicht schon wieder Lucius ärgern. Und schaute sich nun suchend um. Lucius reichte ihm ein Handtuch. "Danke Sir!"

Harry wickelte sich in sein Handtuch ein und schaute wie Draco munter in der Badewanne rumplanschte und dabei noch mehr Wasser im Bad verteilte.

"Draco nun ist es aber genug, schau mal die Sauerei hier an!" schimpfte Lucius halb ernst. Draco ließ dies Kalt, das war ein Teil ihres Rituals... Und warum sollte er sich Gedanken darüber machen, was mit dem Bad war? Ein kleiner Spruch und schon war alles trocken...

Harry dagegen zuckte zusammen und drückte sich an die Wand. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie viel Wasser aus der Badewanne nach draußen geflossen war. Er hatte es geschafft, er hatte nun Lucius richtig verärgert...

Ängstlich beobachtete er nun, wie Lucius Draco aus der Wanne fischte. Draco wehrte sich anfangs gegen Lucius, spritzte ihn sogar noch nass. Doch als er schlussendlich in den Armen seines Dads lag, kuschelte er sich ins Handtuch und noch dichter an seinen Dad. Lucius rubbelte Draco trocken. Beide begannen zu kichern.

Harry schaute, den beiden zu wagte nicht etwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen. Ihm gefiel das Bild, dass die beiden abgaben. Ja Lucius musste seinen Sohn lieb haben, wenn er ihn sogar jetzt noch mochte, obwohl er von oben bis unten nass war.

Harry erschrak zu Tode, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er schaute panisch nach oben und blickte in zwei schwarze Augen. Erleichtert drückte er sich gegen Sev. Wich aber sofort von ihm wieder zurück, er würde ihn nass machen, mit seinen Haaren und dem feuchten Handtuch. Severus war etwas irritiert. "Was ist los? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?" "Nein. Aber ich mache dich doch nass!" sagte Harry leise. "Aber das macht doch nichts! Harry schon vergessen ich kann zaubern. Wenn du mich nass machst, dann zaubere ich mich wieder trocken..."

Zum Beweis schloss aber den Jungen in seine Arme und hob ihn hoch. Grimmig stellte er fest, dass der Kleine viel zu leicht für sein Alter war. Harry kuschelte sich so nah es ging an Severus. Er fühlte sich geborgen.

Severus ging mit Harry in ein Zimmer, in dem einige Anziehsachen lagen. Vorsichtig setzte er ihn auf dem Boden ab.

"Schau dir mal die Sachen an. Wir haben sie nach einigen Mühen aus Draco Zimmer geholt, ihr habt eine ganz schöne Sauerei gemacht. Sie sind ihm zu klein. Du kannst dir was aussuchen...Morgen werden wir dir was zum Anziehen kaufen."

Harry sah zu Severus und erkannte, dass er ihm nicht böse war, wegen dem Zimmer.

Harry sah sich die Sachen an. Sie waren alle total schön. "Aber warum willst du mir neue kaufen? Die hier sind doch wunderschön." "Ja das sind sie. Aber dennoch kaufen wir morgen noch welche. Du kannst diese aber gerne mitnehmen." "Echt? Cool!"

Er zog sich eine bequeme schwarze Hose und einen Flauschig, grünen Pulli an. Es war ihm egal, dass sie schon mal jemand anderes getragen hatte, er war schließlich nichts anders gewöhnt, aber diese Sachen waren so wunderschön... er liebte sie einfach.

Harry schaute nun zu Sev. "Du Sev. War Lucius sehr böse auf Draco? Ich meine, wegen dem Zimmer und dem Dreck?" Severus schaute den Jungen an, innerlich gab er sich eine Ohrfeige, warum hatte er Harry gesagt, dass es in Dracos Zimmer so ausgesehen hatte?

"Nein, Harry er war nicht böse. Er liebt Draco, und er mag es, wenn er spielt. Keine angst. Er würde Draco nie schlagen. Harry er liebt Draco, das kannst du mir glauben." Harry schaute sev an und warf sich ihm dann ihn die Arme. Verwirrt fing Severus den Kleine auf. "Das ist gut, ich hab mir schon solche Sorgen gemacht. Und Lucius schlägt ihn wirklich nicht?" flüsterte Harry. Severus strich dem Kleine beruhigend über den Rücken. Der Kleine musst wirklich noch lernen, dass Schlagen nicht zur Tagesordnung gehörte. "Nein, Lucius würde so etwas nie machen. Außerdem würde ich es nicht zulassen. Aber nun komm, wir müssen runter zu Essen. Oder hast du gar keinen Hunger?"

"Doch, ich habe einen Bärenhunger. Los komm." Rief Harry und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Severus sah ihm verwundert hinterher. Sowas, gerade eben hatte er schon befürchtet, der Kleine würde wieder zusammen brechen und nun rannte er so voller Selbstvertrauen los? Kinder - er würde sie einfach nie verstehen. Dennoch war er froh darüber. Vielleicht würde Harry eines Tages vergessen können, was man ihm angetan hatte. Ja vergessen das wäre das beste... (Sicher???)

Severus ging nachdenklich dem Kleinen hinterher.

Harry war schon vorrausgerannt und stieß im Esszimmer auf Lucius. Draco war noch nicht da. "Wo ist Draco?" wollte Harry wissen und schaute Lucius fragend an. "Der ist noch oben. Er wusste nicht was er anziehen sollte." Harry ging zu Lucius, der schon am Tischende platzgenommen hatte. "Lucius, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich schuld war, dass Draco so dreckig war. Ich habe ihn mit Schlamm beworfen. Du darfst ihm nicht böse sein. Ja?" sagte Harry und neigte seinen Kopf. Lucius griff nach Harrys Kinn und zwang ihn ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Harry, ich bin ihm nicht böse. Ich finde es unter uns gesagt sogar schön, wenn er so dreckig nach hause kommt... Hast du das verstanden? Ein Kind kann nur Kind sein, wenn es dreckig, von oben bis unten nach Hause kommt." Harry sah Lucius erstaunt an. Das konnte ja nicht sein? Tante Petunia hatte ihm immer ein paar Ohrfeigen gegeben, wenn er es gewagt hatte sich dreckig zu machen, wenn er die Blumenbeete vom Unkraut befreien musste. "Aber wir haben unsere Sachen so dreckig gemacht." Wollte Harry widersprechen, doch Lucius lachte nur. "Oh Harry, das macht doch nicht, mit einem kleinen Zauberspruch ist doch gleich alles wieder sauber. Ich hätte euch nicht einmal baden schicken müssen..." Harry sah den Mann vor sich einfach nur an, in dieser Welt war alles so anders.

Severus kam herein und sah, dass Harry verwirrt, aber nicht verängstigt bei Lucius stand. "Lucius, wo ist denn Draco?" "Ich bin hier Onkel. Können wir jetzt essen?" Lucius und Harry wanden sich den beiden zu und lächelten. Schnell setzen sich alle an den Tisch und die Hauselfen servierten das Essen. Harry und Draco aßen fast schon um die Wette, so ausgehungert waren sie. Severus und Lucius musterten die beiden Jungen grinsend. Es war einfach herrlich, wie die beiden so herzhaft aßen.

Severus freute sich, dass Harry einfach soviel zu essen nahm, wie er wollte, ohne großartig danach zu fragen. Er hoffte, dass er durch Draco schnell lernte, was man als Kind tun durfte.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich Severus und Harry von den beiden Malfoys.

bei Draco und Lucius

"Du Das, kann ich dich was fragen?" Sagte Draco, als er sich in sein Bett legte. "Warum haben die Menschen, bei den Harry gelebt hat, ihm solche Schmerzen zugefügt?" Lucius schaute erstaunt auf seinen Sohn, er hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass er es vergessen hatte oder gar nicht bemerkt.

"Nun, Draco es gibt einfach Menschen, die sind anders als wir. Sie mochten den Jungen eigentlich gar nicht bei sich haben, aber man hatte sie dazu gezwungen."

"Aber warum konnte dann Onkel Sev nicht Harry nehmen? Er hat ihn doch lieb." Lucius seufzte. Sollte er Draco nun die ganze Geschichte über den dunklen Lord erzählen?

"Draco, es gab vor ungefähr 6 Jahren einen Zauberer, der war sehr böse. Dieser Zauberer hat Harrys Eltern umgebracht, er wollte auch Harry töten, doch irgendwie, keiner weiß warum, hat er es nicht geschafft. Harry ist nun in unserer Welt berühmt. Weil er den bösen Zauberer vertrieben hat. Damit er in Ruhe aufwachsen kann, hat ihn Dumbledore zu den Muggeln gebracht..."

Draco schaute seinen Vater mit großen Augen an, das hätte er nie vermutet.

"Aha. Aber nun durfte er zu Severus, weil es ihm da besser geht?"

"Ja."

"Dann ist gut." Draco kuschelte sich in seine Decke, er war müde. Er hatte nicht wirklich alles verstanden, was sein Vater ihm sagen wollte, aber er konnte ihn auch noch morgen fragen. "Nun schlaf gut, mein Sohn." Sagte Lucius uns strich noch einmal liebevoll über den Kopf seines Sohnes und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Nacht, Dad!" murmelte Draco und war schon eingeschlafen.

bei Harry und Snape

Severus und Harry stiegen in Hogwarts aus dem Kamin. Severus brachte Harry ins Bad und half ihm beim umziehen. Dann brachte er Harry ins Bett. Dabei berichtete Harry Severus was er den ganzen Tag mit Draco gemacht hatte. Severus freute sich, dass sich die beiden so gut verstanden. Und dass Harry scheinbar volles vertrauen zu Draco und auch Lucius hatte.

"Harry ich muss morgen früh unterrichten. Lucius wird kommen und dich abholen. Ist das okay für dich, oder soll ich lieber Urlaub machen? Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass es kein Problem ist." Doch zu Severus Überraschung sagte Harry.

"Du kannst mich auch einfach hier lassen, ich mach dir auch sicher nichts kaputt. Ich bleibe einfach im Bett liegen. Aber wenn du willst kannst du mir auch wieder einen Schlaftrank geben. Lucius muss doch nicht extra kommen." Severus schluckte. "Nein, Harry, ich lasse dich nicht hier alleine. Aber wenn du nicht zu Lucius willst ist das okay."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Doch ich geh gern zu Lucius, dann kann ich mit Draco weiter spielen. Ich dachte nur... ich will doch nicht stören." "Harry du störst nicht." Severus setzte sich zu dem Jungen ans Bett und strich ihm über den Kopf.

"Wirklich?" "JA, Wirklich!" "Dann ist ja gut. Ich freu mich schon auf morgen. Aber du holst mich wieder ab, oder?" Harry klammerte sich an Severus Robe fest. "Bitte, lass mich nicht mehr allein. Kannst du hier schlafen? Ich mach mich auch ganz klein."

"Harry ich verspreche dir ich hol die gleich ab, wenn ich fertig bin mit dem Unterricht. Und ich werde natürlich bei dir schlafe, wenn du es möchtest. Ich werde mich fertig machen und mich zu dir legen. Ich bin mir sicher, das Bett ist groß genug für uns beide." Severus gab Harry noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann machte er sich auf den Weg ins Bad, um sich ebenfalls fertig zu machen. Dann legte er sich zu dem Kleinen ins Bett. Harry kuschelte sich sogleich an Severus, der beschützend einen Arm um den Kleinen legte.

Das ist das erste mal, dass er mich um etwas bittet... dachte Severus noch bevor er einschlief.

tbc

A/N.: So Leute, das war jetzt aber mal ein wirklich langer Teil... ich hoffe ich komme bald dazu weiter zu schreiben... gut, sagte mit bitte wie es war... ja?

Bis hoffentlich bald...

vickysnape


	15. 15 Kapitel

So noch ein Teil, ich hoffe er gefällt euch... (Ich warte auf euren Kommi!). Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen leider kein Internet. heul aber jetzt geht es gerade wieder...

Ich danke allen, die mir ein Kommi geschrieben haben... dieser Teil ist nur für euch...

Warnung: Ich glaube diese Kapi ist mir etwas entglitten, es sollte eigentlich lustiger werden... ich hoffe es gefällt euch dennoch...

So viel Spaß...

vickysnape

15. Kapitel

Severus erwachte am nächsten Morgen und war im ersten Moment etwas irritiert, etwas stimmt hier nicht! Etwas war eindeutig anders als sonst, und es gefiel ihm.

Er schaute nach rechts und sah Harry dort liegen. Da fiel es ihm wieder ein. Harry, war ja jetzt bei ihm... er hatte bei dem Kleinen geschlafen, weil dieser nicht wieder alleine sein wollte. Daher kam also die Wärme. Severus streichelte sanft über den kleinen Jungen. der ist so lieb. Ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen. Solange ich lebe, wird dir keiner mehr so weh tun! dachte Severus bei sich. Dann stand er vorsichtig auf, um den Kleinen nicht zu wecken.

Als Severus sich angezogen, und die Hauselfen das Frühstück gemacht hatten, setzte sich der Tränkemeister ans Bett und weckte sanft das Kind. "Harry, guten Morgen, aufstehen." Sagte er leise, um den Jungen nicht zu erschrecken. Harry jedoch setzte sich blitzschnell auf, als er Severus hörte, und schaute sich ängstlich um. Severus war zutiefst erschrocken, als sich der Kleine so plötzlich aufsetzte und flüsterte: "Ich komme, Tante Petunia!"

Das ist eindeutig antrainiert!

"Harry, mein kleiner, alles okay du bist hier bei mir. Guten Morgen." Sagte Severus und lächelte den Kleinen an. "Mmmorgen, Sir. Hab ich zu lang geschlafen? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?" fragte der Kleine verstört und schaute Severus vorsichtig in die Augen, fast so als ob er nach etwas bestimmten suchte, doch er schien es nicht zu finden.

"Hey, Kleiner, alles ist in Ordnung. Ich wollte dich nur zum Frühstück wecken. Oder hast du keinen Hunger? Lucius müsste in einer halben Stunde kommen, um dich abzuholen." Erklärte Severus.

Harry sah in an, dann fiel ihm das Gespräch vom Abend wieder ein. "Frühstück ist gut. Und ich darf wirklich zu Draco gehen? Du verbietest es mir nicht, weil ich es gerne will?" fragte er und schaute Severus mit großen, fragenden Augen an.

Severus war geschockt. Er würde Harry nie etwas verbieten, nur weil er es gerne tat niemals. "Harry ich würde dir nie verbieten zu Draco zu gehen, wenn du es willst. Und nun komm." Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo schon das Frühstück stand. Noch etwas zögerlich ging Harry auf den Stuhl zu und setzte sich. Severus sah das, sagte aber nichts. Er war viel zu froh, dass Harry sich auf den Stuhl und nicht auf den Boden setzte. Ja es würde noch eine Zeit lang dauern, bis Harry sich wie ein normales Kind verhielt, bis er alles vergessen haben würde, wenn er denn je vergessen könnte...

Als sie fertig mit dem Frühstück, half Severus Harry sich fertig zu machen.

"Harry, du wirst heute mit Lucius und Draco einkaufen gehen. Bitte kauf alles was du willst, mach dir keinen Kopf, wegen der Bezahlung, das Regel ich schon. Ja?" Harry schaute Sev mit großen Augen an. Sev wollte ihm wirklich neue Sachen kaufen? Warum? Er war es doch nicht Wert und die Sachen von Draco waren doch noch so gut wie neu! Sie waren doch das Beste, was er je gehabt hatte und so schön.

Eigentlich hatte er sie ja gar nicht verdient, er war doch nur ein Monster!

Oder wollte Sev nur, dass er so teuer war, damit er ihn zwingen konnte zu arbeiten? So wie es seine Verwanden getan hatten? Das musste es sein...

"Nein!" wild schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. "Nein, bitte, du musst kein Geld ausgeben für mich! Bitte, die Sachen von Draco sind mehr als genug für mich. Sie sind ja noch fast neu. Und ich arbeite auch ohne, dass du mir was kaufst. Keine Angst ich laufe auch nicht weg. Ich darf doch schon hier Wohnen, ich kann dir doch nie das Geld zurück zahlen. Ich will nicht in die Hölle! Weil ich die Schulden nicht zahlen kann. Und auch meine Eltern sollen da nicht hin" Harry erstarrte, das hatte er ja ganz vergessen! Wie konnte er nur, was hatte er getan?

Dicke Krokodilstränen liefen dem Kleinen über die Wange. Severus stand wie erstarrt da, alles hatte er erwartet aber nicht das. Oh diese Muggel, wie er sie hasste. Sie haben ihn nicht nur misshandelt, nein sie hatten in verletzt, tief in seiner Seele. Ihn unter Druck gesetzt. Nur mit was? Severus konnte sich keinen Reim aus den Worten des Kleinen machen. Er verstand es einfach nicht. Was sollte das mit der Hölle? In die Hölle kamen, wenn überhaupt nur schlechte Menschen...

Eigentlich wollte der den Kleinen anschreien, dass das alles eine Lüge ist. Dass weder er noch seine Eltern in der Hölle schmoren würde, für was auch immer. Das alles war einfach zu absurd.

Aber er hielt sich zurück, das würde den Kleinen nur noch mehr verängstigen.

"Harry komm zu mir." Sagte er leise und breitete seine Arme aus, doch Harry reagierte nicht. "Harry, was ist los?" wieder keine Reaktion.

Langsam ging Severus auf Harry zu, doch der Kleine wich immer weiter zurück. Severus wusste nicht mehr weiter, was hatte den der Kleine?

Harry wich seinem Sev aus, er durfte nicht näher kommen, er war in Gefahr, das spürte er genau. Er begann zurückzuweichen, bis er an die Wand stieß. "nein, bitte, komm nicht näher!" rief Harry in Panik aus.

Wenn Sev ihn mögen würde, dann müsste auch er für seine Schulden zahlen. Er konnte sie nicht alleine zahlen, nicht, wenn er hier war. Er musste zurück zu den Dursleys. Harry erschauderte bei diesem Gedanken, er wollte nicht. Aber wenn er blieb war sein Freund, und Draco und Lucius in Gefahr, er mochte sie schon zu sehr... er wäre schuld...

"Harry was ist los. Bitte sag was. Ich will dir helfen?" sprach Sev leise auf Harry ein. Von Minute zu Minute wurde er unruhiger. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter und das kleine Häufchen elend vor ihm machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Wie gerne würde er den Kleinen einfach in seine Arme schließen und ihn alles vergessen lassen. Man konnte fast schon körperlich spüren, wie der Kleine litt. Doch warum, das wusste er einfach nicht.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir kann keiner helfen. Nicht mal du. Ich bin an allem Schuld."

Der Kamin glühte auf und Lucius trat daraus hervor. Er freute sich auf den Tag mit dem Kleinen. Verdutzt betrachtete er die Szene, die sich ihm bot. Harry stand an der Wand und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Severus kniete vor ihm und redete auf ihn ein. Es wäre eigentlich zum Lachen gewesen, der sonst so kalte Severus sprach mit Engelszungen auf den Kleinen ein. Wenn Lucius nicht den Sorgenvollen Blick Severus und die ängstlichen Augen des Kleinen gesehen hätte, hätte er vermutlich gelacht...

"Harry, bitte komm zu mir... ich werde dir helfen. Nun komm schon."

"Nein..." nuschelte Harry und rutschte an der Wand entlang. "ich will wieder nach Hhhhause." Sagte er und begann noch mehr zu zittern. "Bring mich zurück, bitte." Flehte er schon.

Severus verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Hätte er gewusst, dass Harry nicht einkaufen wollte, dann hätten sie es eben anders erledigt... Warum wollte der Kleine denn jetzt schon wieder nach Hause? Es ging ihm doch hier gut. Und er zitterte am ganzen Körper, er konnte es nicht ernst meinen. Erst jetzt registrierte er Lucius, der ihn mit sorgenvoller Mine ansah.

Severus stand auf und begrüßte seinen Freund. Er würde so oder so nicht mehr an Harry heran kommen, denn er wollte ihn irgendwie auch nicht gewaltsam zu sich holen. Egal welches Flashback er jetzt hatte, ein neues würde ihn wohl total aus der Bahn werfen.

"Severus, was ist hier los." Fragte Lucius sofort. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber es ging ihm sehr nahe, Harry so zu sehen. Es war fast so, als wäre er sein Sohn, dabei kannte er den Kleinen ja eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Ja Harry war für ihn wie ein Sohn! Absurd, er war immerhin ein Malfoy und ein Malfoy lies sich nicht auf solche Gefühle für andere herab... aber dennoch der Kleine hatte es geschafft, sich in so kurzer Zeit in sein Herz zu schleichen. Lucius konnte das Leid des Kleinen förmlich spüren.

Severus berichtete kurz was vorgefallen war. Dann ging Lucius vorsichtig auf Harry zu. Dieser lag Mittlerweilen auf dem Boden und schluchze vor sich hin. "Es tut mir.... leide, Mama,... Papa. Das wollt ich nicht,.... ich habe es vergessen. Es tut..... mir leide, bitte.... Es tut mir leid" flüsterte er immer und immer wieder vor sich hin.

Lucius näherte sich vorsichtig und setzte sich dann zu Harry, aber weit genug von ihm entfernt, dass dieser nicht wieder von ihm wegkroch. Severus betrachtete das Schauspiel mit sorgenvoller Mine. Er hoffte, dass Lucius es schaffen würde.

"Harry?" Harry sah auf. Vor ihm saß Lucius. Er schaute ihm nur mit großen verweinten Augen an. "Ja?"

"Was hast du?" fragte Lucius vorsichtig. Severus betrachtete die Szene gespannt.

"Ich hab es vergessen..." flüsterte der Kleine.

"Was hast du vergessen?" hackte Lucius nach.

"Hab vergessen, dass ich arbeiten muss, dass ich Schulden habe... dass meine Eltern in die Hölle müssen, wenn ich nicht arbeite.... Mama, Papa,.... es tut mir leid. Bitte.... bitte hasst mich nicht,... ich hab euch doch lieb. Ich wollte das nicht... Ich hab es einfach vergessen.... Bitte verzeiht mir.... Mach das auch wieder gut... bitte..." mehr war nicht zu verstehen, da der kleine Körper erneut von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde.

Lucius und Severus warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu. Lucius rutschte näher an den Jungen und nahm ihn fest in den Arm. Zuerst drängte sich Harry näher an ihn, doch dann versuchte er zurückzuweichen. "Nein.... nicht... du darfst mich nicht mögen... bitte, lass mich los..." flehte er.

"Harry, bitte, hör mich an. Ich darf dich mögen. Und ich lasse dich nicht los. Harry warum, darf ich das nicht?"

"Weil du in die Hölle musst, wegen meinen Schulden... Jeder der mich mag muss das!" wimmerte er hörte aber auf sich gegen Lucius Umarmung zu sträuben, den eigentlich wollte er nichts anderes als festgehalten zu werden, und hören, dass man ihn mochte. Fühlen, dass er es wert war.

"Harry wer sagt das?"

"Onkel Vernon. Wenn ich nicht gearbeitet habe. Und ich habe es nicht getan. Jetzt sind meine Eltern für mich da, weil ich meine Schulden nicht zahle."

"Welche Schulden?"

"Für das Essen und mein Zimmer." Severus schnaubte. Doch Lucius verstand. Die Muggel haben den Kleinen unter Druck gesetzt, damit er arbeitete, und der Kleine liebte seine Eltern, deshalb...

Lucius warf Severus einen halt-dich-aus-der-Sache-raus-Blick zu und zwang Harry ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

"Harry, hör mir gut zu. Niemand muss für deine Schulden in die Hölle. Du nicht, deine Eltern nicht und auch Severus, oder ich nicht. Hast du verstanden?"

Harry schaute Lucius verwirrt an. "Warum?" fragte er mit zittender Stimme. Konnte es sein? Hatte Lucius recht? War er endlich frei? Durfte er jemand lieb haben? Und durfte er zulassen, dass Sev ihn möchte?

"Harry es mag sein, dass Menschen wegen ihrer Schulden ins Gefängnis, oder auch in die Hölle kommen." Was sagte Lucius da? Wollte er dem Kleinen angst machen? fragte sich Severus, doch er schwieg, obwohl er nicht wusste, was er von der Sache halten sollte.

"Aber jeder Mensch hat sehr lange Zeit um diese Schulden abzuzahlen. Hast du gehört? Man wird niemals sofort bestraft. Also können deine Eltern nicht in der Hölle sein. Sie sind im Himmel und Gott, würde sie niemals in die Hölle schicken. Hast du verstanden?" Harry nickte. "Gut, und dann gibt es noch etwas. Es gibt auch Engel, die schauen, ob es Menschen auf der Erde gibt, die Gut sind. Diesen Menschen erlassen dann die Engel ihre Schulden. Und du bist so ein Mensch, Harry. Ich weiß es, ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen." Harry legte den Kopf etwas schief. Woher wollte Lucius das den wissen? "Harry es ist eine besondere Gabe zu sehen, ob ein Mensch gut ist und ich habe sie. Und auch Severus. Wir beide sehen, dass du ein guter Mensch bist. Also kannst du keine Schulden haben und kommst auch nicht in die Hölle. Verstanden?"

Harry überlegte konnte es stimmen? Ja, so musste es sein. Deshalb hatten einige Menschen keine Schulden, so wie Dudley zum Beispiel, er musste nie arbeiten...

"Ist das auch Wahr?" fragte er nochmals um sicher zu gehen. "Ja, ich würde dich doch nicht anlügen. Du bist schuldenfrei." Harry strahlte. Lucius musste ihn echt gern haben, wenn er ihm dies erzählte. Er drückte sich wieder an Lucius.

"So und da wir dies geklärt haben, können wir aufstehen und Severus zum Unterricht scheuchen. Oder? Dann machen wir uns noch einen schönen Tag." Er hob Harry von seinem Schoss und stand auf, danach reichte er Harry seine Hand und zog ihn hoch. Harry lief sofort zu seinem Sev und umarmte ihn ganz fest.

"Sev? Bist du böse auf mich? Weil ich so dumm war?" fragte Harry.

"Nein. Ich bin dir nicht böse. Es ist gut, dass alles geklärt ist. Also wirst du mit in die Winkelgasse zum Einkaufen gehen?"

Harry dachte kurz nach. "Okay. Ich gehe da hin. Aber ich kaufe nur das, was ich noch brauche und Dracos Sachen behalte ich auch. Die sind sehr schön, ich mag sie. Ist das okay? Oder muss ich sie wieder her geben?"

"Okay, du kannst sie natürlich behalten, Draco sind sie zu klein. So Harry ich muss los. Viel Spaß." Sagte Severus und wollte gehen, wurde aber von Harry aufgehalten, der an ihm vorbei zur Tür rannte.

"Sev, ich hab dich lieb." Sagte Harry und umarmte Severus. Dieser nahm ihn auf den Arm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich dich auch, Harry! Bis heute Nachmittag! Macht euch einen schönen Tag" dann setzte er ihn wieder ab. Und verschwand.

Harry, Draco und Lucius saßen auf einer Parkbank und lutschten an ihrem Eis. Sie waren alle völlig am Ende... es war ganz schön stressig gewesen.

Zuerst waren sie noch in Malfoy-Manor um Draco abzuholen. Lucius hatte nur noch ein kleines Problem, jeder in ihrer Welt würde den Jungen wohl erkennen... Aber ihm kam ein genialer Gedanke, er holte zwei Kopftücher und ging mit diesen zu den beiden Jungs, die in Dracos Zimmer spielten. Er hoffte Draco würde mitspielen. "Hey ihr beiden, wir müssen los. Hier hab ich noch was für euch, zieht sie bitte an, ja?" Draco sah erst irritiert zu seinem Vater, was sollte dass. Doch Lucius fuhr sich mit dem Finger, wie beiläufig über die Stirn und Draco erinnerte sich, an das, was sein Dad ihm am Abend gesagt hatte, dass Harry berühmt war, wegen seiner Narbe... und ein Tuch, würde sie verdecken... "Cool, hilfst du mir, Harry?" mit einer kleinen Hilfe von Lucius schafften sie es schließlich und machten sich per Flohpulver auf den Weg in den tropfenden Kessel. Von dort aus ging es einmal quer durch die ganze Gasse...

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, es gab soviel zu sehen, lauter eigenartige Gegenstände und Menschen... Harry gefiel es. Draco dagegen machte Einkaufen keinen Spaß es war ihm viel zu stressig, deshalb maulte er auch nach einiger Zeit rum, doch Lucius kannte sein Sohn gut genug. Sie gingen also in ein Spielwarengeschäft und dort kaufte er den beiden Jungen einen Spielbesen...

Harry wurde rundum mit Zauberkleidung ausgestattet, danach gingen sie sogar noch in die Muggelwelt um noch ein paar normale Kleidungsstücke zu erstehen.

Für Lucius war dies Neuland, es war gar nicht so einfach die richtige Größe zu finden. Aber eine Verkäuferin half ihm dann. Und da sie schon mal da waren wurde Draco auch mit neuen Anziehsachen ausgestattet. Harry fragte sich im stillen, wann er all die Sachen anziehen sollte...

Doch nun waren sie fertig und Lucius hatte noch eine Runde Eis spendiert. Harry und Draco tobten, nachdem sie fertig waren, noch durch den Park, bis Lucius sie schließlich rief und sie sich wieder auf den Weg in den tropfenden Kessel machten.

Severus dagegen hatte wie immer einen nervenaufreibenden Schultag. Kaum ein Schüler schien das Talent zum Brauen zu haben, es war einfach zum aus der Haut fahren, wenn man diesen Bälgern zusehen musst, wie sie die kostbaren Zutaten zerhackten...

Severus war mehr als nur erleichtert, als die letzte Klasse des Tages, endlich verschwunden war. Er machte sich auf den Weg in seine Privaträume und machte sich gleich auf den Weg nach Malfoy-Manor.

Severus wunderte sich, dass Lucius noch nicht zurück war. Und es ärgerte ihn auch ein wenig, schließlich wollte er gerne wieder nach Hause... Er wurde immer gereizter, da Narzissa sich zu ihm gesellte. Normalerweise war sie viel unterwegs, sie war in den verschiedensten Gremien und Vereinen, immer darauf bedacht, dem Namen Malfoy alle Ehre zu machen. Es war schon eigenartig, dass Narzissa so sehr auf den Namen achtete, und Lucius das mehr oder weniger kalt ließ... Er hörte ihr kaum zu als sie von ihrem neusten Projekten erzählte, langsam bekam er Kopfschmerzen...

Harry, Draco und Lucius kamen ungefähr eine Stunde nach Severus in Malfoy-Manor an. Draco und Harry rannten sofort nach draußen und endlich ihre Besen zu testen. Lucius ging ins Wohnzimmer und begrüßte seine Frau mit einem Kuss. "Narzissa, du bist schon hier. Was macht dein Projekt, kommt ihr voran?" fragte er. "Schatz ich erzähle es dir später, Severus ist da." "Ich weiß. Severus wie war dein Tag?" fragte Lucius und wand sich nun seinem Freund zu. Sofort sah er, dass Severus nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt war. "Wie soll er schon gewesen sein? Die Schüler sind schon mit ihren Gedanken in den Ferien, einfach unerträglich. Wo ist Harry ich möchte gehen!" gab Severus schroff zurück. "Er ist draußen, er und Draco testen ihre Besen." Sagte Lucius ruhig. Er musste Severus erst einigermaßen besänftigen, bevor er ihn zu Harry lassen konnte, so würde er dem Jungen nur angst machen, oder?

"Severus willst du noch hier essen?" fragte er vorsichtig. "Danke, Lucius aber ich würde wirklich gerne gehen, der Tag war anstrengend, und ich muss morgen wieder raus. Kommst du wir heute?" Lucius nickte. Er konnte nichts machen er würde Severus nur noch weiter reizen... er konnte nur beten, dass Harry nichts merken oder Severus sich ihm gegenüber anders verhielt.

"Ich werde sie holen." Sagte Lucius und stand auf. Nach ungefähr zwei Minuten kam er mit den beiden Jungs wieder. Harry und Draco stürmten auf Severus zu und umarmten ihn. Lucius hielt den Atem an. Wie würde Severus reagieren? Doch Severus verwandelte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Er strahlte seine Patensöhne an und fragte sie über den Tag aus. Vergessen waren seine Kopfschmerzen und die schlechte Laune...

Nach einer Weile verabschiedeten sich Severus mit Harry und reisten nach Hogwarts zurück...

tbc

A/N.: Schluss aus ich kann nicht mehr weiter schreiben... mein Kopf ist leer...

Jetzt seid ihr dran...


	16. 16 Kapitel

So ich bin auch mal wieder da.

Ich danke allen die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben. alle einmal durchknuddel

Viel spaß....

vickysnape

16. Kapitel

Die Tage verging sehr schnell, jeden Morgen wurde Harry von Lucius abergeholt und sie reisten nach Malfoy-Manor. Draco und Harry verstanden sich ausgezeichnet, sie spielten meist die ganze Zeit und Lucius bemerkte kaum, dass er statt auf ein auf zwei Jungen aufpasste.

Severus unterrichtete jeden Morgen und teilweise auch nachmittags und kam danach immer direkt nach Malfoy-Manor um Harry abzuholen. Lucius bemerkte, dass Severus sich geändert hatte, er war anders viel lockerer geworden und egal, wie seine Laune war, wenn er ankam, sie verbesserte sich immer schlagartig, wenn er den Kleinen in seinen Armen hielt.

Ja Lucius musste zugegeben an dem Kleinen war etwas dran. Inzwischen liebte er ihn genauso sehr wie Draco, seinen eigenen Sohn, und das war für einen Malfoy etwas sonderbares...

Lucius und Severus waren immer noch mit ihren Vorbereitungen für ihre Rache beschäftigt, am ersten Ferientag würden sie es durchführen, die Kinder aus der Straße hatten sie alle auf ein Zeltlager angemeldet und die Gedächtnisse der Eltern entsprechend verändert, es war nicht schwer gewesen, ein einfacher Zauber, für die beiden.

Freitag, endlich, der letzte Schultag ging sehr schnell vorbei und ehe sich Severus versah waren alle Schüler auf den Weg zum Zug. Endlich Ferien. Endlich konnte er mit Harry "nach Hause" gehen.

Und Severus wollte eigentlich so schnell es ging zu Harry um mit ihm zu seinem neuen zu Hause zu gehen. Doch davor musste er noch Albus Dumbledore.

Nach dem niederschmetterndem Gespräch mit Dumbledore machte sich Severus auf den Weg nach Malfoy-Manor. Um mit dem Kleinen nach Snape-Manor zu reisen. Er hatte schon alles vorbereiten lassen, er hatte seinen Hauselfen den Auftrag erteilt für Harry ein Zimmer herzurichten. Und er hatte großes Vertrauen zu den Elfen, dass es wunderschön war. Sie hatten ihn noch nie enttäuscht...

Severus kam wie immer in der Vorhalle in Malfoy-Manor an. Doch anders als sonst stürmte Harry sofort auf ihn zu und warf sich in seine Arme. "Ich habe dich vermisst, wo warst du so lange?" fragte der Kleine während er sich noch dichter an Severus drängte. Severus hob den Kleinen hoch und antwortete "Ich war noch bei Albus Dumbledore, du weißt der Mann, der mit uns nach Hogwarts gegangen ist." Harry nickte artig. "Ja, ich kann mich erinnern, er hatte so einen langen seltsamen weisen Bart. Was wollte er denn von dir?"

"Er wollte nur noch kurz einige Dinge mit mir besprechen, nichts wichtiges." Sagte Severus schaute aber Harry nicht in die Augen. Er ließ den Kleinen auf den Boden um auch Draco zu begrüßen.

"Harry, Draco wollt ihr nicht noch ein wenig spielen, ich muss mit Lucius noch etwas besprechen." "Gut." Riefen die beiden strahlend sofort machten sie sich auf den Weg in Dracos Zimmer.

"Severus was ist los. Was wollte Dumbledore von dir?" Lucius hatte still zugesehen, wie Harry Severus begrüßte, ihm war gleich aufgefallen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, das leuchten in Severus Augen war anders, es musste etwas vorgefallen sein. Severus seufzte schwer. Kurz überlegte er ob er Lucius von dem Gespräch erzählen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. "Nichts besonderes, wirklich. Lass uns jetzt aber lieber über unsere kleine Rache sprechen. Ich will so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Nichts gegen Malfoy-Manor, aber ich will dem Kleinen noch sein neues Zuhause zeigen..."

Die beiden gingen nochmals ihre Pläne für heute nacht durch. Sie würden sich um Mitternacht im Ligusterweg treffen und den Zauber auf die Dursleys los lassen, damit sie erleben würden, was sie dem Kleinen angetan hatten. Lucius würde dann am Sonntag das Trinkwasser der Straße mit dem Gift versetzten und am Ende würden sie noch den Albtraumfluch sprechen, so in etwa am Mittwoch, auch dies würde Lucius machen, damit man Severus nichts nachweisen konnte.

Nachdem sie nochmals alles besprochen hatten verabschiedete sich Severus von Lucius und holte den Kleinen aus Dracos Zimmer ab. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg, nach Snape-Manor.

Harry freute sich auf sein neues Zuhause. Hogwarts war auch schön gewesen, aber er hatte nie mehr gesehen, als Severus Zimmer. (Jeder Schüler hätte ihn wohl erkannt, und dann wär es aus gewesen mit dem Versteckspiel vor der Presse, denn in Hogwarts verbreiteten sich Gerüchte sehr schnell...)

Er kam sich etwas eingesperrt vor, aber er sagte nichts, warum auch. Er durfte ja jeden Tag zu Draco und da konnte er tun, was er wollte. Jeden Nachmittag, wenn Sev ihn geholt hatte, spielte er im Schlafzimmer alleine, weil Sev noch arbeiten musste, und Harry wollte nicht stören. Er hatte gelernt, dass es besser war Erwachsene in Ruhe zu lassen, wenn sie arbeiteten und niemals Fragen zu stellen. Wobei er letzteres doch öfters tat, es gab einfach zu viele Sachen die neu waren...

Jede Nacht schlief Sev bei Harry, damit er nicht alleine war. Und dies war immer die schönste Zeit fand Harry. Da konnte er sich ganz nah an seinen Sev kuscheln...

Er hatte schnell festgestellt, dass Sev es nicht so mochte, wenn er immer an seiner Seite war, sich zum Beispiel an ihn schmiegte, wenn er ihm etwas vorlas. Und Harry hatte stillschweigend den unausgesprochenen Wunsch seines Retters akzeptiert. Niemals hatte Sev ihn nicht in den Arm genommen, wenn er sich doch mal an ihn schmiegte, aber er tat es nie von sich aus. Der Kleine hatte schnell bemerkt, dass Sev es nicht so mochte, dass er eben anders war, als Lucius, der ihn einfach mal so in den Arm schloss oder ihm durchs Haar fuhr.

Sev hatte ihn noch nie angeschrieen, wenn er etwas Falsches getan hatte.

Dennoch würde Harry immer Sev wählen und nicht Lucius, denn er fühlte sich bei Sev einfach sicher, niemals würde Sev zulassen, dass jemand ihm weh tat. Lucius dagegen schien ihn genauso lieb zu haben, wie Draco. Doch Liebe war relativ und nicht zu fassen. Sie hatte keinen Wert, mit dem man sie messen konnte, aber Sicherheit war etwas das für Harry einen Wert hatte, etwas das Real war, nicht nur ein Gefühl, dass sich jeder Zeit ändern konnte...

Severus und Harry kamen in der Vorhalle von Snape-Manor an. Und sie war etwas kleiner als die bei den Malfoys aber es gefiel Harry hier. Malfoy-Manor war weiß, hier war alles dunkler und es wirkte wärmer nicht so kalt wie das weiß. Severus führte Harry durch sein neues Zuhause und Harry konnte nur staunen, Severus musste sehr reich sein.

"Aber, wenn du so ein großes Haus hast, warum bist du dann alleine?" fragte Harry neugierig. "Ich habe noch nicht den Menschen gefunden, mit dem ich bis ans Ende meines Lebens leben möchte. Gefällt es dir?"

"Und wie!" rief Harry.

"Komm ich zeig dir dein Zimmer, ich hoffe es gefällt dir!"

Harry sah Severus an und nickte, irgendwie hatte er sich schon immer ein eigenes Zimmer gewünscht, aber jetzt würde er alles dafür geben keins zu haben, denn das hieß, Sev würde ihn dort allein lassen... er war bis jetzt niemals alleine gewesen ohne Sev außer bei den Malfoys. In Hogwarts war Sev immer gleich da gewesen... doch hier, hier konnte er überall sein...

Aber was hatte er auch erwartet? Dieses Haus, nein der Palast war riesig, nun gab es keinen Grund mehr um bei Sev zu sein, und Sev musste darüber froh sein oder? Er musste nicht immer bei ihm sein und hatte so auch seine Freak-freie Zeit...

Trotz seiner Bedenken musste Harry staunen als er sein Zimmer sah...

Es war einfach gigantisch. In der Mitte stand ein wunderschönes Bett. Neben dem Bett war auf jeder Seite ein riesengroßes Fenster, mit einer atemberaubenden Aussicht aufs Meer.

Ein Regale in dem Spielsachen und Bücher standen füllte fast die ganze Breite der einen Zimmerhälfte aus. Die Wände waren in einem warmen Grünton gestrichen und auf dem Boden lag ein flauschiger Teppich. Auf dem Konnte man wunderschön spielen...

Außerdem war noch ein großer Schreibtisch und zwei Sessel im Zimmer. Dennoch war genug Platz zum spielen. Dieses Zimmer war einfach gigantisch.

"Und das ist wirklich mein Zimmer?" fragte Harry ungläubig und drehte ich um sich selbst. Seine Augen strahlten. Severus konnte nicht anders, er strahlte zurück und nahm den Kleinen in den Arm (das erste Mal, dass er es spontan tat). "Ja, das gehört nur dir. Gefällt es dir? Sonst können wir es auch noch ändern, du musst sagen, wenn es dir nicht gefällt." "Nein, es ist so wie es ist wunderschön. Danke!" sagte Harry und gab Sev einen Kuss auf die Backe und drückte ihn dann ganz fest.

Nachdem die beiden Harrys Zimmer eingeweiht hatten, sie hatten mit Bauklötzchen eine Burg gebaut, waren sie dann wieder in das Untergeschoss zum Abendessen gegangen.

Es war im großen und ganzen ein anstrengender Tag für Harry gewesen und so brachte ihn Severus schon recht zeitig ins Bett. Natürlich las er Harry wie jeden Abend ein Märchen vor...

Doch Harry lag noch sehr lange wach, obwohl er eigentlich müde war. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er so ein Glück hatte, und dass er nun für immer hier Leben durfte. Das hatte er doch nicht verdient oder? Konnte es so einfach sein? Er durfte glücklich einfach ohne Gegenleistung? Das konnte nicht sein so etwas gab es nicht im wirklichen Leben nur im Märchen.

Eine eigenartiges Gefühl machte sich in dem Herz des Kleinen breit. Es war nagend, fast so als würde Gefahr drohen.

Er fühlte sich einsam. Er wusste nicht mal, wo Sev jetzt war. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass Sev jetzt hier bei ihm wäre. Ihm fehlte die Wärme die sonst immer von Sev ausging. Seltsam hatte er nicht 5 Jahre lang ohne einen Menschen geschlafen? Ohne zu wissen, dass es so etwas überhaupt gab, dieses Gefühl der Sicherheit, der Geborgenheit...

Und nun vermisste er jetzt schon die Wärme, die Nähe zu einem anderen Menschen, einen Menschen, der ihn einfach so lieb zu haben schien...

Verzweifelt kuschelte sich der Kleine tiefer in sein Bett. Vereinzelte Tränen liefen ihn über sein Gesicht. Ob er es wagen durfte einfach nach Sev zu sehen? Schauen wo er war, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht alleine war...

Zuerst wollte Harry nicht, doch dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Sevs Schlafzimmer, er klopfte zaghaft an, doch keine Antwort war zu hören. Harry wollte schon nach der Klinke greifen, als ihm einfiel, dass er Sev stören könnte.

"Freak-freie-Zeit" Schoss es ihm in den Kopf. Ja, wie konnte er nur so blöd sein. Sev wollte ihn sicher nicht bei sich haben, er war jetzt schon so lange bei ihm, Sev hatte sich auch mal eine Nacht ohne ihn verdient...

Aber zurückkehren wollte er dennoch nicht. Da war er dann wieder so weit weg. Und so legte sich der Kleine einfach vor die Tür und schlummerte auch recht schnell ein, es war eben doch ein langer Tag gewesen... und obwohl es sicher nicht sehr bequem auf dem harten Boden war fühlte sich Harry etwas sicherer so nahe bei seinem Sev.

Severus war aber nicht, wie der Kleine dachte im Bett, nein er war bei Lucius.

Severus war nachdem er Harry ins Bett gebracht hatte nach Malfoy-Manor gereist um mit Lucius gemeinsam seine Rache durchzuführen...

Sie apparierten in den Ligusterweg und führten die Zauber aus... Dannach ging es wieder zurück, beide fühlten sich richtig gut, sie hatten das Richtige getan. Da waren sie sich sicher, es war eine Freude gewesen zuzusehen, wie der Zauber langsam wirkte und sich die Beiden auf dem Boden gewunden hatten... einfach herrlich...

Lucius und Severus tranken noch ein Gläschen Wein, bevor sich Severus gegen drei Uhr morgens auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

Severus schritt den Flur entlang. Etwas stimmte nicht, das spürte er und als er näher kam, sah er es. Etwas lag vor seinem Zimmer und als er noch näher kam erkannte er Harry.

Ach du meine Güte, er hatte den Kleinen einfach vergessen. Er war einfach so gegangen ohne den Elfen bescheid zu sagen, dass sie nach dem Kleinen schauen sollten. Hoffentlich hatte der Kleine keine Angst bekommen, als er bemerkt hatte, dass er nicht da war. Severus gab sich mental einige Ohrfeigen, wie konnte er nur vergessen, dass Harry keine Maschine war, die man abstellen konnte. Er musste aufgewacht sein und dann nach ihm gesucht haben, aber warum lag dann der Kleine vor seiner Tür und nicht in seinem Bett?

Severus beugte sich zu dem Kleinen nach unten und strich ihm über sein Gesicht. Er war ganz kalt. Aber warum hatte er sich denn keine Decke geholt, wenn er schon hier draußen liegen musste?

Vorsichtig hob er ihn hoch und trug ihn in sein Zimmer und legte ihn auf sein Bett. Als er Harry ablegte wachte dieser auf. Verwirrt schaute er sich um und sah dann Sev. Ängstlich zuckte er zusammen. "Ich ich wollte nicht stören, aber ich konnte nicht schlafen..." begann er zu erklären. Doch Sev legte dem Kleinen den Finger auf den Mund. "Sch, es ist okay, nun leg dich hin und schlaf weiter..." der Kleine nickte schaute aber bittend zu Sev. "Bleibst du bei mir? Ich will nicht alleine schlafen!" Severus nickte nur, "Ich bin gleich da. Ich mach mich schnell fertig, ja. Schlaf schon mal weiter."

Severus beeilte sich und legte sich dann neben Harry, der schon wieder schlief. Doch kaum hatte Severus sich hingelegt, da kuschelte sich auch schon Harry an ihn ran. "Ich hab dich lieb." Murmelte der Kleine im Schlaf. "Ich dich auch!" sagte Severus und schloss den Kleinen in seine Arme. Währende er den Kleinen so betrachtet bildete sich ein großer Klos in seinem Hals, und seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore zurück....

Tbc???

A/N.: Okay ich habs vermasselt... sagts mir, schmeißt mit Tomaten, macht schon ich habs verdient... aber lasst mir ein Kommi da, ja?


	17. 17 Kapitel

Hallo da bin ich mal wieder. (Ging ja ganz schön flott...)

Zuerst möchte ich mich bei den vielen Kommischreibern bedanken. Ihr wisst gar nicht wie gut es tut so viele Kommis zu bekommen. Da weiß ich auch immer warum ich mir den ganzen Stress eigentlich mache. (okay ich geb ja zu ich liebe es zu schreiben und soviel stress ist es auch wieder nicht...)

Dieser Teil ist mit der Hilfe von SAPHIR und KIKI1966d entstanden. Kiki hat mir erlaubt eine ähnliche ff von ihr durchzulesen und auch Szenen in abgewandelter Form zu übernehmen... dir nochmals herzlichst Dank

Und Saphir hat mir den "Aufklärungsdialog" geschrieben. vielen, vielen Dank

Vielen Dank euch beiden. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich ohne eure Hilfe gebraucht hätte...

Viel Spaß...

vickysnape

17. Kapitel

Severus beeilte sich und legte sich dann neben Harry, der schon wieder schlief. Doch kaum hatte Severus sich hingelegt, da kuschelte sich auch schon Harry an ihn ran. "Ich hab dich lieb." Murmelte der Kleine im Schlaf. "Ich dich auch!" sagte Severus und schloss den Kleinen in seine Arme. Währende er den Kleinen so betrachtet bildete sich ein großer Klos in seinem Hals, und seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore zurück.... 

Verzweifelt und hilflos drückte Severus den Kleinen näher an sich, er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken. Nicht jetzt. Er würde alles tun, was sein musste... Er würde für Harry stark sein...

Nach einer Weile schlief auch Severus ein...

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry vor Severus auf, er blieb aber still liegen um Severus nicht zu wecken und die Wärme und Geborgenheit noch ein wenig zu genießen. Er schaute sich im Zimmer um, das war nun sein Reich, hier dürfte er leben... ein lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des kleinen.

Dann betrachtete er den Mann neben sich. Sev sah so friedlich aus so entspannt... Harry schmiegte sich noch etwas näher an seinen Beschützer...

Doch nach einiger Zeit war es ihm zu langweilig und die neugier wurde immer größer, er konnte einfach nicht länger liegen bleiben. Vorsichtig kletterte er aus dem Bett um Sev nicht zu wecken, und schaute sich in seinem Zimmer um, er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, das alles sollte nun ihm gehören...

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde wachte Severus ebenfalls auf und schaute sich leicht irritiert um. Wo war er und wie kam er hier her, dann ganz langsam kamen seine Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend wieder. Die Dursleys und der Junge vor der Tür, vor seiner Tür... er hatte ihn hier her gebracht und hatte sich zu ihm gelegt, aber wo war der Junge jetzt? Wieso hatte er ihn nicht geweckt?

Er schaute sich suchend um und sah den Jungen auf dem Boden mit einigen Spielzeugautos spielen. Aber so leise hatte er noch nie einen Jungen spielen sehen. Severus setzte sich auf und schaute noch eine Weile dem Kleinen zu. Leise ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen schob der Junge seine Autos um unsichtbare Kurven. Das einzige, was man hören konnte war das Rollen der Räder über den Boden. Der Kleine war sehr in sein Spiel vertieft, er hatte noch nie mir Autos spielen dürfen...

Nach einer Weile bemerkte Harry, dass Sev wach war. "Hab ich dich geweckt? Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht." Sagte Harry, sofort und ließ das Auto los, mit dem er bis gerade noch gespielt hatte. Fast so als hätte er einen Stromschlag von ihm bekommen.

"Nein Harry du hast mich nicht geweckt. Wie denn auch, du warst doch so leise! Sag was hast du denn gespielt?" fragte er und hoffte, dass er nicht was Falsches gesagt hatte. Der Kleine war immer noch sehr schreckhaft. Draco hatte zwar einen guten Einfluss, wenn Harry mit ihm zusammen war, war er sehr gelöst und orientierte sich an Draco, was er tun durfte und was nicht.

Doch wenn er alleine war bemerkte man nichts mehr davon. Da war er immer noch unsicher und traute sich auch nicht zu sagen, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Traurig betrachtete er den Jungen, der nun langsam zu ihm rüber kam.

"Ich habe mit den Autos gespielt, eine Verfolgungsjagd. Ein Dieb hat einem Kind die Puppe geklaut und der Vater ist dem Dieb hinterher..." Severus war über die Kreativität des Kleinen erstaunt...

Die beiden machten sich, nachdem sie sich angezogen hatten, auf dem Weg zum Frühstück.

"Harry was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute gemeinsam einen Ausflug machen, ich zeig dir dann, was alles zum Anwesen gehört und danach können wir noch zum Meer."

Harry machte große Augen. "Wirklich? Du willst mir das alles zeigen und du hast den ganzen Tag Zeit und wir machen gemeinsam einen Ausflug? Ich darf das alles sehen?" Harry strahlte, als Severus nickte. "Natürlich. Komm wir machen uns noch ein Picknickkorb. Dann können wir bis heute Abend fort bleiben..."

Begeistert ging Harry neben Sev her...

Sev würde wirklich mit ihm den Tag verbringen, das war einfach super. Es war als würde ein Traum in Erfüllung gehen, er musste nicht weg, er durfte bei Sev bleiben und er nahm sich Zeit, obwohl er bestimmt was besseres zu tun hatte... Harry strahlte und auch Sev freute sich auf den Tag.

Hätte man ihm vor einigen Wochen gesagt, dass er freiwillig aus seinem Tranklabor in den Ferien rauskommen würde, hätte er diese Person sicher für verrückt erklärt, aber es war so, er wollte nicht brauen, er wollte dem Kleinen zeigen, wie ein Kind leben sollte. Er wollte die ganzen Ferien nur mit dem Kleinen verbringen. Jeden einzelnen Tag, solange er konnte...

So machten sich die Beiden schwer bepackt auf den Weg...

Der Tag war einer der Besten, wenn nicht sogar der Beste im Leben des Kleinen. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass Sev so reich war. Der Park war einfach gigantisch. Aber noch besser als der Park war der Wald, der sich an den Park anschloss. Hier war es himmlisch ruhig und es roch so gut. Sev zeigte Harry einige Kräuter, die er für Tränke benötigte. Der Kleine hörte aufmerksam zu, er liebte es wenn Sev ihm etwas erzählte und so lernte er die Eigenschaften des Aconitum, besser bekannt unter Eisenhut oder Wolfswurz. Aber auch, dass Affodill und Wermut einen Schlaftrank ergeben der als Trank der Lebenden Toten bekannt war. (Dieser Trank fand der Kleine mehr als nur gruselig. Wer würde ihn schon freiwillig nehmen, aber Sev sagte, dass er keine Nebenwirkungen hatte!)...

Durch den Wald floss ein kleiner Bach, hier verweilten sie eine Weile und zu Harrys Überraschung zog sich Sev seine Schuhe und ging im Bachbett spazieren. Harry folgte Sevs Beispiel und so gingen sie ein Stück im Bachbett... (Sollte man vielleicht noch erwähnen, dass Sev es sehr lustig fand den Kleinen nass zu spritzten und als Harry endlich begann sich zu wehren gab es eine Wasserschlacht, die seinesgleichen sucht... aber für was waren sie Zauberer???)

Es war etwa fünf Uhr als Sev und der Kleine wieder die Manor erreichten, sie waren nachdem sie wieder aus dem Wald kamen zu Meer gegangen und eine Weile am Strand entlang gelaufen. Harry rannte immer vor und wieder zurück, sammelte Muscheln und Steine... er fand es einfach herrlich. Severus bemerkte, dass der Kleine sich richtig frei verhielt, er hatte alle angst abgelegt und das war das Beste für Severus.

Sev brachte den Kleinen in sein Zimmer und erlaubte ihm etwas zu spielen. Harry war gleich begeistert. Sev beobachtete den Jungen noch einige Zeit, bis er sich mit Harrys Erlaubnis entfernt... wobei Harry es nicht so wirklich mitbekam, da er so in sein Spiel vertieft war.

Nach einiger Zeit beschloss Harry sich die Bücher näher anzuschauen, die sich in seinem Regal stapelten...

Er schaute sich die Bücher an. Neben sämtlichen Märchenbüchern fand er auch einige Schulbücher, die ihn aber nicht interessierten. Er wurde aber magisch von einem Buch angezogen, dem Buch dass über die Geschichte der modernen Magie. Er war so in das Buch vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass Sev wieder in sein Zimmer gekommen war. Interessiert beugte Sev sich über den Kleinen um zu sehen, was er da las.

Severus war sehr erstaunt zu sehen, dass es sich um ein sagen wir mal langweiligeres Buch handelte. Er hätte gedacht der Kleine würde ein Märchenbuch lesen...

Als Harry die Seite umblätterte rutschte Sevs Herz in die Hose. Unten auf der Seite war ein Eintrag über den Jungen der lebt. Über seinen Jungen. Im ersten Moment wollte er dem Jungen das Buch entreisen, doch er entschied sich dagegen, also sprach er ihn vorsichtig an, damit er sich nicht zu sehr erschreckte.

"Harry?" sagte er vorsichtig. Nun war also die Zeit gekommen, er musste mit dem Jungen sprechen und ihm sagen was wirklich geschehen ist...

Harry zuckte etwas zusammen, als er Sevs Stimme so nah an seinem Ohr hörte. "Ja?" antwortete er gleich und schlug das Buch zu und legte es zurück ins Regal.

"Harry komm ich muss mit dir sprechen... es gibt da etwas, dass du wissen solltest!" Severus setzte sich auf den Sessel und Harry setzte sich auf den anderen und schaute Sev fragend an.

"Was willst du mir sagen?" fragte Harry und ihn beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl, Sev sah so ernst aus. Hatte er was falsch gemacht?

"Mh, Harry weißt du wie deine Eltern gestorben sind?" begann Severus beobachtete den Jungen aber genau um wenn nötig aufzuhören. Harry war noch lange nicht soweit die Wahrheit zu erfahren, aber es musste sein. Harry durfte auf gar keinen Fall unwissend bleiben.

"Tante Petunia sagte mal, sie wären bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen... Wieso? Was hat das mit meinen Eltern zu tun. Hab ich was falsch gemacht? Müssen sie doch in die Hölle?" fragte Harry und schaute Sev verwirrt und ängstlich an. Was hatte das alles mit seinen Eltern zu tun? Hatte er zu viele Fehler gemacht?

"Nein Harry. Weißt du noch was Lucius gesagt hat über deine Eltern?" der Junge nickte. "Gut. Sie müssen nicht in die Hölle! Ich habe dich nach deinen Eltern gefragt, weil es wichtig ist. Sie sind nicht bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen, Harry sie sind von einem Verrückten ermordet worden."

Harry bekam große Augen. "Aber warum, warum wollte jemand meine Eltern umbringen? Was haben sie getan?"

"Harry es waren damals dunkle Zeiten, wir wussten nicht wem wir trauen konnten. Es gab da einen Zauberer der war mächtiger als die meisten anderen nur Dumbledore war genauso stark wie er. Dieser Zauberer war böse, er hatte viele Anhänger, die Todesser. Deine Eltern haben gegen ihn mit aller Macht gekämpft. Sie waren sehr mutig und haben so vielen Menschen gerettet. Aber mit dem Mord an deinen Eltern hat sich alles gewendet."

"Warum, das versteh ich nicht?"

"Harry er kam in euer Haus, er tötete deine Eltern. Dann wollte er auch dich töten, aber der Todesfluch prallte ab und traf ihn selbst, er konnte dich nicht töten und so fiel seine Macht in sich zusammen."

"Aber wie, wie soll das gehen?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Das weiß keiner, deshalb bist du berühmt. Jeder in unserer Welt kennt deinen Namen. Du bist der Junge der lebt. Der Held. Was auch immer du willst. Du hast das geschafft, was keiner vor dir hinbekommen hat. Du hast seine Macht gebrochen."

Harry schwieg eine ganze Weile, er musste zuerst seine Gedanken ordnen.

Mh gut er war also berühmt, aber warum? Er war doch ein Monster. Wenn er berühmt war warum mochten ihn dann die Menschen nicht? Der Kleine kannte Promis vom leben bei den Dursleys. Diese Menschen waren bekannt, alle jubelten ihnen zu... doch ihn sah keiner. Kein Mensch sah in, außer Sev. Aber mochte Sev ihn nur weil er berühmt war? Weil er einmal einen Verrückten geschwächt hatte. War er nur so nett, weil er berühmt war? Oder mochte er ihn einfach nur so? Aber das war doch unmöglich, keiner mochte einen Menschen einfach so. Aber solange Sev ihn lieb hatte, war es doch egal, oder? War es nicht egal ob Sev ihn mochte oder ihn nur bei sich haben wollte weil er berühmt war. Dennoch war da etwas in dem Kleinen, so was wie Enttäuschung und die Angst wieder nur geduldet zu werden.

Dieses Mal wurde er zwar nicht geduldet weil er mit Sev verwandt war aber weil er berühmt war.

Nur warum kümmerte sich Sev dann um ihn? Er konnte ihn doch auch einfach in sein Zimmer sperren. Dann würde er ihn nicht einmal stören.

Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf den Lippen des kleinen. Er würde einfach die Zeit genießen, in der Sev ihn einfach mochte, egal warum. Wer weiß wie lange er noch so nett sein würde. Aber bei einem war sich Harry sicher Sev würde ihn nie schlagen oder anders misshandel. Er fühlte sich immer noch geborgen und sicher.

Wie gut, dass er bei Sev war und nicht bei jemand anderem. Sev hatte ihn lieb und er beschützte ihn. Die Malfoy mochten ihn auch, aber sie gaben ihm nicht den Schutz den er sich so sehr wünschte. Nein er wollte bei keinem anderen Menschen sein! Hier war er zuhause. Und wenn Sev etwas mit ihm vorhatte, weil er berühmt war, dann sollte es eben so sein. Sev hatte ihn schon so viel gegeben, ohne eine Gegenleistung einzufordern...

"Harry ich hab dich lieb und ich würde dich nie freiwillig wieder hergeben. Mir ist es egal, ob du nun berühmt bist. Für mich bist du einfach ein normaler Junge." Sagte Severus und zog den Kleinen in seine Arme. Harry schmiegte sich an sein Beschützer. Die Worte von Sev hatten ihn mehr als nur glücklich gemacht. Er schien ihn nicht nur haben zu wollen weil er berühmt war!

"Wie heißt der Zauberer. Er muss doch auch einen Namen haben!"

"Ja er hat einen Namen, aber die meisten Zauberer sprechen ihn nicht aus, sie sagen du weißt-schon-wer. Oder dunkler Lord. Er selbst nennt sich Voldemort." Sagte Severus er vermied es in der Regel den Lord beim Namen zu nennen, aber er wollte den Kleinen nicht weiter verschrecken, deshalb machte er keine großes Aufhebens um den Namen.

"Voldemort? Ich mag den Namen nicht. Ich würde mich anders nennen. Warum nennen ihn die Menschen denn nicht beim Namen? Und was hat das jetzt mit dir zu tun? Warum konntest du mich nicht zu dir holen, wenn doch Voldemort besieg war."

Sev hatte diese Frage befürchtet, aber wenn er jetzt schon mit der Wahrheit raus rückte, dann konnte er ihm auch alles sagen...

"Harry, es war eine dunkle Zeit und wir mussten Dinge tun, die wir unter normalen umständen nie getan hätten. Dumbledore brauchte einen Spion, jemand der sich den dunklen Lord anschloss, der Informationen beschaffte. Ich war dieser Jemand. Ich wurde zu einem Todesser. Aber du musst mir glauben ich war nie ein wirklicher, ich habe es nur für Dumbledore getan. So konnte Dumbledore viele Überfälle verhindern."

"Dann, dann bist du ja ein Held. Das war richtig mutig von dir!" Harry schaute bewundernd auf seinen Sev. Für ihn war Sev ein Held, er hatte mit all seinen Kräften gegen das böse gekämpft. Harry war noch zu neu in der Zaubererwelt um wirklich zu verstehen, was es bedeutete ein Todesser zu sein, auch wenn man es nicht wirklich war. Er kannte nicht die Albträume die Severus immer noch hatte, die Angst die Augen zu schließen und das Leid der Menschen zu sehen, die man folterte um selbst zu überleben. Harry wusste nicht, wie schrecklich ein Crutiatus-Fluch war oder was man alles mit Tränken anrichten konnte...

"Ich bin kein Held, das ist nun mal das Problem, ich war ein Spion für Dumbledore, eben nur für Dumbledore. Nicht für das Ministerium, wie es z.B. Lucius war. Ich wurde zwar freigesprochen, aber eben erst nach 5 Jahren." Erklärte Severus dem Kleinen.

"Warum? Warum erst so spät? Warst du im Gefängnis?" fragte Harry für ihn war es unbegreiflich, Sev war ein Held und das Ministerium glaubte ihm nicht? Waren denn die bescheuert?

"Nein ich war in keinem Gefängnis. Aber ich durfte Hogwarts nicht verlassen, außer ich hatte eine Erlaubnis von Dumbledore. Der musste dass immer im Ministerium angeben, wo ich, wie lange hinging. Deshalb konnte und durfte ich dich nicht besuchen. Das Ministerium war der Meinung ich sei ein echter Todesser und wenn ich dich besucht hätte..."

"Ich verstehe, dann wäre ein Chaos ausgebrochen. Und jetzt bist du frei? Jetzt glaubt dir das Ministerium?"

"Ja. Ich habe dich gleich besucht, als ich erfahren habe, dass ich frei bin..."

"Dann ist ja gut. Aber sag mal warum hat dann Draco nichts gesagt, wenn ich doch so berühmt bin?"

"Draco wusste davon nichts, sein Vater hat ihm nie die Heldengeschichten von dir erzählt. Warum weiß ich auch nicht, aber es gibt sehr viele Gerüchte und Geschichten über dich. Vielleicht wollte er einfach vermeiden, dass er denen allen glauben schenkt, denn Lucius wusste ja schließlich, dass ich dich zu mir holen wollte. Und so war Draco einfach normal dir gegenüber keine Heldengetue..."

"Mh, weiß er es jetzt?"

"Ja Lucius hat ihm alles erzählt." Gestand Severus, Lucius hatte ihm davon berichtet...

"Draco hat sich aber nicht verändert, er hat sich doch immer gleich mir gegenüber verhalten. Das ist aber auch gut so."

Harry wirkte etwas allein auf den großen Sessel und so ging Severus einfach zu ihm rüber und nahm in auf den Arm.

"Für mich bist und bleibst du einfach nur mein Patensohn. Egal was die Menschen sagen. Aber nun komm wir sollten Essen gehen."

"Okay. Du bleibst für mich auch einfach mein Pate, egal ob Todesser oder nicht!"

Severus lächelte als er dies hörte. Irgendwann einmal würde er Harry bestimmt noch genauer erzählen was es wirklich mit dem Dunklen Lord auf sich hat... Aber nicht heute. Severus war heil froh, dass der Kleine es so gut aufgenommen hatte.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Speisesaal...

Tbc???

A/N.: Freu ich habe es geschafft, endlich weiß Harry wer er eigentlich ist... Ich hoffe es ist einigermaßen logisch und verständlich und ich habe nichts wichtiges vergessen...

Freu mich schon auf einen Kommi...


	18. 18 Kapitel

So da bin ich mal wieder mit einem neuen Kapi... freu ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Ich bedanke mich natürlich wieder bei meinen vielen lieben Kommischreibern. Ohne euch würde diese ff sicher schon lange nicht mehr weiter gehen. Und ich danke auch den Menschen, die mir immer und immer zuhören, wenn ich mal wieder die ganze ff umstelle. Besonders danke ich hierbei tinadragon, die ich wohl schon mit dieser ff nerve dich knuddel

Ach ja ich glaube jemand wollte wissen, was es für ein Buch war, in dem Harry gelesen hat, es ist das Buch: "Geschichte der modernen Magie" Hermine erwähnt im ersten Buch, dass Harry in drei Büchern steht. Und so dachte ich mir, der Kleine könnte ja in gerade so einem lesen... damit Sev endlich mal klartext redet... g hoff frage hat sich geklärt...

So aber nun viel Spaß...

18. Kapitel

Harry war schon einige Tage auf Snape-Manor und er genoss jeden einzelnen dieser Tage. Für ihn stand fest, hier war er zu Hause, egal, was Severus noch mit ihm vorhatte. Sollte er doch tun, was er wollte denn verhindern konnte er ja eh nichts. Er gehörte jetzt ja sozusagen Sev. Aber dieser Gedanke machte ihn keineswegs Traurig oder ängstlich. Nein er fand es schön bei Sev, Sev war gut zu ihm und er war hier sicher...

Severus hatte noch einige Male mit Harry über seine Eltern gesprochen und ihm auch Fotos von ihnen gegeben. Als Harry zum ersten Mal ein Bild seiner Eltern sah, begann er zu weinen und fiel Severus um den Hals. Noch nie hatte er sie gesehen, er hütete diese Bilder wie einen Schatz.

Im Großen und Ganzen hatte sich der Kleine gut eingelebt. Er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal richtig zuhause und er wurde auch mit jedem Tag mutiger. Es war schon nichts besonderes mehr ihn in irgendeinem Zimmer anzutreffen weil er dort spielte. Doch nie hinterließ er Spuren seiner "Tat". Severus konnte es sich nur so erklären, dass Harry immer noch fürchtete, man würde ihm das wegnehmen, mit dem er am liebsten spielte und deshalb legte er immer alles zurück, damit man nicht wusste was es war... Oder die Muggel hatten es ihm einfach so eingebläut...

Ja der Kleine tobte auch schon mal durchs Haus, wenn er mal wieder gegen unsichtbare Monster und Ungeheuer kämpfte. Doch hielt er sich immer von den Räumen fern, bei denen er wusste, dass Sev es nicht mochte, wenn er dort war. So betrat er nie das Tränkelabor oder Sevs Arbeitszimmer.

Das Tränkelabor aus dem Grund, weil er wusste, dass es gefährlich sein konnte dort zu spielen. Sev hatte ihm schon einige Tränke und deren Wirkung erzählt und Harry wollte auf keinen Fall schrumpfen oder aufschwellen...

Und vom Büro hielt er sich fern, weil er Sev nicht stören wollte, wenn er arbeitete. Das wusste er noch von seinem Onkel. Man darf Erwachse nie stören, wenn sie beschäftigt sind.

Severus beobachtete den Jungen, wenn er mal wieder durchs Haus tobte. Kinderlachen hatte diese Manor schon so lange nicht mehr erfüllt und das Lachen des Kleinen war Gold wert. Er wirkte so unschuldig, wie ein Engelchen.

Aber man konnte nur zu gut sehen, dass jemand diesem Engelchen die Flügel ausgerissen hatte. Man konnte die Wunden des Kleinen noch allzu deutlich erkennen. Der Körper des Kleinen war immer noch voller Narben. Und da es jetzt Hochsommer war, trug der Kleine meist kurze Sachen, die seine immer noch dünnen Armchen und Beinchen, mit ihren Narben, zeigten.

Aber man konnte auch die seelischen Wunden erkennen. Immer wieder zuckte der Kleine einfach so zusammen. Duckte sich plötzlich, wenn man ihn unerwartet ansprach oder es spiegelte sich in den Handlungen des Kleinen wieder.

Oft spielte er sein Leben sozusagen nach. Meist ging es um ein Kind, dem es nicht gut ging, dass dann gerettet wurde. Das erste Mal war Severus zu geschockt, als er sah, was der Kleine spielte. Doch ein Gespräch mit Lucius hatte ihm das Verhalten des Kleinen erklärt. Harry begann seine Kindheit zu verarbeiten...

Jeden Abend las Severus Harry eine Gutenachtgeschichte vor. Harry liebte diese Zeit, er liebte es, wenn Sev etwas erzählte. Doch fürchtete er auch die Vorleseeinheiten, denn dann war er wieder alleine. Denn Sev ging, er schlief nicht mehr bei ihm. Harry fand das Schade. Am ersten Abend lag er noch lange wach, er fühlte sich so einsam. Aber er traute sich nicht wieder aufzustehen, wie den Abend davor, Sev hatte zwar nicht mit ihm geschimpft, aber er wollte sein Glück auch nicht herausfordern. Er kuschelte sich in seine Decke und schlief irgendwann ein...

Severus wusste, dass Harry am liebsten bei ihm geschlafen hätte, auch wenn er nicht die flehenden Blicke des Kleinen sah, die er ihm jeden Abend hinterher warf.

Severus konnte manchmal die Nähe des Kleinen nicht ertragen, es machte ihn Wahnsinnig. Und er hoffte den Kleinen so auch etwas zu schützten, später würde er erkennen warum. Warum er sich nicht zu ihm legen konnte. Jeden Abend bevor er ins Bett ging schaute er aber nochmals nach dem Kleinen, um ihn friedlich schlafend vorzufinden... Severus konnte sich nicht überwinden sich doch zu dem Kleinen zu legen, er konnte und durfte ihn einfach nicht zu sehr an sich gewöhnen...

Doch Harry wünschte sich jeden Abend nichts sehnlicher, als dass Sev bei ihm bleiben würde, sich zu ihm legen... Aber Harry würde es nie sagen. Nie würde er Sev bitten bei ihm zu bleiben...

Harry war nun schon eine ganze Woche bei Severus, sie hatten jeden Tag gemeinsam verbracht. "Harry heute können wir, wenn du willst Draco besuchen gehen. Was ist? Hast du Lust?" fragte Severus den Kleinen beim Frühstück.

"Wirklich? Auja. Ich würde gerne mal wieder mit Draco spielen, wenn ich darf." Sagte der Kleine und strahlte. Nach dem Frühstück war der Kleine ganz hibbelig, bis sie endlich abreisen. Harry freute ich schon darauf Draco und auch Lucius wieder zu sehen. Narzissa kannte er nicht wirklich, sie war ja schließlich die meiste Zeit nicht da, immer unterwegs...

Kaum waren sie aus dem Kamin getreten und Severus hatte den Kleinen losgelassen stürmte er auch schon auf Lucius zu. Dieser war im ersten Moment mehr als nur überrascht, schloss aber den Kleinen in seine Arme. "Hey Kleiner, nicht so stürmisch. Ich freu mich ja auch dich wieder zu sehen!" Harry ließ Lucius los und rannte dann zu Draco. Er war einfach so glücklich wieder hier zu sein. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet die beiden nicht mehr wieder zu sehen, da er sie ja mochte. Doch er hatte ich wieder mal getäuscht, Sev war einfach anders...

Die beiden Jungen (Draco hatte natürlich sofort Severus begrüßt) stürmten gleich los und begann zu spielen, etwas, was die beiden Erwachsen nicht wirklich verstehen konnten, denn es handelte sich mal wieder um eine Fantasiewelt, in der die beiden viele Abenteuer bestehen mussten um die Welt von dem Bösen zu retten... (A/N.: hey Leute tut mir ehrlich leid, aber ich bin gerade nicht wirklich kreativ, was Spiele angeht, oder was die beiden so machen können. Ich kenne Kinderverhalten nur von Mädchen, die würden sogleich Puppe spielen... aber die beiden glaub eher nicht! Wobei... nee scherz g)

Severus und Lucius gingen dagegen wie immer ins Wohnzimmer und Lucius begann zugleich von der Rache zu berichten, alles war nach Plan verlaufen. Die ganze Straße lang flach, als das Gift seine Wirkung entfaltete... und die Dursleys hatten bestimmt schon einige Nächte kein Auge mehr zugemacht, oh ja so ein klitze kleiner Albtraumfluch war schon was schönes... Severus war zufrieden mit dem Bericht. Nun musste nur noch ein letztes Getan werden. Alle Zauber mussten aufgehoben und die Gedächtnisse etwas verändert werden... Nicht dass noch jemand außer den "Opfern" was davon erfuhr... wobei die Opfer sicher nicht vergessen würden, sie würden es einfach nur nicht weiter sagen können...

"Alles ging nach Plan. Ich werde Morgen die Zauber aufheben und die Gedächtnisse modifizieren. Aber den Albtraumfluch lass ich auf den Dursleys. In abgeschwächter Form, aber sie sollen nie vergessen, was sie getan haben. Das soll ihnen eine Lehre sein!" Sagte Lucius.

"Nein! Nein Lucius du wirst alle Flüche aufheben! So wie es geplant war. Keine Abweichungen! Bitte." Sagte Severus sofort.

"Aber so haben sie immer was davon. Warum willst du das nicht? Sie haben es nicht besser verdient!" gab Lucius zurück. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Severus jetzt zurückzog.

"Ja sie haben es verdient. Aber das Ministerium könnte es rausbekommen. Ich will keine Probleme! Also heb sie auf."

"Wenn du meinst. Ich denke du hast recht." Gab Lucius nach einiger Zeit zu. Er wunderte sich, warum Severus so eigenartig darauf reagierte, aber er würde seine Gründe haben. Und wenn er bereit dazu war, würde er sicher auch mit ihm darüber reden, denn etwas stimmte mit Severus nicht...

"Lucius. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Der Kleine wird nächsten Samstag 7 Jahre und ich weiß nicht was ich da machen soll." Sagte Severus und sah Lucius an.

"Eine Feier was denn sonst?" gab Lucius zurück, als sei es das normalst der Welt. Severus seufzte, Lucius hatte schon wieder vergessen, was mit dem Jungen war.

"Ja das ist schon klar. Doch hast du eine Ahnung wie sich das auf den Jungen auswirkt? Er hat noch nie seinen Geburtstag gefeiert. Nie hat er ein Geschenk bekommen. Sie haben ihn meist noch mehr arbeiten lassen oder beim Geburtstag von seinem Cousin haben sie ihm mit Schlafmittel ruhig gestellt. Ich habe es dir doch schon erzählt. Ich will ihn doch nicht erschrecken oder überfordern." Sagte Severus ernst. Er hatte sich wirklich schon viele Gedanken gemacht. Auch wenn Harry die meiste Zeit so glücklich erschien, war er immer noch ein kleiner verängstigter Junge der nicht wusste, was es wirklich hieß zu leben.

"Okay ich sehe das Problem. Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Party mit Menschen, die er kennt, und die er gern hat. Und damit er sich nicht zu viele Gedanken macht, machen wir eine Überraschungsparty." Severus nickte, das war eine gute Idee. "Okay ich denke als Gäste kommen Draco, du, Narzissa und ich mal in Frage. Wen kennt er denn noch? Lupin, Minerva? Albus?" plante Lucius schon weiter.

"Mh, ja euch, Albus und mich kennt er ach ja und Poppy. Aber die hat dem Kleinen einen großen Schrecken eingejagt. Sie kommt auf keinen Fall in Frage!" Gab Severus zurück. "Aber Lupin wäre nicht schlecht, ich weiß er mag den Kleinen und er war schließlich der beste Freund von Harrys Vater. Minerva denk ich ist auch okay. Aber ich denke das reicht. Es sind genug Personen."

"Mh, du könntest auch noch Gleichaltrige einladen. Die Zabinis oder von mir aus auch die Weasleys. Ron und Blaise sind in seinem Alter." Gab Lucius noch zu bedenken.

"Nein ich denke das ist keine so gute Idee. Harry wird sie sicherlich kennen lernen, aber nicht auf seiner Party. Ich denke Draco reicht völlig aus. Er wird geschockt sein, kann ich mir auf jeden Fall vorstellen. Lucius er ist noch lange nicht soweit ein normales Leben zu führen, auch wenn es manchmal so aussehen mag. Ein falsches Wort und er kann in sich zusammenbrechen. Die Wunden sind tiefer, als wir uns vorstellen können. Außerdem dürfen wir nicht vergessen, er ist immer noch Harry Potter unser Held. Was meinst du wie die anderen Kinder auf ihn reagieren. Es sind nicht alle so wie Draco!" sagte Severus ernst.

"Okay ich denke das Beste ist, wir feiern hier, ich werde mich um alles kümmern. Und du bringst den Kleinen hier her. Aber ich denke es ist das beste, wenn du ihn etwas vorwarnst. Nicht, dass er wirklich einen Schock bekommt."

"Ist das nicht zuviel Arbeit Lucius?" fragte Severus vorsichtig, er wusste, das Lucius es eigentlich vermied andere Menschen in sein Haus zu lassen...

"Nein, ich mag den Kleinen und Zissa wird sich freuen. Sie organisiert so gerne Feiern... Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie glücklich sein wird..." Severus nickte, er konnte sich Narzissa schon richtig vorstellen, wie sie mal wieder ihren Mann mit immer neuen Ideen bombardierte um Schluss endlich doch das ganz normale "Standart-Programm" zu organisieren...

"Severus sag mal, warum hast du noch nicht die Narben des Kleinen behandelt?" fragte Lucius als er auf die beiden Jungen schaute, die gerade im Garten spielten.

"Ich will heute Abend beginnen." Antwortete Severus und ein wehleidiges Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

"Warum erst jetzt? Warum hast du das nicht gleich gemacht. Die Narben erinnern ihn doch immer wieder an die Gräueltaten seiner Verwandten."

"Ja, aber du weiß, diese Behandlung ist nicht ganz schmerzfrei und ich wollte und konnte ihm nicht schon wieder weh tun. Verstehst du? Ich wollte ihm etwas Zeit geben bevor er schon wieder schmerzen erleiden muss..." Lucius nickte, das hatte er vergessen, die Narben waren alt. Und die Behandlung von alten Narben war nicht ganz ohne. Er blickte mitleidig zu dem Kleinen. Wieviel würde er noch aushalten müssen. "Bitte Severus sei vorsichtig, tu ihm nicht unnötig weh. Er hat es nicht verdient noch weiter leiden zu müssen!" sagte Lucius besorgt.

"Ich weiß Lucius ich weiß. Aber es muss sein. Ich werde es ihm aber noch erklären und es nur machen, wenn er es mir erlaubt. Sonst werde ich mir was anders einfallen lassen müssen..."

Abend auf Snape-Manor

Der Kleine lag wie jeden Abend in seinem Bett und wartete auf Severus, damit er ihm noch was vorlas. Doch dieses Mal brachte Severus nicht das Buch mit, dass er immer brachte um ihm daraus vorzulesen. Nein dieses Mal hielt er verschiedene Tränke in der Hand. Harry schaute Severus neugierig an. Was wollte er denn von ihm?

"Was ist das? Wofür brauchst du das?" fragte er Sev neugierig als er die vielen Flaschen auf seinem Nachttisch stellte. Sev schaute Harry kurz an uns setzte sich zu dem Kleinen ans Bett.

"Die sind für dich. Damit deine Narben weggehen. Aber es gibt ein kleines Problem damit." Begann Sev zu erklären, er wusste nicht wie er es dem Kleinen am Besten sagen sollte.

"Was für ein Problem?" wollte Harry wissen, als Sev plötzlich nicht mehr weiter sprach.

"Nun, Harry ich habe dir doch von verschiedenen Tränken erzählt, dass sie einige Nebenwirkungen haben... und so ist es auch mit diesen hier. Sie werden natürlich deine Wunden heilen lassen, aber es wird etwas Weh tun. Die Wunden werden leicht brennen und kribbeln, wenn sich die Haut wieder regeneriert." Harry nickte schaute aber Sev etwas ängstlich an.

"Das ist schon okay." Sagte der Kleine tapfer.

Aber Severus bemerkte sofort, dass sich der Kleine voll verkrampft hatte. Sollte er ihm wirklich noch weiter erzählen? Sollte er es nicht lieber lassen?

"Das betrifft deinen äußeren Wunden, aber ich weiß, dass du auch innere Verletzungen hattest, auch da sind Narben, diese werden etwas mehr weh tun, wenn sie verheilen. Harry wenn du es nicht möchtest, dann sag es mir bitte, ich werde dann nach etwas anderem suchen!"

"Es ist okay. Denke ich. Ich werde es schon schaffen." Sagte der Kleine, machte sich aber klein und zog die Beine an den Körper. Er wirkte so alleine. "Harry ich werde bei dir sein. Es kann aber sein, dass wir es noch mehrere Male wiederholen müssen, denn du hast sehr viele und alte Narben."

"Gut. Und du bleibst bei mir? Du lässt mich nicht allein?" fragte der Kleine hoffnungsvoll. Severus strich dem Kleinen über den Kopf. "Ich werde bei dir bleiben."

Harry nickte und setzte sich auf. Er zitterte immer noch. Er hatte angst vor den Schmerzen aber er würde stark sein! Er schaute Sev zu wie er die Tränke in einen Becher gab und ihn erhitzte. Dann reichte er ihm Harry. Dieser nahm ihn zittrig entgegen und setzte ihn an die Lippen. Nachdem Sev ihm noch einmal zugenickt hatte trank er ihn aus.

Harry schüttelte sich. "Bäh ist das Eklig."

Sev grinste. "Ja so muss es auch sein, sonst würde doch jeder süchtig werden... Medizin schmeckt doch auch nie gut. So jetzt muss ich noch einen Spruch sprechen. Bist du bereit?"

Harry nickte und Severus hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einige Sprüche. Harry fühlte, dass es in seinem Körper kribbelte. Sev schaute den Kleinen an, der still dalag und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Er setzte sich wieder und strich ihm übers Gesicht. Harry machte die Augen auf und Severus erstarrte, sie waren leer.

"Harry, mein Kleiner, was ist mit dir?" fragte er den Jungen. Harry schaute ihn weiter nur stumm an. Severus nahm ihn einfach in den Arm und hielt ihn fest. Der Kleine begann zu weinen. "Sch, Harry, ruhig. Alles wird wieder gut." Sagte er immer wieder. Harry genoss die Nähe zu Sev auch wenn allmählich seine Narben kribbelten und leicht zu brennen anfingen. "Ich habe angst." Murmelte er leise, doch Sev verstand ihn. "Das brauchst du nicht. Ich bin hier bei dir."

Severus begann Harry einige Märchen zu erzählen mittlerweile lagen sie beide dicht nebeneinander im Bett. Harry klammerte sich an Sev, er hatte das Gefühl sein Körper würde in Flammen stehen, es tat weh, aber es tat lang nicht so weh, wie Onkel Vernons Schläge... Aber wie schon immer verließ kein Laut die Lippen des Kleinen. Nur seine Schultern zitterten und Sev wusste, dass der Kleine weinte.

Sev brach es schier das Herz den Kleinen so leiden zu sehen und hilflos daneben zu liegen.

"Harry wenn ich könnte würde ich mit dir Tauschen." Flüsterte. Harry schaute ihn aus großen verweinten Augen an. "Wwwwirklich?" fragte er zittrig.

"Ja. Du hast schon soviel mitgemacht und du bist so ein mutiger junge. Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich." Harry legte seinen Kopf auf Sev Brust. "Danke!"

"Wofür?" "Dafür, dass du da bist. Dass du mir hilfst, mich nicht alleine lässt. Ich hab dich lieb."

"Ich hab dich auch lieb. Aber nun versuch zu schlafen. Ich bleibe bei dir. Und morgen wird es vorbei sein, dass verspreche ich dir." Harry nickte und schloss die Augen. Sev strich ihm über den Kopf und Rücken und Harry begann sich trotz seiner Schmerzen zu entspannen. Nach einiger Zeit war er auch schon eingeschlafen, endlich mal wieder in den Armen von Sev...

Die Tage vergingen. Die Prozedur wiederholten sie jeden Abend, doch tat es nie mehr so stark Weh wie am ersten Abend, es war nun fast immer nur noch ein leichtes Kribbeln nicht mehr, aber Sev blieb dennoch immer bei Harry, was diesen freute. Er würde immer den Trank schlucken, wenn er dann bei Sev sein durfte! (Sev musste Harry noch drei weitere Abende die Tränke verabreichen, aber dann waren alle Narben verschwunden und der Kleine musste dann auch wieder alleine in seinem Bett schlafen!)

Tbc?

A/N.: So unheil angerichtet... der Kleine tut mir so leid, eigentlich war es gar nicht geplant ihn wieder zu quälen, da sind einfach meine Finger mit mir durchgegangen, aber ich wollte es nicht mehr ändern. Außerdem hat so Sev mal wieder bei ihm geschlafen... g. (Ich kann noch soviel zu Sevs Einstellung sagen, dass er nicht bei dem süßen kleinen Knirps schläft liegt an dem Gespräch, dass er mit Albus hatte... und das mit auf die Nerven gehen bzw die Nähe nicht ertragen auch. Sev mag den Kleinen aber er weiß auch Ding, die wir noch nicht wissen. krübel, ich auch nicht, muss ich mir jetzt sorgen machen???)

Okay ihr wisst, was ich von euch will, nicht wahr? Bitte eine kleine Spende für mich, Geld, Rubine, Edelsteine, Schmuck sind wertlos im vergleich zu ein paar Worte von euch. Also los, ein Kommi für mich...

Bye

vickysnape

Mh ich denke es ist langsam mal an der Zeit zu erwähnen, dass ich die ff bis zum 21 Kapitel schon fertig geschrieben hatte, deshalb kann ich sie auch so schnell hochstellen. Es werden wohl so um die 25 Kapitel werden, doch die letzten 4 fallen mir schwer zu schreiben, es kann also noch etwas dauern, bis diese kommen...

Aber mein Ziel ist es die ff dieses Jahr zu beenden... am liebsten noch vor Weihnachten. Also drückt mir die Daumen, dass alles glatt läuft und ich vorran komme...


	19. 19 Kapitel

Sorry für die lange Wartezeit, aber ich bin entweder nicht ins Internet gekommen, oder wollte nicht, dass ich mich einloggen konnte. Tut mir schrecklich leid...

Vielen dank, für eure lieben kommis... alle fest durch knuddel

Ich hoffe das nächste Kapi kann ich schnell hochladen. Drückt mir alle die Daumen, ja?

Viel Spaß...

vickysnape

19. Kapitel

Und so kam es, dass Harrys Geburtstag immer Näher rückte, ohne dass der Kleine es bemerkte. Er wusste ja nicht mal wann er Geburtstag hatte. Oder, dass er auch so was feiern konnte. Er kannte Geburtstag nur von Dudley...

Die Vorbereitungen waren abgeschlossen, als Sev den Kleinen am Morgen des 31. Juli wecken ging.

Sev näherte sich vorsichtig und leise dem Bett des Kleinen um ihn nicht zu erschrecken...

### Flashback###

es war der erste Morgen, an dem Sev nicht bei Harry geschlafen hatte. Sev wollte nach dem Kleinen schauen und ihn wecken. Er ging zu ihm ans Bett und rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. (Für die Verhältnisse für Severus war er mehr als nur sanft, normalerweise würde er einfach die Vorhänge öffnen und mit seiner kalten Stimme einen guten Morgen wünschen...) Aber irgendwas hielt ihn davon ab, es bei Harry genauso zu machen.

Harry riss die Augen auf und schaute sich panisch im Raum um, ohne wirklich was zu erkennen. "Ich komme, Tante Petunia." Antwortete er automatisch als Severus ihn ansprach. Dann krabbelte er aus dem Bett, bevor Severus ihn daran hindern konnte.

Es hatte Severus einige Nerven gekostete den aufgeschreckten Jungen wieder in die Realität zurück zu holen... Aber als Harry erkannte, dass Sev vor ihm stand warf er sich in Sevs Arme. "Ich dachte schon ich wäre wieder dort..." "Schhh... nicht weinen! Du wirst da nie wieder hin müssen! So und jetzt beruhig dich mal, wir wollen doch Frühstücken..."

An diesem Morgen schwor er sich Harry immer sanft zu wecken. Nie wieder wollte er die Angst und Panik in den Augen des Kleinen sehen müssen... aber es hatte ihm auch gezeigt, wie zerbrechlich der Kleine in Wirklichkeit noch war. Was für ein guter Schauspieler Harry jetzt schon war. Manchmal, konnte man wirklich nicht glauben, dass der Junge so was schreckliches erlebt hatte...

###Flashbackende###

Sev setzte sich also aufs Bett und führ dem Kleinen vorsichtig übers Gesicht. Instinktiv schmiegte sich Harry in seine Hand. Behutsam weckte er so den Kleinen langsam auf. Als Harry die Augen aufschlug lächelte er ihn an. "Guten Morgen, kleine Schlafmütze. Alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag, kleiner Mann." Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. "Was, ich hab auch Geburtstag?"

"Ja, jeder Mensch hat doch Geburtstag. Und heute hast du!" Harry legte den Kopf etwas schräg. Er konnte nicht einordnen, was nun kommen würde. Die Dursleys hatten seinen Geburtstag nie gefeiert, sie ließen ihn immer noch mehr Arbeiten, wenn er Geburtstag hatte. Einmal hatte Onkel Vernon so was erwähnt...

Und wenn Dudley hatte, dann hatten sie ihn immer eingesperrt oder Ruhiggestellt... Was würde Sev nun mit ihm machen? "Und was machst du nun mit mir? Sperrst du mich ein oder Bekomme ich einen Schlaftrank?" fragte Harry unsicher. Sev schaute zuerst verwirrt auf den Kleinen. "Nein Harry ich sperr dich nicht ein. Und du bekommst auch keinen Schlaftrank. Wir werden natürlich deinen Geburtstag feiern, so wie es sich gehört. Lucius hat uns nachher eingeladen..." "Wirklich? Wir feiern?" Sev nickte und Harry bekam große Augen. "Dann hast du mich lieb und ich muss nicht mehr schlafen? Ich darf wirklich Geburtstag haben?"

"Ja ich hab dich sehr, sehr lieb und ja wir werden feiern. Und nun los komm, das Frühstück wartet schon. Oder hast du keinen Hunger?"

"Klar!" Harry krabbelte schnell aus dem Bett, er war aufgeregt. Er hatte Geburtstag! Und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht würde er auch mal so eine Feier bekommen wie Dudley. Und vielleicht auch so ein schönes buntes Päckchen... so eins wie es im an Weihnachten unter dem Baum gelegen hatte... (Die Dursleys erlaubten Harry immer einen Blick auf den Weihnachtsbaum und auf den Geschenketisch, bevor sie ihn wegsperrten, um den Abend nicht mit einem "Freak" verbringen zu müssen...)

Bei den Gedanken würde Harry kurz traurig, doch daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken...

Man konnte es fast schon nicht mehr Frühstück nennen, was die beiden da vor sich hatten. Severus hatte den Hauselfen aufgetragen, alle Lieblingsspeisen des Kleinen aufzutragen... der Tisch war schon fast zu klein, aber das schönste für Harry war die Torte. Seine erste Geburtstagstorte in seinem Leben. Mit sieben Kerzen darauf. Harry schaute nur sprachlos auf die Kerzen...

"Nun mach schon Harry, du musst alle Kerzen ausblasen und dir was wünschen." Sagte Sev als er die großen Augen des Kleinen sah.

"Ich muss mir nichts mehr wünschen. Mein größter Wunsch ist in Erfüllung gegangen. Ich darf hier bei dir sein. Okay ich blas sie aus. Hilfst du mir? Bitte."

Gemeinsam bliesen sie die Kerzen aus.

Severus machte es Spaß dem Kleinen dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich über das Frühstück freute. Harry aß alles wild durcheinander. Schokolade, Kirschen, Salami... aber es schmeckte ihm einfach und er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was er essen wollte. Erst als er Pommes mit Torte essen wollte stoppte ihn Sev, schließlich sollte es Harry nach dem Frühstück nicht schlecht gehen... (Er aß dann zuerst die Pommes und dann ein Stück Torte...)

Nach dem Frühstück machten die beiden ihren üblichen Spaziergang und Severus bereitete den Kleinen auf das vor, was er heute Nachmittag erwarten würde. Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass so viele Menschen nur wegen ihm kommen sollten, aber er freute sich unheimlich. Severus erklärte ihm auch, wer die beiden neuen Gäste waren. Harry war schon gespannt auf Mr. Lupin, der ein Freund seiner Eltern war und auch auf diese McGonagall, die auch eine gute Bekannte war. Harry hoffte nur, die beiden würden es okay finden, dass er ein Freak war... Hoffentlich enttäuschte er sie nicht. Aber schnell beschloss Harry für sich, dass es ihm eigentlich egal war, solange er bei Sev war.

Gegen Mittag war es dann so weit, die beiden reisten gemeinsam nach Malfoy-Manor.

Harry war schon ganz aufgeregt, was würde denn jetzt kommen?

Severus führte den Kleinen in einen kleinen Saal, wo schon alle Gäste auf das Geburtstagskind warteten.

Kaum waren die beiden eingetreten begannen alle Gäste zu singen: "Happy Birthday..." im ersten Augenblick hatte Harry sich erschrocken und sich an Sev Robe festgeklammert, aus dieser Sicherheit betrachtete Harry staunend den Raum. Das war alles wie ein Traum. Der Saal war wunderschön hergerichtet. Überall hingen Girlanden. Kerzen schwebten in der Luft und über die ganze breite des Raums zog sich ein Spruchband mit der Aufschrift: "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry!" langsam wurde Harry etwas mutiger. Keiner schien ihm hier etwas böses zu wollen. Also ließ er Sev auch wieder los.

"Ist das wirklich alles für mich?" fragte Harry um noch mal sicher zu gehen. "Klar, Kleiner, du hast doch heute Geburtstag!" antwortete Severus. "Gefällt es dir?"

Harry nickte. "Es ist wunderschön, danke. Aber war das nicht zuviel Arbeit? Ich meine, ich bin nur..." Severus unterbrach Harry. "Harry es war kein bisschen Arbeit. Wir haben dass alles sehr gern gemacht. Wir haben dich alle lieb. Und wenn es dir gefällt, dann ist es okay! Hörst du!"

Harry umarmte Sev. "Danke!"

Lucius und auch Albus kamen näher um den Kleinen zu gratulieren. Danach kamen dann auch Zissa, Draco und dann Remus und Minerva.

"Hallo Harry. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich bin Remus Lupin. Ich war der beste Freund deiner Eltern. Man, bist du Groß geworden. Als ich dich das letzte mal sah warst du noch ein kleines Baby..." "Harry, alles Gute. Ich bin Minerva McGonagall. Ich habe deine Eltern auch gekannt..."

Die beiden Erwachsenen erzählten dem Kleinen noch eine Weile etwas über seine Eltern und Harry zog jedes Wort davon auf. Doch nach einiger Zeit bemerkte Harry, Draco und rannte einfach so zu ihm rüber (er ließ die Erwachsenen einfach stehen. Doch diese waren ihm nicht böse, nein sie freuten sich über den Kleinen...)

"Draco! Cool, hab dich gar nicht gesehen, wo warst du?" rief Harry begeistert, er hatte schon befürchtet, dass Draco gar nicht da war. Und dass wäre echt langweilig gewesen...

"Harry! Hast du keine Augen im Kopf ich bin schon die ganze Zeit da! Aber los jetzt komm, pack deinen Geschenke aus! Ich will wissen was drin ist!" drängte Draco.

"Na, na, na. Draco, jetzt lass doch Harry erst mal ankommen! Und außerdem, hast du nicht etwas vergessen?" fragte Lucius. Er kannte seinen Sohn, er war neugierig ohne Ende, es war schon ein Kleiner Kampf gewesen, dass Draco nicht Harrys Päckchen ausgepackt hatte...

Draco dagegen schaute seinen Vater leicht beleidigt an. Meno... er wollte doch wissen was in den vielen Päckchen war... Aber was hatte er vergessen? Er schaute Harry an und da viel es ihm ein. Er wurde leicht rot. Mist. Warum denn immer er?

"Ähm, sorry Harry! Alles gute zum Geburtstag, hab es ganz vergessen." Und reicht Harry die Hand. Harry nahm sie und kichert. "Danke Draco! Macht doch nichts... ich wusste ja bis heute morgen noch nicht mal, dass ich Geburtstag hab... aber was solls. Wo sind die Päckchen?" fragte Harry neugierig. Waren sie wirklich für ihn? Aber wenn Draco das sagte, dann war das so, er hatte ihn nie belogen...

"Da drüben, los komm..."

Draco zog Harry zu einem kleinen Tisch, auf dem einige kleiner und auch ein recht Großes Geschenk lagen... Harry bekam große Augen, das war ja alles so unglaublich hier!

Severus wurde natürlich sogleich von Albus zur Seite genommen und musste einen Kurzbericht abgeben.

"Und wie macht sich der Kleine? Hat er es einigemaßen gut überstanden? Er macht einen munteren Eindruck..."

Severus seufzte, klar Albus hatte Schuldgefühle, doch er hatte auch nicht die geringste Ahnung wie es dem Kleinen ging. So Weise Albus sein mochte, mit kleinen Kindern konnte er es wirklich nicht. Er verstand sie einfach nicht. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass es für ihn wichtiger war, Harry in Sicherheit zu bringen, als darauf zu achten, dass er bekam, was ein Kind brauchte...

"Er macht sich. Er hat begonnen zu verarbeiten, was er erlebt hat. Aber egal, wie selbstsicher er hier ist, er leidet immer noch. Er hat nicht vergessen und es macht ihm immer noch zu schaffen. Du weißt nicht was er alles erlebt hat. Ich kann es mir auch nur denken, er spricht nicht darüber... aber es muss schrecklicher gewesen sein, als wir es uns vorstellen können..."

"Aber er sieht doch so normal aus. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben..."

"Albus es ist eine Maske, die er schon immer getragen hat! Keiner, nicht mal ein Muggel hat gesehen, wie er leiden musste. Aber mit einem Kleinen Wort, oder einer Bewegung kann man ihn brechen... Ich hoffe er wird irgendwann mal wieder wirklich glücklich Lachen können. Dass er irgendwann mal vergessen kann..."

Albus wollte noch was sagen, aber der Kleine kam auf die beiden zu. Fragend schaute er zu Sev, er wollte ja nicht stören, doch dieser ging in die Knie. "Was ist Kleiner?" "Sev, kommst du mit, ich will dir meine Geschenke zeigen, es sind voll viele..." und schon zog er Sev mit sich.

Albus sah auf seinen sonst so kalten Tränkemeister. Oh ja er war der Richige um auf diesen Jungen zu achten. Der Kleine vertraute Severus und Severus würde ihm mit seinem Leben beschützen... Sie gehörten einfach zusammen... Doch, leider war es nicht so einfach...

Severus und Harry gingen zum Tisch. "Schau mal, die sind alle für mich! Sagt Draco." Sev wusste, dass Harry jetzt von ihm die Bestätigung holte...

"Ja sie sind alle für dich! Willst du sie nicht auspacken?" fragte Severus uns setzte sich auf einen Sessel der in der Nähe stand.

"Wirklich?"

"Ja wirklich. Komm nimm dir eins und pack es mal aus. Bist du denn nicht neugierig?"

"Klar!"

Fast schon ehrfürchtig betrachtete er die Geschenke und nahm dann ein kleines mit rotem Papier. Dann schaute er wieder zu Sev, dieser nickte ihm zu. Harry ging zu ihm rüber und setzte sich auf dessen Schoß. Langsam begann er das Papier zu lösen.

Alle Gäste hatten dabei zugesehen, wie der Kleine ehrfürchtig seine Geschenke anschaute. Jeder von ihnen sah, dass Harry Severus sehr gern hatte. Es war einfach ein köstliches Bild, wie der sonst so Kalte Mann bei dem Kleinen auftaute. Aber es war auch nicht zu übersehen, wie sehr Harry von Severus abhing. Es war schon fast erschreckend, wie er immer wieder die Zustimmung des Älteren einholte, bevor er überhaupt etwas machte.

Mit leuchtenden Augen betrachtete Harry den Inhalt des Geschenks. Es war sicher nichts wertvolles. Es war ein kleiner Teddybär. Vorsichtig nahm Harry den Kleinen in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich.

Normalerweise würde sich ein siebenjähriger Junge nicht über einen einfach Stoffbären freuen, aber für Harry war es sein erstes Stofftier. Seelig kuschelte er sich näher an Sev. Das alles war einfach zu schön. Wäre Draco jetzt nicht mit einem neuen Geschenk zu Harry getreten, hätte er sicher vergessen, dass er noch mehr Geschenke bekommen hatte...

Harry bekam noch einige Spielsachen, Süßigkeiten, einige Spielzeugautos, Bücher und einige Anziehsachen. Über alles freute er sich rießig. Draco reichte immer das nächste Geschenk und Harry packte alles aus...

Inzwischen saß er mit Sev in einem großem Berg aus buntem Papier und Geschenksband... aber es störte keinen. Alle schauten gebannt auf den Kleinen, wie er sich über jedes einzelne Geschenk freute...

Für das letzte Geschenk musste Harry dann aufstehen, weil es zu groß war. Er ging mit Draco an den Tisch und vorsichtig packte er es auf. Draco verschwand zwischendrinn mal, schließlich war es für den Malfoy-Erbe schnell klar, was es war...

Harry erstarrte, als er sah was es war. Ein Besen! Warum bekam er ein Besen? Sollte er sauber machen? Wieder arbeiten? War nun der Traum aus? Sollte das jetzt heißen er musste wieder arbeiten?

Unsicher sah er zu Sev? Was wollte er ihm denn mit dem besen sagen? War er jetzt wieder sein Sklave und musste tun, was Sev von ihm wollte?

Sev hatte ihn ja wieder "repariert" seine Narben waren alle weg. Wie konnte er nur glauben, dass es so bleiben würde? Warum hatte er daran nicht gedacht?

Ohne, dass er es wollte füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen. Er wollte es nicht zeigen, aber er war enttäuscht und sauer, auf sich selbst. Wie konnte er nur glauben, dass er nun glücklich werden durfte? Er war doch ein wertloser Freak! Aber nun kam auch die Angst wieder. Sevs Haus war so groß, schon oft hatte er sich gefragt, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er es putzen müsste. Und er war sich sicher, es würde sehr, sehr lange dauern... Hoffentlich hatte er genug Kraft, um nicht zu versagen... aber er würde sehr lange brauchen... er würde nur noch wenig Zeit haben zum spielen... doch durfte er das noch? Wohl eher nicht... aber warum hatte man ihm dann so schöne Sachen geschenkt?

Der Kleine begann zu zittern.

Sev schaute zu Harry, der seinen Besen auspackte, doch dann veränderte er sich schlagartig. Was war los? Severus konnte sich darauf keinen Reim machen. Was sollte das denn jetzt schon wieder? Er brauchte einige Sekunden bevor er realisierte, was los war. Sev erhob sich und eilte zu dem Kleinen er schon zu zittern begonnen hatte.

Innerlich beschimpfte sich Sev selbst, was hatte er nun schon wieder gemacht? Konnte er nicht einmal denken. Er konnte doch Harry nicht einfach einen Besen schenken ohne Erklärung! Was musste der Kleine nun schon wieder denken!

"Schhhh. Mein Kleiner, komm zu mir..." Severus hatte schnell gelernt, dass wenn Harry wieder in alte Muster zurückfiel, man ihn auf keinen Fall berühren sollte, da es immer noch eine weiter Trance hervorrief. Man musste den Kleinen dann dazu bringen, dass er freiwillig zu einem kam.

Zuerst blieb Harry einfach stehen, doch dann ging er auf Sev zu und flüchtete in seine Arm.

Harry sah, dass Sev auf ihn zukam, eigentlich wollte er weglaufen, doch wohin? Als er hörte, dass Sev mit ihm sprach wollte er nur noch zu Sev, doch durfte er es? Aber dann siegte wie immer der Wunsch bei Sev zu sein... und er ging zu ihm... Egal, was kommen würde er hatte Sev lieb und er vertraute ihm.

"Ich... Ich werde tun was du willst..." flüsterte Harry leise in Sevs Robe.

Sev bekam große Augen, doch dann sah er auf Harry und wieder auf den Besen, er verstand, Harry schien zu glauben, er wäre so wie diese Muggel...

"Nein, Harry dass brauchst du nicht. Harry hast du schon vergessen, ich hab dich lieb. Ich bin nicht wie dein Onkel oder deine Tante. Das hier ist kein Besen, wie du ihn kennst. Es ist ein magischer Besen, man kann auf ihm fliegen..."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja. Komm ich und Draco werden es dir zeigen, wenn du willst."

Und wie auf ein Zeichen kam Draco ins Zimmer, mit seinem Besen. Er hatte schließlich auch einen... und er konnte auch schon einigermaßen gut fliegen...

Die drei machten sich auf den Weg in den Garten. Während dem Weg erklärte Severus und Draco Harry alles was er wissen musste. Der Besen war so eingestellt, dass er nicht unbeschränkt weit hoch fliegen konnte. Er würde höchstens 3 Meter hoch fliegen... damit, bei einem Absturz nichts wirklich schlimmes passierte... Später würde man das ausschalten können und man konnte den Besen nutzen wie ein normaler Besen...

Im Saal lösten sich die Gäste aus ihrer Erstarrung, als die drei nach Draußen gegangen waren. Sie waren mehr als nur erschrocken, als der Kleine sich so verändert hatte. Lucius und auch Albus konnten es nicht glauben, dass dieser Junge wirklich so gebrochen war. Er schien doch die ganze Zeit über so normal zu sein...

Nie hätten sie erwartet, dass der Junge wirklich so verschreckt war und instabil. Es war doch eigentlich nichts dabei gewesen, es war ein einfach er Besen... Keiner der Erwachsenen konnte wirklich verstehen, wie es dem Kleinen ging. Der einzigste der das ansatzweise konnte war Severus...

"Harry ist das nicht toll? Jetzt hast du auch einen Besen, und wenn du fliegen kannst, können wir Quidditch spielen. Du wirst sehen es ist einfach super!" redete Draco einfach drauf los, als sie endlich den Garten erreicht hatten.

Severus betrachtete den Jungen genau, er schien sich von dem Schock erholt zu haben. In gewisser weise hatte die Reaktion von Harry Severus verletzt. Der Kleine schien ihm immer noch nicht ganz zu trauen. Aber das konnte man ihm nun wirklich nicht vorwerfen... Aber dennoch...

Draco erklärte noch einmal, was Harry beachten musste.

"Okay, nun zuerst leg mal den Besen auf den Boden, genau so und dann hältst du die Hand darüber und sagst Hoch. Hoch!" Der Besen sprang sofort in Dracos Hand.

Harry sah sich das kritisch an, beschloss es aber dann Draco gleich zu tun. "Hoch." Sagte er ein wenig zittrig. Der Besen drehte sich erst mal etwas unter ihm um und Harry probierte es weiter. "HOCH!" sagte er nun mit festerer Stimme. Und wirklich, der Besen sprang in seine Hand.

Severus zeigte nun Harry, wie er sich darauf setzten sollte und wie er sich festzuhalten hatte. Harry war sich immer noch nicht sicher, wie das gehen sollte, er kam sich einfach lächerlich vor. Aber was war, wenn der Besen wirklich flog? Würde er nicht gleich runterfallen?

In seinem Bauch kribbelte es. Das war schon ganz schön spannend...

"So ich denke das beste ist, wenn Draco dir mal zeigt, wie das so genau geht. Ich denke, wenn du siehst wie es geht, ist es leichter, als wenn ich es dir jetzt erkläre. Oder?" sagte Severus sanft, Harry nickte. Ja er wollte endlich sehen, wie das gehen sollte, so wirklich konnte er es sich nicht vorstellen...

"Okay Draco zeigst du uns mal wie es geht?"

Draco nickte und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Er erhob sich sachte in die Luft schwebte kurz und flog dann los, er machte einige Kurven und Schlenker und kam dann wieder zu den Beiden zurück. Das flaue Gefühl in Harrys Magen verstärkte sich nun, oh nein, das war wirklich nichts für ihn, das sah so wackelig aus. Man konnte doch auf so einen Besen gar keinen Halt finden.

"Wow Draco das ist ja cool, aber sag mal, wie kannst du dich auf dem Besen halten, der Stiel ist doch so schmal. Kann man da nicht runterfallen?"

"Nein Harry, es ist ein Kinderbesen, man ist automatisch geschützt, wenn man sich in die Luft erhebt, keine Angst." Erklärte Sev. "Und außerdem kannst du nur 3 Meter hoch fliegen, also keine Angst, dir wird schon nichts passieren, ich pass auf dich auf!"

Harry nickte. Ja er hatte Angst, aber seit er Draco auf dem Besen gesehen hatte, wollte er es auch versuchen... schon eigenartig...

"Okay was muss ich machen?"

"Dich nur abstoßen," erwiderte Draco, der um die beiden herumflog. Harry nickte und sammelte seinen ganzen Mut. Dann stieß er sich ab. Zuerst taumelte er etwas haltlos und ungeschickt hin und her. Ängstlich klammerte er sich an seinen Besen. Draco und Severus beobachteten Harry, so schlecht stellte er sich gar nicht an. Gut es sah nicht professionell aus, wie er auf dem Besen hing, mehr wie ein nasser Sack, aber gut...

"Gut, Harry. Das machst du wirklich hervorragend." Lobte Severus Harry. Langsam aber sicher bekam Harry ein Gefühl fürs fliegen. Er wurde selbstsicherer und man sah es in seiner Haltung. Vorsichtig richtete er sich etwas auf und lockerte den Griff um den Stiel. Aber immer noch waren seine Gedanken nur noch auf eins Gerichtete: Verdammt ist das Hoch und Wackelig, aber es machte auch Spaß.

Draco flog nun neben Harry her. "Wow, du bist ja schon richtig gut. Los flieg mal einen Bogen. Lehn dich nach recht. Ja genauso!"

Draco zeigte Harry die Grundübungen. Und als sie dann zur Landung ansetzten konnte Harry schon sagen, dass Fliegen schön war. Ja mit der Zeit hatte es Spaß gemacht. Es stimmte man konnte nicht runterfallen...

Mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht ging er zu Sev. "Danke, das ist echt das beste Geschenk. Es macht Spaß, auch wenn es noch etwas hoch und wackelig ist. Aber ich bin mir sicher ich werde es noch lernen und bald so gut wie Draco fliegen... Aber fliegen ist toll und gar nicht so schwer!"

Sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg zur Party...

Harry hatte sehr viel Spaß er genoss die Feier in vollen Zügen und war noch einige Male mit Draco draußen...

Am Abend konnte Harry nicht einschlafen, er war noch viel zu aufgeregt und redete wild auf Sev ein. Er plapperte und plapperte. Und Severus konnte nicht anders er hörte ihm zu... Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, aber Harry war immer noch hell wacht.

"Harry jetzt ist gut, du solltest schlafen. Komm leg dich mal wieder ordentlich hin. So ists gut." Harry war aber immer noch aufgedreht.

"Ich kann aber nicht schlafen!" jammerte er. Doch musste er gleichzeitig auch Gähnen, so dass seine Aussage an Kraft verlor.

"mh, was machen wir denn da? Los rutschein wenig. Ich werde bei dir bleiben." Harry machte große Augen sollte das heißen Sev schlief mal wieder bei ihm? Sofort machte er platz. Sev stieg zu dem Kleinen ins Bett und lag noch nicht richtig, als der Kleine sich schon an ihn kuschelte.

"Sev bleibst du da? Bitte." Murmelte Harry, der nun doch sehr müde war. Sev hatte so eine ruhige Ausstrahlung...

"Ja kleiner ich bleib da nun schlaf. Nox" das Licht ging aus und nur der Mond er leuchtete das Zimmer.

"Schlaf gut. Ich hab dich lieb." murmelte der Kleine noch bevor er endgültig ins reich der Träume eintrat.

Tbc

A/N.: So das wars für heute mal und ich kann euch allen mit Freude verkünden im nächsten Kapi kommt endlich das Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Ich hoffe es interessiert euch auch noch... Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht früher einbauen... das hätte die ganze Stimmung kaput gemacht...

Ach ja noch was. Das mit dem Fliegen. Ich weiß, eigentlich ist Harry da ein Naturtalent... und ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich ihn nicht so darstellen soll... aber ich finde die Unsicherheit, ist, wenn man alles also das Ende kennt recht logisch...

Also hinterher werdet ihr es sicher verstehn... Ach ja ich denke es werden noch etwa 5 Kapis kommen (ohne gewähr). Alle etwas länger, daher kann es, nach den Ferien wieder etwas langsamer gehen... nicht böse sein...

Jetzt noch einen Kommi da lassen, ja?

vickysnape


	20. 20 Kapitel

So es geht weiter, ich weiß es hat etwas lange gedauert, sehr lange um genau zu sein. Es liegt aber nur daran, dass ich immer noch mit leichte Probleme hatte und als es dann ging, da hatte ich keinen Pc mehr...! Nochmals danke an alle die mir einen Kommi hinterlassen haben! alle einmal knuddel

So ich hoffe es klärt sich einiges mit diesem Kapi... wir nähern uns auch langsam dem Ende...

Was ich noch anmerken wollte. Ich habe vorhin eine ff gelesen, sie heißt "With time comes trust"(Sie wird gerade übersetzt) und ich muss gestehen es sind einige Ähnlichkeiten, besonders mein 19. Kapitel scheint sehr ähnlich mit dem 7. Kapitel zu sein...

Ich wollte noch einmal sagen, ich habe es nicht abgeschrieben. Ich kannte die ff, wusste aber bis heute morgen noch nicht einmal, dass ich sie gelesen habe... (ich habe sie total vergessen, auch kein wunder bei meiner ff-verschlingerate ca 3-4 am Tag g)...

Und auch die Ähnlichkeit zum Satanskind ist mir bekannt. Wobei ich finde, dass sie nur so ähnlich ist, weil Nici Harry ebenfalls zu den Malfoys "abschiebt" Ich habe ihr einige Male geschrieben, doch keine Antwort erhalten, also hoffe ich mal, dass es in Ordnung geht... Sie hat vor mir hochgeladen, doch ich hatte die Idee sicher vor ihr (okay, das kann jeder sagen, ich weiß g) Wollte ich nur mal so am Rande erwähnt haben...

So ich glaube das reicht erst einmal. Weiter parallelen sind mir nicht aufgefallen, was natürlich nicht heißen soll, dass es sie nicht geben kann...

So nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

20. Kapitel

Nach Harrys Geburtstag vergingen noch einige ruhige Tage, bis dann der erste Brief aus dem Ministerium auf Snape-Manor eintraf.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Severus Snape

Sie haben den Antrag auf die Vormundschaft von Harry James Potter gestellt. Für eine Bewilligung müssen noch einige Untersuchungen durchgeführt werden, ob sie geeignet sind sich um ein Kind zu kümmern.

Von der Unterbringung von Harry James Potter in einer geeigneten Einrichtung wird abgesehen. Da sie von den Eltern als geeignet anerkannt wurden, haben Sie die Erlaubnis den Kleinen auch weiterhin bei sich zu betreuen. Sollte sich herausstellen, dass sie geeignet sind, wird man ihnen die Vormundschaft zusprechen und sie werden für den Jungen Sorge tragen. Sollte dem nicht der Fall sein, so wird sich eine andere Lösung finden, die dem Wohle des Kindes entspricht.

In naher Zukunft werde sie Termine erhalten, an denen sie sich zu notwendigen Untersuchungen und Tests im Ministerium einzufinden haben. Wir bitten sie jeden Termin einzuhalten, und bei Nichteinhaltung uns rechtzeitig zu benachrichtigen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Der Zaubereiminister

(Anmerkung: Ich habe vergessen, dass Fudge nicht der Zaubereiminister sein kann, er kam später... Also immer dran denken, das hier ist ein anderer!)

Severus starrte den Brief an, seine Hände zitterten leicht. Es schien los zu gehen, Dumbledore hatte also keinen Einfluss mehr. Verdammt, er dachte nein hoffte er hätte mehr Zeit...

Er versuchte sich aber nichts anmerken zu lassen, der Kleine sollte nichts mitbekommen, noch nicht.

Aber innerlich tobte ein Sturm... besonders bei dem Satz:

Sollte dem nicht der Fall sein, so wird sich eine andere Lösung finden, die dem Wohle des Kindes entspricht.

Wurde ihm mehr als nur schlecht... So ein verlogenes Pack!

Fast jeden Tag kam nun eine Vorladung ins Ministerium und ohne Lucius' Hilfe, der natürlich immer den Kleinen nahm, hätte Severus öfter Mal einen Termin absagen müssen. Z.B. wurde ihm um 9.00 Uhr Morgens eine Eule zugestellt, die ihm auf 10.00 Uhr ins Ministerium bestellte...

Lucius kam nun fast jeden Tag nach Snape-Manor und nahm den Jungen, dann mit nach Malfoy-Manor.

Severus sah den Kleinen an, dass er nicht wirklich verstand, warum nun Severus nicht mehr soviel Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Doch er sagte nie was. Worüber Severus eigentlich sehr froh war, denn er wusste nicht, wie er es dem Jungen erklären sollte.

Die Test und Untersuchungen gingen sehr an Severus' Substanz. Psychologische Gutachten. Fragebogen um Frageborgen... Idiotische Verhaltenstest... es war ihm langsam aber sicher zuviel, er wusste nicht, wie lange er es noch aushalten konnte...

Doch wenn er dann auf Malfoy-Manor ankam und der Kleine ihm entgegen kam, da war es ihm wieder klar, warum er kämpfte. Warum er das mit sich machen ließ... Und dass es sich lohnte zu kämpfen...

An einem sonnigen Mittwoch kam Severus wieder zu Lucius. Die Beiden Jungs waren noch draußen irgendwo im Wald...

Lucius sah Severus an, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Und das sein Freund langsam an der Last, die er trug, zu Grunde ging.

Aber er sah auch, dass der Kleine sehr darunter litt. Jeden morgen, wenn er statt Severus in das Zimmer des Kleinen kam, konnte er die Enttäuschung in den Augen des Kindes sehen. Es tat ihm im Herz weh den Kleinen so zu sehen. Auch wenn der Kleine ihn lächelte und versuchte nicht zu zeigen, wie es ihm wirklich ging, waren es immer noch seine Augen, die ihn verrieten...

Der Kleine sagte nie was. Bei den Muggeln hatte er gelernt zu schweigen, das wusste Lucius.

Aber auch die ständigen Blicke zum Kamin und diese Freude, wenn Severus wieder kam, sprach für sich...

Warum ließ Severus den Kleinen immer zu bei ihm? Was war los mit seinem Freund? Sooft konnte er doch auch keinen Wichtigen Termin haben... Andererseits musste es mehr als nur wichtig sein, denn Severus liebte den Kleinen und würde ihn nicht freiwillig zu ihm geben...

"Severus schön, dass du da bist. Die Jungs sind im Wald, sie kommen bestimmt nicht so schnell wieder... Ich hoffe es macht nichts." Severus sah Lucius an, doch er sah ihn nicht wirklich. Heute musste er seine ganzes Leben vor einem Psychologen auslegen. Er zwang ihn über die Todesserzeit zu reden und ständig versuchte er ihn dazu zu bringen sich missverständlich auszudrücken...

Severus war froh noch nicht den Kleinen sehen zu müssen... Er hatte sich sogar schon überlegt gar nicht her zu kommen. Bei diesem Gedanken begann er zu zittern.

Er wollte den Kleine wirklich hier lassen, bei Lucius, ihn nicht mehr sehen und sich einfach wieder in sein Schneckenhaus zurückziehen, dafür hasste er sich! Wie konnte er nur auf solche Gedanken kommen...

Dennoch, es war einfach Sinnlos. Wie konnte er nur glauben, den Kleinen aufziehen zu können...

"Nein, es ist okay..." gab Severus etwas langsam zurück. Immer noch bemüht sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch es wollte einfach nicht gelingen. Was er sonst immer bei Voldemort geschafft hatte, gelang ihm nicht mehr...

"Severus. Was ist los? Warum bist du so gut wie jeden Tag weg? Warum gibst du den Kleinen immer zu mir? Was ist Los? Du bist schon seit Tagen nicht mehr der Selbe? Bitte sprich mit mir! Der Kleine hat es schon bemerkt. Bitte rede doch." Sprach Lucius ruhig auf Severus ein, er wusste, dass man Severus nicht zu sehr unter Druck setzten durfte, da er sonst meist zu machte. Wohl noch ein Überbleibsel aus der Spionagezeit...

Severus sah Lucius einfach nur mit leerem Blick an. Konnte er es ihm sagen? Ja er musste. Er hielt es nicht mehr länger aus!

"Lucius es gibt Probleme, wegen der Vormundschaft... Sie wollen mir den Kleinen nicht geben. Nur Probleme weil ich ein Todesser war. Das Ministerium will nicht, dass ich mich um den Kleinen kümmere. Er soll wieder zu den Muggeln zurück." Würgte Severus hervor, dann begann er zu zittern. Seine Selbstbeherrschung war am Ende, er konnte nicht mehr.

Lucius sah seinen Freund an. Vor ihm stand nicht mehr der Kalte Mann, nein hier stand ein gebrochener Mann. Er nahm in ihn den Arm und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Er dirigierte den sonst so kalten und starken Meister der Tränke aufs Sofa und setzte sich neben ihn. Severus klammerte sich an Lucius, als sei er die letzte Hoffnung und schluchzte.

Lucius wusste nicht recht was er tun sollte, so hatte er Severus nie gesehen, nichtmal, als Voldemort ihn mehrfach mit dem Crutiatus gefoltert hatte. Beruhigend strich er Severus über den Rücken. Die Sache mit Harry machte Severus fertig, dass konnte Lucius fühlen, auch ihm ging es nahe, dass Harry dorthin wieder zurück sollte. Nein Nahe war das falsche Wort. Er kochte vor Wut, aber er musste sich zuerst um Severus kümmern das andere hatte noch Zeit...

"Severus, es wird alles wieder gut." Flüsterte er etwas hilflos.

Severus sah auf und direkt in Lucius Augen. Lucius erschrak als er die Verzweiflung und die Hoffnungslosigkeit darin erblickte. Er konnte nicht anders als Severus für seine stärke dem Kleinen gegenüber zu bewundern. Er wusste selbst nicht, wie er nun, da er wusste, was kommen konnte, mit dem Kleinen umgehen sollte. Und Severus liebte den Kleinen, schon seit dem Moment, als er ihn das erste Mal in den Armen hielt...

"Nein, Lucius nein. Es wird nichts gut werden, ich weiß es. Verdammt ich war ein Todesser, das weißt du. Ebenso wie du war ich ein Spion, nur eben für Dumbledore und nicht für das Ministerium.

In den Augen des Ministeriums bin ich immer noch ein Todesser! Sie werden alles dafür tun, um den Jungen von mir fern zu halten.

Sogar Dumbledore kann nicht mehr helfen. Ich kann nur auf eine Faire Verhandlung hoffen und du weißt wie unmöglich das ist. Du kennst besser als jemand anders die Vorurteile des Ministeriums!

Aber es geht hier nicht um mich. Es geht um den Kleinen.

Kannst du dir vorstellen was es für ihn bedeutet, wenn er wieder zurück muss? Wie es ihm dort ergehen wird? Wie soll er vergessen können?" während seiner kleine Rede hatte er sich wieder gefasst.

"Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht um dir zu helfen." Sagte Lucius, doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, das kannst du nicht machen, es geht hier um Harry Potter, du bist immer noch ein Todesser in den Augen des dunkeln Lord, er wird wieder zurück kommen, eines Tages da bin ich mir sicher, und dann wirst du wieder deinen Platz an seiner Seite einnehmen. Es ist wichtiger als das hier. Erst wenn der dunkel Lord tot ist, können wir frei leben, das weist du. So grausam es klingen mag, es ist wichtiger den Lord zu besiegen, als dass der Kleine bei mir bleiben kann."

Lucius sagte nichts mehr, er wusste, dass Severus recht hatte, und er hasste seine Entscheidung, für das Ministerium als Spion gearbeitet zu haben und immer noch zu arbeiten. Ja er würde wieder zurückkehren, und wieder spionieren...

Doch das konnte doch nicht zu lasten des Kleinen gehen! Das durfte nicht auf dem Rücken des Kleinen ausgetragen werden... Und wieder mal wusste warum Lucius den Lord so sehr hasste. Er konnte, selbst, wenn er entkräftet war die Menschen noch beeinflussen...

"Bitte erzähl mir genau davon. Ich will dir versuchen zu helfen, soweit ich kann und nicht auffalle. Ich kenne meinen Auftrag und ich versichere dir, ich werde mich nicht verraten. Aber nun red doch endlich Klartext! Du zerbrichst noch daran, und das hilft dem Kleinen auch nicht weiter. Er leidet jetzt schon!"

Severus sah Lucius geschockt an, doch er wusste genau was Lucius meinte, er hatte es auch schon bemerkt... Also berichtete er was am Letzten Schultag los war...

Flashback

Letzter Schultag, die Schüler sind weg...

Mit einem recht unguten Gefühl machte er sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass Dumbledore alles dafür tat, die Vormundschaft voran zu bringen, und er wusste auch von den Problemen, die sich daraus ergaben. Er hoffte das alles gut werden würde, auch wenn er von solchen Hoffnungen nicht sehr viel hielt, denn er war schon zu oft vom Ministerium enttäuscht worden. Sie waren es, die ihn 5 lange Jahre in Hogwarts gefangen gehalten hatten. Zugegeben es war in Hogwarts viel besser als in Askaban, aber dennoch, er musste jede Woche bei Albus einen Antrag stellen um Draco besuchen zu können...

Schnell versuchte Severus diese Gedanken zu verdrängen, er durfte jetzt nicht daran denken, schließlich ging es nicht um ihn, es ging ganz alleine um den Kleinen. Das Ministerium würde schon wissen was es tat. Und er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie den Kleinen bei ihm lassen würden. Er war schließlich mit Black der Vormund es Kleinen. In der Zaubererwelt hatten die Paten einen höheren Stellenwert als in der Muggelwelt. Beim Tod der Eltern waren im Normalfall die Paten die nächsten Vormünder...

Er würde auf jeden Fall alles dafür tun den Kleinen behalten zu dürfen, denn eins wusste er, er liebte den Kleinen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen ohne ihn zu leben, ja er hatte sich schon daran gewöhnt nicht mehr alleine zu sein, eigenartig wie schnell es doch ging und der den Kleinen in sein Herz geschlossen hatte...

Er erreichte den Wasserspeier und nannte ihm das Passwort. Bevor er an die Tür klopfte atmete er noch einmal tief durch. Er wunderte sich über sich selbst, normalerweise war er doch die Ruhe selbst, wo war nur seine Kälte geblieben, seine Maske hinter der er sich immer wieder erfolgreich versteckt hatte.

Es kostete ihn viel Kraft sich zu beruhigen, denn irgendetwas sagte ihm dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte... Warum hatte Albus ihn ausgerechnet heute zu sich gerufen? Er wusste doch, dass Harry auf ihn warten würde...

Er klopfte und trat ein. Äußerlich ganz ruhig, aber eben nur äußerlich...

"Ah, Severus, schön, dass du kommen konntest. Bitte setz dich. Ich muss mit dir sprechen." Severus nickte und setzte sich wortlos. Gespannte beobachtete er Albus, der aufgestanden war und Fawkes nun sachte durch die Federn strich. Und zum ersten Mal meinte Severus Albus sein Alter anzusehen und das machte ihn noch unruhiger...

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens sagte Albus endlich wieder was. "Severus es gibt Probleme mit dem Ministerium. Große Probleme sogar."

Severus Herz zog sich zusammen, nein, das konnte und durfte nicht wahr sein. Konnte es nicht einmal in seinem Leben einfach sein?

"Welche Probleme? Albus, bitte sag mir die Wahrheit, du weißt ich würde alles dafür tun um Harry bei mir zu haben! Bitte sei Ehrlich!" sagte Severus ernst, er war immer noch äußerlich Ruhig, obwohl es in ihm Brodelte...

Albus betrachtete Severus. Ja er würde alles dafür tun, damit es Harry gut ging, da war er sich absolut sicher. Er hatte bemerkt, wie sich Severus in der letzten Woche geändert hatte, er war wieder lebensfroher und in gewisser Weise auch freundlicher geworden. Auch wenn es niemanden aufgefallen war. Albus kannte Severus schon sehr lange und nie hatte er ihn so gelöst und menschlich gesehen, wie in den letzten Tagen, die kalte Maske, die er für gewöhnlich trug war fast nicht mehr zu sehen - für Menschen, die ihn so gut kannten, wie er es tat, für die anderen war er immer noch der mürrische Professor Snape.

"Ja Severus ich weiß das. Und ich gebe mein Bestes um Harry und dir zu helfen. Es ist nun mal so, dass Harry nicht irgendein Junge ist, er ist der Held der Zaubererwelt, auf ihn stütz sich die gesamte Hoffnung unserer Welt. Und du, du bist eben ein Ex-Todesser. Ich weiß, dass du niemals ein wirklicher Todesser warst. Dass du freigesprochen wurdest, ist allen Bekannt und auch, dass ich für dich gebürgt habe, aber du weißt selbst am Besten was das "nur" bewirkt hat.

Der Minister ist sich nicht sicher, ob Harry es bei dir gut hat. Ich weiß, der Kleine könnte es nirgends besser haben als bei dir.

Der Minister macht sich sorgen um das Ansehen des Kleinen. Er will nicht, dass die Menschen denken, er könnte mit schwarzer Magie in Berührung kommen, schließlich halten ihn die Menschen für sehr mächtig, Voldemort ebenbürtig. Und du als "Todesser" könntest ihn zum neuen Lord machen. Alles mehr als nur Schwachsinn, aber der Minister steigert sich eben in diese Theorie hinein. Und leider steckt er sehr viele im Minsiterium mit seinem Wahn an...

Als er davon hörte, wollte er Harry sofort von dir weg holen, es war sehr viel arbeit dies zu verhindern!

Außerdem ist es sehr schwer die ganzen Geschehnisse nicht an die Öffentlich kommen zu lassen... die Presse lauert nur darauf etwas von dem Jungen in Erfahrung zu bringen. Ich fürchte ich kann nicht mehr tun, ich stoße nur noch auf Ignoranz. Ich befürchte den Menschen ist es egal wie es dem Kleinen geht, und wo er sein will, es geht ihnen nur darum dass er sie einmal gerettet hat und sie vielleicht wieder retten wird. Viele haben nun mal die selbe Ansicht und glauben nicht, dass Voldemort für immer verschwunden ist. Ich bin mir sicher er wird irgendwann mal wieder kommen...

Das einzigste was ich tun kann ist dafür zu sorgen, dass du eine faire Gerichtsverhandlung bekommst, bei der du die Vormundschaft beantragst... Mehr kann ich nicht für dich tun, es tut mir so leid."

Severus hatte der kleinen Rede wortlos zugehört, er verstand was Albus ihm mitteilen wollte. Dass er als Ex-Todesser so gut wie keine Chancen hat Harry behalten zu können.

Todesser. Todesser dieses Attribut würde er wohl nie mehr los bekommen. Er hatte mit seiner Tätigkeit damals mehr als nur sein Leben riskiert er hat es weggeschmissen. Er würde nie mehr davon los kommen. Er war auf die Hilfe von Albus angewiesen, keiner würde ihm arbeit geben... oder mit ihm was zu tun haben wollen. Keiner außer Lucius, aber auch nur, weil er ein ähnliches Schicksal hatte, nur mit viel besseren Karten. Er war freigesprochen worden und bei der Gesellschaft akzeptiert... und das nur, weil Severus damals einen anderen Weg gewählt hatte... und diese Wahl würde ihm nun heute mehr als nur zum Verhängnis werden.

"Albus, was passiert, wenn ich verliere? Wo wird er dann hinkommen?"

Albus schaute aus dem Fenster. Severus Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie wollten den Kleinen nicht wirklich wieder zu diesen Muggeln geben? Das konnten sie nicht machen, hatten sie denn alle den Verstand verloren? Das war ja gerade so, als ob man ihn Voldemort ausliefern würde... obwohl Voldemort würde ihn diesem Fall menschlicher Handeln und den Kleinen einfach nur töten.

Albus kannte die Ansichten des Ministers, er wusste, wo sie ihn hinbringen würden und er konnte sich nur all zu denken, was Severus davon halten würde...

"Er wird wieder zu den Dursleys kommen, denn da ist er sicher. Sicher vor Voldemort. Ich werde alles nötig dafür tun, dass sich die Sache nicht wiederholen wird, das musst du mir glauben!"

Severus konnte es nicht fassen, sie würden den Kleinen wirklich wieder zu den Muggeln geben. Zu den Muggeln, die ihn so misshandelt hatten. Was waren denn das für Menschen, so etwas konnte und durfte man doch nicht einem Kind nicht antun.

Okay bei den Dursleys war Harry geschützt sie würden es sicher nicht noch mal tun können, wenn Dumbledore sich darum kümmert und da konnte Voldemort ihm nichts anhaben.

Aber was war mit der Seele des Kleinen? Sie war dort nicht geschützt, ganz im Gegenteil. Wie sollte Harry denn normal aufwachsen, wenn er immer wieder daran denken musste, was ihm die Dursleys angetan hatten?

Gut Dumbledore, da war er sich sicher, konnte den Kleinen schützen, dass die Dursleys nie wieder Hand an den Kleinen legen würden, doch reichte das aus?... Aber mussten sie ihn noch mit Schlägen strafen? Reichte nicht ein Blick, ein Wort von Onkel Vernon oder Tante Petunia aus, um den Kleinen vor Angst erzittern zu lassen?

"Wie lange noch? Ich meine wann ist die Verhandlung?" fragte Severus langsam, der Schock musste sich eben erst noch setzten.

"Noch ungefähr drei Wochen. Aber ich werde versuchen es so lange wir möglich hinauszuzögern." Sagte Albus leise und beobachtete seinen Tränkemeister. Er schien immer noch ruhig, viel zu ruhig. Hätte er doch damals nicht den Fehler gemacht...

Noch drei Wochen, es war viel zu Kurz um dieses Verhalten aus dem Kleinen rauszubekommen, um sein Selbstbewusstsein aufzubauen, dass wusste Severus. Die Dursleys hatten ihn in vielen Weisen geschädigt. Ob jemals die Wunden heilen würden konnte Severus nicht sagen...

Doch er war sich im Klaren darüber, würden sie Harry von ihm wegholen, würde es dem Kleinen erneut das Herz brechen, vielleicht würde er niemals wieder vertrauen können und ihn dann hassen, wenn er ihn wieder sehen würde, wenn er nach Hogwarts kam. Würde er damit umgehen können?

Und er konnte es Harry dann nicht einmal übel nehmen, denn er hatte ihm versprochen ihn nie mehr dahin zurück zu schicken...

Schnell vertrieb Severus die düsteren Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, noch war es nicht soweit, noch war der Kleine bei ihm. Noch konnte er ihm zeigen, wie sehr er ihn lieb hatte, wie sehr er sich darüber freute, dass er bei ihm war.

Und vielleicht würde alles gut werden und das Ministerium einsehen, dass Harry zu ihm gehörte. Denn auch das Ministerium konnte nicht darüber hinwegsehen, dass Harry bei den Dursleys misshandelt wurde!

Vielleicht hatten sie ja ein einsehen. Er würde auf jeden Fall alles tun, damit es dem Kleinen gut ginge...

Er verließ Dumbledore um nach Malfoy-Manor zu reisen... Mit dem Vorhaben den Kleinen so gut es ging auf das vorbereiten was auf ihn zukommen würde. Denn Severus war sich sicher, dass er so gut wie keine Chancen mehr hatte...

Zu gut kannte er das Ministerium und seine Haltung Todesser gegenüber...

Flashback ende

Lucius hatte sich alles Schweigend mitangehört. Verdammt. Was dachten sich den alle nur? Sah den keiner, dass es sich hier um einen kleinen Jungen handelte? Warum hatte es so wenig Bedeutung, was man ihm angetan hatte?

"Aber du wurdest freigesprochen, zählt das denn gar nicht?" fragte Lucius nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens. Severus hatte sich wieder gefasst. Es tat gut sich einmal alles von der Seele zu reden, auch wenn es so gut wie nichts bringen würde...

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber diese Untersuchungen die sie machen werden wohl mehr zählen und ich bin mir selber nicht mehr sicher, ob ich wirklich ein Kind erziehen könnte... ob ich wirklich der Richtige bin..."

Lucius starrte Severus nur an. Nein dass konnte er jetzt nicht ernst meinen. Es gab keinen besseren Menschen als Severus. Er hätte es vielleicht nicht geglaubt, aber Severus und Kinder war einfach ein muss. Er hatte es schon gleich gesehen, als Severus Draco zum ersten Mal hielt...

Die wärme, die er dann ausstrahlte war einfach unglaublich... Nein kein Mensch wäre besser geeignet für den Kleinen!

"Severus jetzt hör aber auf. Ich kenne niemand, der ein besserer Vormund wäre als du. Ich würde in Frieden sterben können, wenn ich wüsste, dass du dich um Draco kümmerst. Du bist der beste. Und der Kleine braucht dich. Du bist sein Held. Zu dir hat er uneingeschränktes Vertrauen, dich liebt er. Bitte lass es dir nicht einreden. Sei stark, für den Kleinen..."

Es folgte noch ein sehr langes Gespräch und Severus ging es danach wirklich besser. Endlich konnte er mit jemand sprechen. Gut Albus war auch noch da, aber er war so unerreichbar und selbst voller Schuldgefühle...

Lucius konnte Severus dazu aufmuntern mal mit dem Kleinen wirklich darüber zu sprechen. Damit Harry sich nicht abgeschoben vorkam... und Severus würde es sicher bald mal machen...

Tbc

A/N.: So ich hoffe nun ist Sevs Verhalten auch etwas klar. Er musste immer mit Harry leben und wissen, dass er ihn wohl nicht behalten werden kann...

Eine Horrorvorstellung... wie ich finde.

Okay ich seh schon Sev ist sehr pessimistisch was die ganze Sache angeht, aber kann man es ihm verdenken? Ich denke mal nicht...

Okay und zu Harry. Er mag die Malfoy wirklich, aber er wäre lieber bei Sev er denkt, dass Sev ihn nun nicht mehr so mag... weil er ja nicht mehr immer da ist. Okay eigentlich so gut wie nicht mehr. Aber er will sich auch nicht beschweren... (mag sein, dass das ganz und gar nicht logisch ist... aber ich finde es passt zu meinem Harry...). Harry ist einfach froh, dass er bei Sev ist und nicht mehr zu den Muggeln gehen muss... dass er das gerne hinnimmt...

So noch ein Wort zum Ministerium vielleicht: Also ich denke mir mal, dass sie einfach Angst haben, dass Harry genauso mächtig werden wird. Ich finde es sehr logisch, ich meine ich hätte auch bedenken, wenn man sich nicht sicher sein kann auf welcher Seite Severus steht...

Zu den Muggeln zurück ist nun mal der einzigste Sichere Ort für Harry. (Ich kenne keinen anderen, nur Snape-Manor, Hogwarts und vielleicht Malfoy-Manor (Wobei Lucius Malfoy ja keinen sorgerechtsantrag stellt. Also kommt es fürs Ministerium net in frage und sie brauchen Lucius noch als Spion...))

Ich glaube ich wiederhole ich...

So gibt es jetzt noch Fragen zum Gespräch oder zum Verhalten der Personen? Dann bitte sagen, ich werde versuchen es noch einzubauen und zu klären...

So ich warte jetzt mal schön auf einen Kommi...

Ach noch was das nächst Kapi kommt irgendwann nächstes Wochenende!


	21. 21 Kapitel

Halli Hallo ich bin wieder da... und ich habe mal wieder ein neuen Teil dabei... also langsam weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter mit dieser ff... sie will einfach nicht zu ende gehen. Mir kommen ständig noch neue Ideen... so ein Mist...

Ich muss euch warnen, mit gefällt dieses Kapitel nicht, es ist mir voll aus der Hand geglitten... aber urteilt selbst...

Ich danke allen die sich Zeit genommen haben mir einen Kommi zu schreiben. Danke! Ihr seid der einzigste Grund, weshalb ich bis spät in die Nacht sitze und hier dran weiter bastel. euch knuddel

Ich habe mir noch mal überlegt, ob Fudge damals schon Zaubereiminister war. Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Denn er wäre ja sehr lange im Amt... Ich denke er war es nicht. Deshalb wird es bei mir auch einen anderen Minister geben. Ich hoffe es stört euch nicht und wenn, dann bitte genaue Buchstelle angeben. Denn ich habe verzweifelt alles durchsucht, ich finde keinen Anhaltspunkt für die Behauptung, er wäre damals schon Minister gewesen.

Ich weiß nur, dass eigentlich Dumbledore es hätte werden können, aber er wollte nicht.

Und im Denkarium im 4ten Buch taucht er auch nicht auf. Crouch hält da immer die Anklage (soweit ich mich erinnern kann).

Okay nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

21. Kapitel

Severus war mit Harry nach Snape-Manor zurückgekehrt. Der Abend verlief wie immer, es war nichts anders als sonst. Sev brachte Harry mit einer Gute Nacht Geschichte ins Bett und ging dann wieder, so wie jeden Abend. Severus war bemüht, wenigstens den restlichen Tagesablauf so gleich wie immer abzuhalten...

Doch Harry hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, obwohl alles so war wie es immer war...

Ein Gefühl, dass er schon lange hatte. Und dass er einfach nicht loswerden konnte, egal was war. Es war da, wie eine unsichtbare Gefahr...

Sev hatte ihn jetzt schon die ganze Woche zu den Malfoy gegeben. Nie war Sev morgens da, wenn er aufwachte. (mh ich weiß, ich schrieb, das Ministerium würde einen Brief schicken, der Sev erst auf 10.00 Uhr bestellte, aber das taten sie nicht immer. Sie sagten ihm meist, dass er am nächsten Morgen um 8.00 Uhr wieder da zu sein hatte oder so...)

Jeden Morgen sah er in Lucius'Gesicht, wenn er aufwachte. Nicht, dass er ihn nicht mochte. Aber Lucius war Dracos Vater, er sollte nicht bei ihm sein, er musste doch bei seinem Sohn sein! Er wollte doch Draco nicht den Vater wegnehmen...

Aber warum, warum war Sev nicht mehr da? Hatte Sev ihn nicht mehr lieb? War es ihm jetzt auch zu viel geworden?

Gut das konnte er verstehen, wer wollte schon den ganzen Tag mit ihm zusammensein, mit einem Freak...

Aber würde Lucius nicht auch irgendwann, keine Lust mehr haben, ihn jeden Morgen abzuholen?

Was würde dann aus ihm werden, sollte er dann alleine hier bleiben? Na gut, das war noch nicht so schlimm, er war ja immer alleine gewesen. Dennoch war es schön, wenn jemand jeden Morgen da war und nach einem schaute. Wenn man nicht immer alleine sein musste... Jeden morgen bevor Harry seine Augen öffnete hoffte er, nein flehte er zu Gott, dass Sev oder Lucius da sein würde. Und er nicht alleine war.

Aber was war, wenn Lucius mal keine Lust mehr hatte? Würde er dann wirklich alleine sein müssen, hier im großen Haus? Sollte er dann arbeiten oder durfte er spielen hier in seinem Zimmer?

Oder würde Sev ihn einfach schlafen legen, so wie es sein Onkel getan hatte, wenn es ihm zu viel wurde?

Das war der schlimmst Gedanke, den er hatte. Davor fürchtete er sich mehr als alles andere. Auch wenn das Mittel nicht so wirkte wie das von seinem Onkel. Auch wenn er keine Schmerzen haben würde, wollte er nicht schlafen gelegt werden. Er war doch kein Spielzeug, dass man in die Ecke stellte, wenn man genug gespielt hatte. Oder? Oder war genau das? Er wusste es nicht.

Vielleicht war er wirklich so ein Spielzeug. Und nun hatte Sev genug von ihm und gab ihn jetzt zu den Malfoys, damit sie auch noch was von ihm hatten, bevor man ihn in die Ecke stellte...

Harrys Augen füllten sich mir Tränen. Warum musste er nur immer wieder darüber nachdenken? Warum konnten diese Gedanken nicht einfach aufhören? Es war doch bis jetzt alles so wunderschön. Warum konnte er es nicht einfach hinnehmen wie es war. Nicht jeder Mensch schien so zu sein wie seine Verwandten.

Ja vielleicht machte er sich einfach umsonst Sorgen und Sev musste nur jeden Morgen arbeiten? Was auch immer es war.

Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht daran Schuld war. Aber was auch immer es war, es musste etwas Schreckliches sein, überlegte der Kleine. Er war froh, dass er nun mal an was Anderes dachte. Aber es stimmte Sev hatte sich verändert.

Er war nicht mehr so wie früher. Abends wenn er ihm vorlas, wirkte er müde und er las auch nicht mehr solange vor... Oder kam es ihm einfach kürzer vor, weil er sich daran gewöhnt hatte?

Auch war Sev sehr blass geworden und er lächelte selten noch. Eigentlich nur wenn er Harry direkt ansah waren seine Gesichtszüge einigermaßen gelöst. Sonst wirkte er sehr angespannt.

Und er war auch leichter zu reizen. Harry hatte schnell bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr so laut sein sollte, wenn Sev in der Nähe war. Und dass er es auch nicht mehr so gerne hatte, wenn er sich an ihn schmiegte. Sev legte zwar noch die Hand um ihn, aber er legte sie nur hin, da war kein sanfter Druck mehr, auf jeden Fall meistens. Aber es kam auch vor, dass Sev ihn einfach zu sich zog und ihn ganz fest drückte... Harry vermisste den alten Sev!

Harry hatte einfach angst. Er verstand das alles nicht. Was konnte Sev so verändern, dass er ihn nicht mehr so lieb hatte... Denn er hatte ihn lieb gehabt, da war er sich sicher. Und auch dass er ihn jetzt noch mochte, noch sehr mochte hoffte er auf jeden Fall! Doch trotz, dass sich Sev so verändert hatte strahlte er noch dieselbe Sicherheit wie eh und je aus. Und das beruhigte den Kleinen ungemein. Sicherheit war einfach beständiger als Liebe!

Harrys Gedanken schwirrten an diesem Abend. Er konnte nicht einschlafen und drehte sich immer und immer wieder um.

Warum machte er sich nur solche Sorgen. Da war wieder das Gefühl in im, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren musste.

Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, dass sein Traum so in Erfüllung ging, dass er so glücklich sein durfte. Er war ein Freak, ein Monster. Egal, was ihm die anderen sagten, er wusste das es wahr war. Warum sonst hatten ihn denn dann seine Familie so behandelt. Es musste einen Grund haben, warum man ihn so behandelt hatte und Dudley anders.

Nachdem Harry einige Märchenbücher gelesen hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass die Dursleys seine Familie waren. Er hatte sich zwar nie sehr geliebt gefühlt und auch nicht sehr willkommen, aber vielleicht musste das ja so sein. Eine Familie war etwas besonderes und konnte nicht durch andere Menschen ersetzt werden. Auch Sev konnte das nicht. Sev war nun mehr als nur eine Familie für ihn... Er war sein sicherer Hafen, hier war er in Sicherheit, egal was kommen würde Sev würde ihn beschützen...

Am liebsten mochte Harry das Buch: Mio, mein Mio von Astrid Lindgren.

Vielleicht, weil es ihn ihm auch um einen Jungen ging. Dieser war weggelaufen, weil er es auch nicht so gut hatte. Er kam in ein neues Land. Zu seinem Vater.

Harry war nicht weggelaufen, man hatte ihn da raus geholt, denn er wäre niemals weggelaufen, soviel Mut hätte er nie gehabt.

Und er war auch nicht in einem anderen Land, aber es kam ihm vor, als sein er in einer anderen Welt.

Er fragte sich, ob von ihm auch mal erwartet werden würde, dass er los zog und die Welt rettete... Er hoffte mal nicht, denn er war bestimmt nicht stark genug...

Wenn er nur daran dacht lief ihm ein Schauder über den Rücken... Er war kein Held, Mio und Sev waren Helden, aber er war doch nur ein Freak. Nicht würdig die Welt zu retten...

Aber was dachte nun schon wieder? Wer würde schon auf die Idee kommen, dass er die Welt retten konnte? Das kam doch nur im Märchen vor.

Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen. Was hatte Sev nur?

Aber irgendwann spät in der Nacht hatte dann der Sandmann doch einsehen und lies Harry einschlafen... Er träumte wie er die Welt retten würde, mutig und tapfer. Und wie dann jeder zu ihm aufsehen würde. Keiner würde ihn mehr wegstoßen oder einsperren. Und Sev war auch im Traum, er war wieder so wie früher. Sie machten gemeinsam Ausflüge oder spielten...

Am Freitag Morgen kam kein Brief und Severus hoffte, dass es so blieb. Aber nicht mal das Ministerium würde am Wochenende arbeiten! Nein jeder wollte nur noch ins Wochenende und Severus war darüber mehr als nur froh. So hatte er etwas Zeit sich auf die nächsten Tests vorzubereiten... und er konnte mit dem Kleinen endlich reden. Es war höchste Zeit.

Also überlegte sich Severus was er machen sollte. Auch waren die Test so gut wie abgeschlossen, denn es gab nun wirklich nichts mehr, was sie noch von ihm wissen wollten könnten. Sie kannten sein ganzes Leben, was wollten sie auch schon mehr?

Er musste mit Harry sprechen, denn so wie es jetzt aussah konnte es locker sein, dass er morgens einen Brief erhielt, der die Verhandlung am Nachmittag ankündigte. Dann würde er sicher keine Zeit und auch nicht die Nerven haben mit dem Kleinen zu sprechen. Er musste außerdem sehr behutsam vorgehen. Er wollte den Kleinen ja nicht verschrecken.

Wobei er sich wirklich fragte, wie er die Neuigkeiten weniger schrecklich darlegen sollte. Selbst ihm lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter, wenn er daran dachte...

Leider standen die Chancen nicht sehr gut, dass er die Vormundschaft bekam. Vielleicht sollte er jemand anderes finden, der bereit war den Jungen aufzunehmen, jemand, dem das Ministerium vertraute...

Doch wer würde den Jungen schon aufnehmen? Okay, das war die falsche Frage. Klar, jede Zaubererfamilie würde sich darum schlagen, den Jungen der lebt aufzunehmen.

Es versetzte Severus einen Stich ins Herz, wenn er daran dachte, dass Harry zu einem anderen Zauberer aufschauen würde und ihn als "Vater" anerkennen würde. Nein er wollte James nicht ersetzen, er würde immer der Pate bleiben. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry ihn als Vater ansah aber er würde es ihm sicher nicht verbieten, wenn er es wollte...

Doch gleichzeitig schämte er sich für seine falsche Eitelkeit. Wie konnte er nur so grausam sein? Bei einer anderen Familie würde es ihm sicher gut wenn nicht sogar besser ergehen, als bei ihm.

Harry hatte verdient glücklich zu sein. Und bei ihm würde er es sicher nie werden. Egal wie das Urteil ausfallen würde, er war ein Todesser in der Zaubererwelt und es würde sicher auf Harry und seinen Ruf zurückfallen.

Aber das Ministerium würde ihm wohl auch kaum eine Chance einräumen. Die Test gaben ihnen sicher genug belastendes Material, wenn sie es suchten...

Denn wer war schon dafür verantwortlich, dass unzählige Menschen vergiftet wurden mit einem ganz neuen Gift, dass er Severus Snape entwickelt hatte. Gut die Kleinigkeit, dass er auch das Gegenmittel durch Dumbledore verbreiten ließ konnte man gut unter den Tisch kehren. Und um ehrlich zu sein, musste es, wenn es nach Severus ging auch nicht bekannte werden...

Allein schon aus dem Grund, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er es dem Lord erklären sollte, wenn er wieder an die Macht kam... Es war ja jetzt schon schwer genug alles einigermaßen logisch zu erklären...(also dem Lord, sollte er wieder an die Macht kommen...)

Und plötzlich war da ein neuer Gedanke. Was wenn er Harry hatte und der Lord wiederkam? Was wenn er ihn dann nicht schützen konnte, weil er bei ihm war? Als Spion konnte er dann sicher nicht mehr arbeiten, den der Lord würde sicher als erstes die Herausgabe des Kleinen fordern...

Verdammt, das alles nahm langsam größere Ausmaße an als er eigentlich wollte. (Ähm und als ich wollte auch!)

Naja man musste dann einen anderen Spion finden, er konnte sich ja nicht um alles kümmern, er hatte viel genug gegeben, dann mussten einfach mal die anderen ran... Aber vielleicht würde es ja nie soweit kommen...

Als der Kleine aufwachte war niemand da. Okay entweder war Sev da oder Lucius hatte die Lust verloren nach ihm zu sehen. Nein das konnte einfach nicht sein. Harry zog sich an und schlich sich durchs Haus. Er war heil froh, als er Sev im Speiszimmer am Frühstückstisch fand.

"Morgen." Grüßte er fröhlich, und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Severus schaute dem Jungen zu, wie er ihn mit strahlenden Augen anschaute und sich setzte. Oh ja der Kleine musste auch leiden. Er schien sich mehr als nur zu freuen ihn hier zu sehen. So durfte es nicht weiter gehen. Der Kleine durfte nicht leiden! Nie mehr... doch was konnte er dagegen tun?

"Guten Morgen Harry, schön dass du wach bist. Wollen wir heute wieder einen Ausflug durch den Wald und ans Meer machen? Hast du Lust?" fragte er und musste mit ansehen, wie der Kleine vor lauter Freude noch mehr strahlte.

"Wirklich? Du hast Zeit für mich? Und wir gehen weg? Das ist toll. Kann ich auch meinen Besen mitnehmen?" fragte er begeistert und strahlte noch mehr, als Severus nickte. (Schon lange hatte er keine Angst zu sagen, wenn er etwas wollte. Sev war ihm nie böse gewesen...)

Sev musste schmunzeln, der Kleine hatte soviel Ähnlichkeit zu James, er hätte sich auch seinen Besen mitgenommen. Oh ja der Kleine flog schon sehr gut. Er hatte nun keine Angst mehr runter zu fallen. Nein er war schon sehr selbstsicher... und er begann auch schon die unmöglichsten Manöver zu fliegen...

Aber man konnte erkennen, dass es Harry mehr als nur Spaß machte. Die grünen Augen hatten immer einen ganz besonderen Glanz, wenn er auf seinem Besen saß. Er wirkte dann immer so frei und unbeschwert. Freier als er sich auf dem Boden gab. Fast als ließ er alle Sorgen auf der Erde zurück... So, genau so mussten die Augen eines Kindes glänzen...

Also machten sich die beiden auf. Zuerst liefen sie durch den Park, wobei Severus lief und Harry flog...

Sev beobachtete den Jungen, oh ja er hatte wirklich alles von Draco gelernt, was dieser an Flugkunst schon kannte... er war einfach ein Naturtalent, wer ihn in der Quidditschmannschaft haben würde, der konnte sich glücklich Schätzen...

Harry machte es einfach Spaß zu fliegen und er wollte Sev zeigen, was er alles schon konnte. Dennoch stieg er ab, als sie den Wald erreichten.

"Wahnsinn, Kleiner. Du fliegst schon sehr gut. Ich denke dein Vater wäre stolz auf dich. Er war auch so ein guter Flieger!" meinte Sev als sie den Wald betraten.

"Wirklich? Kannst du mir was davon erzählen?" verlangte der Kleine.

Sev nickte und erzählte einige Geschichten von James und seinem Besen. Zum Beispiel, wie er den Schnatz im Entscheidenenden Spiel gegen Slytherin geholt hatte...

Harry saugte alles auf, was Sev ihm erzählte. Er wollte auch mal so ein toller Flieger werden wie sein Dad... wenn er noch lange genug übte, vielleicht konnte er dann auch Quidditschspielen, wenn er nach Hogwarts ging...

Nach einiger Zeit jedoch begann Sev zu testen, was der Kleine noch von den letzten Spaziergängen wusste. Und fragte ihn über einzelne Kräuter aus. Er war mehr als nur erstaunt, das der Kleine fast alles noch wusste...

Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten! Aber der Junge musste ihm wirklich zugehört haben... aber Harry wusste noch mehr, als Sev ihm gesagt hatte. Auf Malfoy-Manor hatte er einige Bücher angelesen, wenn er Zeit dazu gehabt hatte. Draco hatte einige Interessante Werke über Zaubertränke stehen, die ganz leicht zu lesen und verstehen waren.

Harry freute sich sehr darüber, dass Sev so erstaunt über sein Wissen war. Harry fühlte den Stolz seines Paten und es machte ihn glücklich. Zum ersten Mal konnte er Sev zeigen, dass er nicht so dumm war. Er konnte ihm zeigen, dass er ihn mochte und ihm zuhörte. Denn schnell hatte Harry rausbekommen, dass man Sev eine Freude machen konnte, wenn man sich merkte, was er sagte...

Harry hatte nicht nur Zaubertrankbücher gelesen. Er hatte auch über sich selbst gelesen und über den Du-Weist-schon-wer. Wer auch immer das war, denn Harry wusste nicht wer Du-Weist-schon-wer war. Warum schrieben sie denn nicht einfach den Namen hin? Das war doch mehr als nur dämlich! Aber er würde Sev mal fragen, wenn es gut war und er daran dachte...

Gegen Mittag erreichten sie den Strand, wo sie ihr Picknick machten. Danach spielte Harry ein wenig im Wasser und Severus schaute ihm dabei zu. Später bauten sie gemeinsam eine große Sandburg. Gegen Mittag, als die Sonne sehr stark brannte zogen sie sich in den Schatten einiger Felsen zurück.

Severus wusste, dass es nun Zeit war mit Harry zu sprechen...

"Harry komm zu mir, ich muss mit dir sprechen!" sagte Severus bestimmt, aber keinesfalls streng. Zum einen wollte er den Jungen aus der Sonne zu holen, denn Harry tobte immer noch am Strand rum und zum anderen war es nun wirklich Zeit.

Harry sah Severus an. Was war denn nun schon wieder los? Er hatte sofort bemerkt, dass etwas anders war. Severus war anders, so wie er meist war, wenn er ihn abholen kam. Harry ging artig zu Sev ließ ihn aber nicht aus den Augen. Er versuchte einzuordnen was nun los war. Bis jetzt war doch alles so ein schöner Tag gewesen, warum war Sev auf einmal so anders?

Hatte er ihn jetzt nicht mehr lieb? Nein, dass konnte nicht sein. So war Sev nicht. Alle konnten so sein. Alle konnten ihn nicht mehr lieb haben aber Severus würde ihn immer lieb haben... das fühlte Harry.

Harry fühlte sich schuldig, weil er immer wieder daran dachte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte niemals recht damit gehabt. Er musste aufhören immer daran zu denken, was alles passieren konnte...

Harry setzte sich neben Sev und wartete. Aber obwohl er sich eben noch vorgenommen nicht mehr an was schlimmes zu denken, kehrte dieses nagende Gefühl zurück. Es wurde immer stärker umso länger Sev schweigend aufs Meer schaute.

"Was ist los?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile. Er hoffte, dass Sev nun endlich mit ihm reden würde. Ungeduldig und nervös rutschte er leicht hin und her.

"Es ist nicht so einfach, Harry. Das was ich dir erklären muss und auch will ist nicht gerade leicht. Ich fürchte es wird dir nicht gefallen! Aber ich denke ich sollte die sagen, wo ich jeden Morgen hingehe." Severus brach ab. Er konnte es nicht tun. Wie sollte er dem Jungen denn das erklären. Sicher würde er total verstört sein, angst haben oder am schlimmsten ihn hassen. Hassen, weil er ihn vielleicht wieder weggeben musste...

Harry sah seinen Sev an. Das musste ja was schreckliches sein. Wenn es Sev so schwer fiel, dann musste es sehr Schrecklich sein. Aber egal was es war. Er würde für ihn da sein...

Aber vielleicht machte Sev sich sorgen, weil er ihn immer zu Lucius gab. Harry ging da nicht so gerne hin, wie er hier bleiben würde aber es war doch okay!

"Sev es ist doch okay. Ich bin gerne bei Lucius und Draco. Du brauchst dir um mich keine Sorgen zu machen. Wirklich!" versuchte Harry Sev zu beruhigen. Er fühlte, dass es Sev nicht gut ging und er wollte ihn aufmuntern. Sev hatte es verdient glücklich zu sein.

Severus sah zu dem Kleinen. Dieser Junge war etwas ganz besonderes, egal wie es ihm ging, er versuchte ihn aufzuheitern. Aber das machte es ihm auch nicht leichter. Er wollte diesem kleinen Engel nicht weh tun. Aber er würde es tun, wenn er ihm sagte was los war. Aber er würde ihm noch viel mehr weh tun, wenn er nun nicht mit ihm sprach.

"Harry ich weiß, dass es dir bei Lucius gefällt, aber ich sehe auch, dass du auch gerne hier bist." Harry fühlte sich ertappt. Er hatte doch so sehr versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. "Harry schau nicht so. Das freut mich doch sehr dass es dir hier bei mir so gut gefällt. Aber ich konnte nicht hier sein. Ich war jeden Morgen im Ministerium. Es geht um die Vormundschaft. Das Ministerium macht einige Test um sicher zu gehen, dass ich der Richtige für dich bin."

Harry sah Sev entsetzt an. Warum sollte er nicht der richtige sein? Sev war der beste Mensch auf der Welt. Er wollte bei keinem anderen sein.

"Warum? Du bist der beste! Ich will nur bei dir bleiben." Flüsterte Harry. Er fühlte sich auf einmal wieder so alleine. Das war also das Gefühl. Aber es war ja noch nicht entschieden. Was dachte er den da? Sev sagte doch nur, dass man ihn testete, mehr aber auch nicht. Sicher würde er die Vormundschaft bekommen. Es gab keinen besseren Mensch als Sev...

"Harry weißt du noch, was ich dir über mich erzählt habe? Warum ich erst so spät kommen konnte und dich abholen?" fragte Sev vorsichtig. Er wollte Harry nicht zu sehr an die Dursleys erinnern. Noch nicht.

Harry nickte eifrig. Er wusste noch alles, und noch einiges mehr. "Ja. Du hast viele Menschen gerettet, weil du ein Todesser warst, aber kein Richtiger. Du warst nur ein Spion für Dumbledore. Dumbledore war der einzigste Zauberer, den Voldemort wirklich fürchtete... Und du hast nur für Dumbledore gearbeitet, deshalb hat es etwas gedauert, bis du mich holen konntest. Weil das Ministerium dir nicht geglaubt hat. Aber jetzt glaubt es dir und du bist gekommen und hast mich abgeholt..." Harry bemühte sich alles zu sagen was er wusste.

Severus schaute den Jungen nachdenklich an. Das war viel mehr, als er ihm eigentlich erzählt hatte. Das hieß Harry hatte selbst begonnen Bücher zu lesen. So wie schon bei den Kräutern und den Zaubertränken. Severus war froh darüber, so konnte er sich einiges sparen. Gut so musste er aber auch schneller mit der Sprache rausrücken...

"Harry sehr schön. Ich bin erstaunt über dein Wissen. Das Ministerium macht nun wieder einige Probleme, wegen der Spionage. Es gibt immer noch Leute dort, die Glauben ich wäre ein echter Todesser gewesen und wäre es immer noch. Du weißt Voldemort ist nicht wirklich tot. Er hat sich dagegen abgesichert..." begann Severus zu erklären. Harry hörte ihm gebannt zu.

Harrys Herz wurde mit jedem Wort, dass Sev sagte schwerer. Er verstand besser, als Severus wohl vermutete hatte.

"Aber warum jetzt? Man hat dich doch freigesprochen..." fragte Harry der nicht verstehen konnte wie das Ministerium so unentschlossen sein konnte. Wenn man freigesprochen wurde war man auch frei! Das hatte auf jeden Fall mal sein Onkel gesagt... keine Ahnung wann, aber Harry hatte es behalten...

Warum glaubten sie Sev nicht? Er war doch so mutig gewesen und hat für alle sein Leben riskiert...

"Harry es ist schwer dir das zu erklären. Aber ich werde es versuchen. Du bist für die Menschen in unserer Welt ein Held. Du hast Voldemort besiegt. Ich bin für sie ein Todesser. Also glauben sie ich würde dir schaden wollen. Mich vielleicht für meinen Meister rächen wollen. Harry ich war nicht nur ein einfach Todesser ich war im Innersten Kreis und stand in engen Kontakt zu Voldemort. Ich kann verstehen, dass sie mir nicht glauben wollen, aber es war wichtig, dass jemand so nahe an den Lord heran kam. Du hast Voldemort besiegt, keiner weiß warum. Also glauben sie du wärst besonders stark. Vielleicht mächtiger als Voldemort selbst. Und sie haben angst, ich könnte dich zum neuen dunklen Herrscher machen... verstehst du? Es liegt an uns, ich war ein Todesser du bist unser Held. Das ist das Problem. Deshalb die vielen Tests, sie wollen sicher sein, dass ich dir nicht schade." Nun hatte er es gesagt. Sev schaute zu seinem Patensohn, wie würde er reagieren. Auf einmal fühlte Sev sich so kraftlos und müde.

Harry hörte alles. Er sah das Problem und wenn er auch nicht wusste, wie Voldemort war. Was er getan hatte, dass alle solch eine Angst hatten konnte er verstehen, dass sich alle fürchteten. Voldemort schien genauso grausam gewesen zu sein wie du-weißt-schon-wer, wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer. (A/N.:Dumbledore hat recht es verwirrt, wenn die Leute immer nur du-weißt-schon-wer sagen! (aus Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen))

Dennoch wollte auch ein Teil von ihm nicht glauben, was er hörte. Sev war ein Held, und der beste Pate, den es gab... warum sollte er nicht bei ihm bleiben dürfen?

"Ich... ich muss von dir weg? Sie holen mich von dir?" flüsterte Harry. Seine Stimme war gebrochen. Nein das durfte nicht wahr sein. Nicht schon wieder. Harry sah in Sevs Augen. Und was er da sah, wollte er nicht sehen. Hoffnungslosigkeit und tiefe Trauer. Egal, wie es ihm ging, Sev sollte es gut gehen. Er durfte nicht so schauen.

Harry stand auf und nahm Sev in den Arm. Dieser drückte ihn an sich.

"Alles wird gut werden, Sev ich weiß es. Alles wird gut werden!" murmelte Harry mehr für sich als für Sev.

Severus ließ es zu, er wusste genau, dass er Harry trösten musste. Das es so falsch war. Er war der Erwachsene und Harry das Kind. Doch Harry strahlte so eine Wärme aus, dass er nicht anders konnte als sich an den Jungen zu drücken. Er sah nicht die Verzweifelten Tränen, die der Kleine vergoss, er sah nicht, wie die Seele des Kleinen wieder weinte. Wie sie Stück für Stück starb. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen Sev zu verlassen und ohne ihn wieder leben zu müssen.

"Wo, wo soll ich denn hin, wenn ich nicht bei dir bleiben darf?" flüsterte Harry. Er fürchtete die Antwort, denn er wollte schon nicht einmal daran denken. Vielleicht würde er zu Lucius kommen. Da würde er Sev sicher ab und zu sehen können.

Severus löste sich von dem Kleinen, erst jetzt sah er dessen Tränen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich klar, dass er der Erwachsene war und Harry das Kind. Und da stellte er diese Frage.

Die Frage vor der er sich mehr als alles andere fürchtete.

"Es gibt nur einen Ort außer hier und Hogwarts, an dem du vor den Todesser und Voldemort sicher bist. Und das ist der Ligusterweg!" sagte Severus leise.

Harry sah ihn an und nickte nur. Der Ligusterweg, er stand da wie gelehmt. Er fühlte nichts, gar nichts. Keine Trauer, keine Wut, nichts. Er konnte nicht mal weinen. Es war als sei ein Teil von ihm in dem Moment gestorben, als er hörte wohin er musste. Und der andere Teil konnte nichts mehr machen. Was auch?

Wenigstens lag es nicht an ihm. Wenigstens schien Sev ihn noch lieb zu haben und ihn nicht zu hassen.

Erst jetzt Minuten später löste sich eine Träne. Eine Träne der Erleichterung. Sev hatte ihn noch immer lieb und wollte ihn nicht her geben.

Vielleicht verstand Harry nicht so genau, was Severus ihm sagen wollte. Vielleicht wollte er es aber auch nicht wahr haben. Oder er hatte schon die ganze Zeit damit gerechnet. Aber Harry war nicht traurig, er war froh. (1)

Severus schaute den Jungen an. Er blieb einfach reglos stehen. Zeigte kein Gefühl, nichts. Er stand komplett unter schock. Severus betete, dass es nicht so schlimm war, dass Harry wieder zu ihm finden würde. Und erleichtert bemerkte er die Träne. Er zog den Kleinen vorsichtig zu sich her und hielt ihn fest. Der Kleine schloss die Augen und lächelte glücklich.

Harry genoss die Zuneigung von Sev. Er würde sie vermissen er würde ihn vermissen, wenn er weg musste.

"Harry, alles wird gut, ich versprech es dir!" flüsterte Severus.

Harry hörte die Worte. Ja Sev hatte recht, das Ministerium hatte nicht entschieden, noch nicht. Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte er ja glück. Und wenn nicht, dann konnte er auch nichts machen. Aber er spürte die Traurigkeit und die Bitternis, die von seinem Sev ausgingen. Das durfte so nicht sein. Er wollte nicht schon wieder schuld daran sein, dass ein Mensch wegen ihm litt. Er drehte sich zu Sev um und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Bitte sei doch nicht traurig. Noch bin ich doch da. Das Ministerium wird wissen, was es macht. Und selbst wenn du es wolltest, du kannst nichts gegen die Entscheidung machen. Es ist okay. Sie werden wissen, was sie tun. Ich hab dich lieb. Aber du darfst nicht wegen mir traurig sein. Es ist okay. Ich werde dahin gehen, wohin mich das Ministerium schickt. Wo auch immer es sein wird. Hier war es so schön. Mein Traum hat sich erfüllt. Ich durfte glücklich sein. Das ist mehr als ich erwarten konnte. Mehr als ich mir erhofft habe, als du mich besuchen kamst. Bitte sei nicht traurig."

Severus schluckte. Was war das nur für ein Kind. Er sprach wie ein Erwachsener und er schien keine Angst zu haben. Die hatte der Kleine auch noch nicht, er hatte es eben noch nicht ganz realisiert, was Sev ihm gesagt hatte. Seine Sorge galt Sev, weil es ihm nicht gut zu gehen schien und er wollte nur, dass es ihm wieder besser ging...

Erst Abends im Bett realisierte Harry, was Sev ihm gesagt hatte. Sev war ein Todesser gewesen und deshalb konnte er ihn nicht bei sich behalten. Lucius war auch einer und Hogwarts war eine Schule. Er würde in den Ligusterweg zurück müssen. Zu den Dursleys, zu seiner Familie die ihn nicht mochte. Weil sie als einzige sahen was er war, ein Monster.

Harry zitterte, er hatte Angst große Angst. Wie würde Onkel Vernon ihn wohl zurichten, wenn er wieder kam? Was würde er alles machen müssen?

Wie lange würde er durchhalten, jetzt da er wusste, dass das Leben auch so schön sein konnte? Wie lange würde es dauern bis Sev ihn vergaß? Und wie lange würde er sich noch an dieses Leben erinnern können? An die schönen Stunden mit Sev.

Würde die Erinnerung auch so schnell verblassen wie an die Dursleys. Ja, er hatte angefangen sie zu vergessen. Hatte begonnen dieses Haus als sein Zuhause zu sehen. Und Sev als sein Pate und sein Freund...

Doch nun war alles wieder deutlich da. Die Schläge, die Schmerzen und die Angst. Doch er musste stark sein...

Harry schlich sich aus seinem Zimmer, wohin er wollte wusste er selbst nicht. Als er an Sevs Büro vorbei kam hörte er Stimmen. Er wollte nicht lauschen. Aber er konnte nicht anders, die Neugier war einfach zu groß.

"Severus das kann ich nicht glauben. Er kann es nicht so leicht verkraftet habt."

"Doch, so ist es aber. Ich werde aus ihm nicht schlau. Vielleicht will er auch wieder zurück. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich versteh ihn einfach nicht."

"Severus jetzt komm mal zu dir. Der Junge hat dich getröstet. Er liebt dich er würde alles tun, damit es dir gut geht. Auch wenn es ihm schlecht geht."

"Lucius ich weiß das aber ich komme nicht an ihn ran... Ich mache mir so große Sorgen und ich weiß nicht, wie ich ohne ihn leben soll... Es macht mich verrückt."

"Severus wie sieht es denn jetzt aus? Wie schätzt du das Ministerium ein?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich befürchte das schlimmste..."

Harry hatte genug gehört. Er ging zurück in sein Zimmer.

Sev machte sich sorgen um ihn. Das war nicht gut. Sev sollte es doch gut gehen und er sollte sich nicht um ihn sorgen müssen. Er musste es irgendwie schaffen, dass es Sev wieder gut ging...

In dieser Nacht schlief wohl keiner wirklich gut auf Snape-Manor. Harry hatte wieder Albträume, er träumte von seinem Onkel...

Panisch schreckte er mehrere Male in der Nacht hoch und wollte dann nicht mehr einschlafen, was ihm aber nicht gelang... zu müde war er.

Severus fand ebenfalls keinen Schlaf. Er wollte, dass Harry endlich mit ihm sprach. Er hätte es ihm vielleicht doch nicht sagen sollen... Verdammt. Er fühlte sich so hilflos... Der Junge war so stark...

Hätte er doch nur einmal in dieser Nacht nach dem Kleinen gesehen, hätte er sicherlich bemerkt, dass Harry nicht so stark war, wie er vorgab zu sein...

Tbc

(1)Harrys größte Sorge ist, dass Sev ihn nicht mehr mag, deshalb freut er sich, dass es nicht an ihm liegt. Er hat noch nicht wirklich verstanden, dass er wieder zurück muss. Er ist zu geschockt. Und außerdem gibt es ja noch Hoffnung...

A/N.: So ich hoffe mal dass es einigermaßen ging. Ich habe sehr große Probleme mit diesem Teil besonders mit dem Kleinen. Ich kann mir einfach nicht wirklich vorstellen was in ihm vorgeht. Also habe ich mich mal für eine Reaktion entschieden. Ich hoffe sie ist einigermaßen logisch. Wenn nicht sagt es mir. Ich konnte mir einfach keinen Harry vorstellen der ausrastet. Das würde nicht passen. Denn ich bin der Meinung, dass er über jeden Tag froh ist, den er mit Severus verbringen kann.

Gut er könnte etwas mehr Angst zeigen, aber ich denke er fühlt sich so sicher und hofft, dass alles gut werden würde... andererseits rechnet er mit so was schon die ganze Zeit...

Okay sagt mir einfach eure Meinung...

Eure vickysnape


	22. 22 Kapitel

Sorry für die Verspätung... aber ich war in letzter Zeit ein wenig im Stress...

Ich danke allen, die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben. Ihr seid klasse... ohne euch würde ich wohl doch noch aufgeben...

Ach bevor ich es vergesse dieses Kapitel hat Kiki1966d beta gelesen. dich fest knuddel vielen dank! Ohne sie hätte sich er noch länger gedauert. Ach ja und den Kliff verdanken wir ihr! g. Was würde ich nur ohne dich und deinen Tipp machen???

So aber nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

22. Kapitel

Der nächste Morgen brach sehr früh über Snape-Manor herein, früher als sonst...

Irgendwann, der Morgen graute schon, hatte sich Severus endlich schlafen gelegt. Er brauchte auch ein wenig Schlaf. Er musste Harry zeigen, dass er ihn lieb hatte und ihn auf gar keinen Fall hergeben wollte, das war jetzt das wichtigste. Er musste ihm zeigen, dass er ihn nicht aufgeben würde, niemals, egal was kommen würde.

Und für das brauchte er eine Menge Kraft...

Es war nun sehr wichtig, dass er Harry half die nächste Zeit zu überstehen. Er wollte nicht, dass der Junge glaubte, er hätte ihn auch nicht lieb und würde ihn freiwillig hergeben. Soweit es ging musste er den Jungen aufbauen, damit er die nächsten Jahre bei den Dursleys ohne großen Schaden überstehen konnte. Er musste Harrys Selbstbewusstsein soweit es eben möglich war aufbauen.

Denn die Dursleys würden ihn zwar nicht mehr so verletzen können, wie sie es getan hatten. Sie würden ihm nie mehr ein Haar krümmen können, dafür würde er sorgen.

Aber Harry musste das erst begreifen, noch würde die bloße Anwesenheit seines Onkels reichen um dem Kleinen in Panik zu versetzten...

Ja die Dursleys waren für den Kleinen das, was für die Zaubererwelt Voldemort war. Auch wenn der Kleine so tat, als würde er alles so leicht wegstecken, stimmte es nicht, dass hatte Severus begriffen, als er mit Lucius gesprochen hatte. Dennoch... Er musste es schaffen, dass Harry genug Selbstvertrauen aufbaute um ohne Schaden die restlichen Jahre zu überstehen...

In dem Kinderzimmer neben dem des Tränkemeisters erwachte der Kleine Junge, als die Sonne aufging und die ersten Strahlen in sein Zimmer schienen und einen neuen Tag ankündigten. Vorsichtig streckte sich der Kleine. Er schaute sich unsicher um. War das nun sein letzter Tag? Vielleicht.

Eine unglaubliche Welle der Traurigkeit schwappte über ihn. Und ein nagender Schmerz machte sich in seinem Herz breit. Er wollte hier nicht weg. Und er wollte auf keinen Fall zu den Dursleys... Aber er hatte keine Wahl, die hatte er noch nie gehabt...

Aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, an das wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Wenn das sein letzter Tag sein sollte. Dann würde er ihn genießen. Später konnte er immer noch traurig sein. Außerdem konnte er jetzt nicht traurig sein. Sev wäre dann sicher auch traurig und das sollte er auf keinen Fall sein. Sev hatte soviel für ihn gemacht, er durfte ihn jetzt nicht noch trauriger machen...

Und das Ministerium hatte noch nicht entschieden. Also war doch noch alles möglich. Und wer weiß vielleicht konnte er ja doch hier bei Sev bleiben. Harry wusste, dass es nicht gut stand, aber er würde erst die Hoffnung aufgeben, wenn er wieder im Ligusterweg war. Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihm mehr als nur schlecht. Mühsam unterdrückte er das Zittern, dass ihn überkam, wenn er an seine "Familie" dachte...

Harry kämpfte sich aus seinem Bett und tapste dann zur Tür. Zuerst würde er nach seinem Paten schauen. Er musste beim Frühstück sein. Oder Lucius würde irgendwo zu finden sein, weil Sev mal wieder ins Ministerium musste...

Also machte er sich auf den Weg um ihn suchen zu gehen. Er wollte jetzt in seiner Nähe sein, sich an ihn kuscheln und ihn lieb haben...

Aber Sev war nicht im Speisesaal. Und auch kein Lucius war zu sehen.

Für einen Moment machte sich die Angst in ihm breit. Was, wenn man ihn allein gelassen hatte. Aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf. So ein Quatsch. Sev mochte ihn. Vielleicht war er einfach in der Küche. Und wenn er da nicht war, würden ihm die Hauselfen sicher helfen können. Tapfer kniff er die Lippen zusammen. Am liebsten würde er davon laufen, doch das würde auch nichts bringen. Er würde Sev schon irgendwie finden. Das hier war ein Haus und Sev würde ihn nie alleine lassen, folglich würde er sich irgendwo hier aufhalten.

Ja das war ein Abenteuer, er würde jetzt Sev finden und wenn nötig retten...

Harrys Augen begannen zu glänzen, ja zuerst würde er zu den Hauselfen schleichen und dort Informationen holen, die er brauchte... Voller Begeisterung tapste er den Gang entlang, der in die Küche führte.

Harry hatte sich mit den Elfen angefreundet. Zuerst war er erschrocken, als er sie sah, dann war er entsetzt, was sie alles machen mussten. Und wenn er ehrlich war hatte er auch daran gedacht, wie es wäre, wenn er Elfen hätte, die für ihn arbeiten würde, dann...

Aber dann hatte er sich geschämt. Schließlich wusste er wie schrecklich die Arbeit war. Seine Gedanken machten ihn traurig. Er kannte die Schmerzen, die die Arbeit mit sich brachte und er wollte jemand solche Schmerzen zufügen...

Er hatte Angst, dass er auch mal arbeiten müsste, so wie die Elfen, wenn Sev ihn nicht mehr brauchen konnte... Er hatte den ganzen Abend geweint, Nolly eine Hauselfe kam zu ihm und wollte wissen was los war und er hatte ihr einfach so sein Herz ausgeschüttet.

Doch Nolly hatte ihn beruhigt und gesagt, dass selbst, wenn er arbeiten müsste, er so gut wie nichts machen müsste, weil doch die Elfen alles taten.

Harry hatte sie ungläubig angeschaut. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Und weil er wissen wollte, warum sie es machten hatte Nolly ihm erklärt, dass Elfen alles mit Magie machten. Es war also keine echte Arbeit...

Nur das Kochen wurde von Hand gemacht. Aber alle, oder wenigstens die meisten Elfen, liebten Kochen. Es war sozusagen ihre Leidenschaft.

Harry konnte das nicht wirklich glauben, bis er mal mit Nolly die Hausarbeit gemacht hatte. Mit einem Schnips, war die Arbeit getan...bevor Harry eigentlich nur irgendetwas tun konnte.

Nolly mochte Harry und immer wenn Harry einen Elfen rief, kam sie. (Nachdem Nolly ihm gesagt hatte, dass es eine große Ehre für die Elfen war, wenn sie gerufen wurden... und so tat er es.)

Deshalb waren die beiden gute Freunde... Sie verstanden sich nicht wie Meister und Elfe, so wie es normalerweise der Fall war. Sie waren einfach Freunde. Severus wusste dies, doch es machte ihm nichts aus, er freute sich darüber.

Als Harry die Küche betrat, kam auch sofort Nolly auf ihn zugeeilt. "Guten Morgen, Junger Herr. Was kann ich für euch tun?" piepste sie aufgeregt. Sie sprach ihn immer so an, auch wenn Harry ihr immer sagte, dass er es nicht wollte...

Harry lachte. "Nolly, wie oft soll ich noch sagen, du sollst Harry zu mir sagen?"

"Aber, Sir das geht doch nicht. Ihr seid doch das Patenkind des Meisters. Nolly kann euch doch nicht einfach nur mit ihrem Namen ansprechen!" entrüstete sich die kleine Elfe.

Harry kicherte erneut. "Ach Nolly." Seufzte er. Er mochte Nolly und er würde sie vermissen. Aber nicht, weil sie ihm dann nicht jeden Wunsch erfüllte, sondern weil er sie einfach gern hatte...

"Was kann ich nun für euch tun? Habt ihr einen Wunsch?" fragte Nolly nun.

"Ich bin auf der Suche nach Sev. Aber ich kann ihn nicht finden. Weißt du wo er ist? Musste er wieder ins Ministerium?" fragte Harry und seufzte auf. Er wollte einfach nur zu Sev. Das Spielen hatte ihm auch nur kurz abgelenkt, jetzt kamen wieder alle Erinnerungen und Gedanken zurück...

"Nein. Meister ist nicht im Ministerium. Meister schlafen wohl noch. Er hat viel Kummer in letzter Zeit, und ist oft sehr müde. Es ist außerdem noch sehr früh am Morgen." Piepste Nolly glücklich, da sie ihrem jungen Meister weiter helfen konnte. Ließ aber dennoch die Ohren hängen. Sie mochte ihren Meister sehr und war deshalb sehr traurig darüber, dass er immer noch nicht glücklich war, obwohl der Kleine bei ihm war...

"Oh, danke Nolly. Ich weiß, Sev macht sich große Sorgen. Und ich fürchte, ich bin der Grund dafür. Aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde alles tun, was ich kann, um ihm zu helfen. Er ist so ein toller Mensch. Er hat es nicht verdient so traurig zu sein. Es tut mir leid." Sagte Harry und verließ dann die Küche. Er wollte nicht, dass Nolly sah, wie traurig er selbst war. Er wollte kein Mitleid, weil er sich so fühlte, als hätte er es nicht verdient. Schließlich war er der Grund für den Kummer. Zu nichts schien er brauchbar zu sein... Immer machte er den Menschen Kummer... Seinen Verwandten war er eine Last und Sev machte er mehr als nur traurig...

Nolly schaute dem Kleinen, der mit hängenden Schultern davon lief, hinterher. Sie wusste dass der Kleine nicht glücklich war, auch wenn er vorgab es zu sein. Sie kannte die Angst, die der Kleine hatte. Sie sah ihn oft still in einer Ecke sitzen und traurig vor sich hin schauen. Manchmal sogar, wenn er eigentlich spielte, ließ er plötzlich die Sachen sinken und starrte traurig vor sich hin.

Die wunderschönen, grünen Kinderaugen waren dann leer und so voller Kummer, dass es ihr in der Seele weh tat. Wie gerne hätte sie dem Kleinen geholfen... Aber sie war nur eine Elfe.

Sie konnte nicht ersetzen was er sich wünschte. Eine Familie, die ihn lieb hatte. Jemand, der bei ihm war, immer. Ihr Meister bemühte sich um den Kleinen, doch sah er nicht den ganzen Kummer des Kleinen, weil dieser ihn gut versteckte. Vermutlich, weil er niemand zur Last fallen wollte...

Ihr Meister gab sich doch alle erdenkliche Mühe. Dennoch schien es dem Kleinen nicht zu reichen. Nachts lag er oft noch lange wach, verkroch sich tief in seine Decke und weinte. Weinte lautlose Tränen der Einsamkeit... noch nie hatte sie einen Ton von dem Kleinen gehört, wenn er weinte.

Und Nolly wusste, dass einige Zimmer weiter ein einsamer Mann saß, der alles mögliche tat um dem Kleinen zu helfen. Es gut meinte, indem er Harry nicht zu sehr abhängig von sich machte; aber dabei nicht sah, dass der Kleine sich nichts mehr wünschte, als eine Person die ihn führte, die ihm zeigte wo es lang geht... Eine Person die immer da war. Ein Fels in der Brandung...

Aber Nolly war nur eine Elfe, sie konnte da nichts machen. Nur hoffen, dass die Zeit die Wunden heilen würde. Das beide lernen würden einander mehr zu vertrauen. Dass sie glücklich werden würde, egal wie es ausgehen würde...

Harry machte sich derweil auf den Weg zu Sevs Schlafzimmer. Was er da wollte, wusste er nicht wirklich, denn er war dort noch nie drin gewesen. Ob er überhaupt reingehen durfte, wusste er nicht. Aber Harry fühlte sich so furchtbar einsam. Und Sev hatte es ihm ja schließlich auch nicht wirklich verboten, und Sev würde sicher nicht sauer sein. Oder? Ach quatsch Sev mochte ihn und er würde sicher nicht sauer sein...

Dennoch klopfte sein Herz wie wild, als er die Tür erreichte. Sollte er wirklich, durfte er wirklich? Zaghaft streckte er die Hand nach der Türklinke aus und öffnete die Tür vorsichtig.

Im Zimmer war es noch dunkel, also musste Sev noch schlafen.

Aber es war nicht zu dunkel, man konnte noch gut alles sehen. Im Bett lag Sev und schlief. Harry näherte sich vorsichtig dem Bett und überlegte, was er nun tun sollte.

Er betrachtete Sev, er sah sehr friedlich und gelöst aus. Vielleicht würde er einfach hier so stehen bleiben und nichts machen...

Doch plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung hob Sev seine Bettdecke an und sagte mit weicher Stimme. "Na los kleiner, komm zu mir. Nicht dass du krank wirst."

Harry erschrak zuerst fürchterlich und fürchtete kurzzeitig, dass man ihn nun bestrafen würde, doch es war ja Sev und Sev würde ihm niemals etwas tun...

Und so faste er sich sehr schnell wieder und krabbelte zu Sev unter die Decke.

"Woher wusstest du, dass ich da bin? Hab ich dich aufgeweckt? Das wollte ich nicht..." babbelte Harry gleich drauf los.

"Harry, es ist gut. Ich schlafe nie sehr tief, ich habe es wohl über die Jahre verlernt... Aber nun lass uns noch ein wenig schlafen, es ist noch nicht mal halb sechs." Murmelte Severus schläfrig.

Harry wollte zuerst mal gegen Sevs Vorschlag protestieren. Denn er war doch nicht müde, doch ehe er anfangen konnte zu protestieren legte Sev einen Arm um Harry und zog ihn noch näher an ihn ran.

Harry bemerkte, dass er doch müde war, denn er hatte nicht wirklich gut geschlafen in dieser Nacht. Also kuschelte er sich näher an Sev und schlief dann doch auch schnell ein. Severus betrachtete den Jungen neben sich und stricht ihm lächelnd über den Kopf bevor er dem Jungen ins Land der Träume folgte.

Die Tage vergingen recht schnell, Sev musste immer mal wieder ins Ministerium, aber nicht mehr so oft, wie die Tage davor.

Mitte August musste dann auch Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy zur Anhörung ins Ministerium. Sie wollten danach noch einige Tage entspannen und deshalb kam Draco für diese Tage, Harry besuchen. Was alle freute. Severus freute sich immer, wenn sein Patensohn bei ihm war.

Die Jungs hatten viel Spaß und Severus zeigte ihnen auch, wie man einen einfachen Schrumpftrank brauen konnte. Es war sehr lustig, besonders als sie ihren Trank ausprobieren durften und Blumen damit schrumpfen... Es waren die besten Tage fand Harry. Über den ganzen Trubel mit Draco vergaß er sogar für einige Zeit, dass er vielleicht wieder zurück musste. Und auch Severus kam nicht soviel zum Nachdenken, denn die beiden Jungs hatten beschlossen, dass es bei Sev im Bett viel bequemer war als in ihren eigenen...

Am letzten Nachmittag machten die Jungen ein kleines Flugspiel mit den Besen. Es war fast so wie Quidditsch. Man musste nach einen tennisballgroßen Ball suchen und ihn fangen. Es machte den Beiden sehr viel Spaß und schnell machten sie mehr als nur waghalsige Flugmanöver.

Und so kam es wie es kommen musste. Die beiden Jungs stießen in der Luft zusammen, als sie beiden versuchten den Ball zu fangen. Vor Vorfreude, den Ball zu fangen hatten sie nicht darauf geachtet, wo der Andere war...

Draco verlor den Halt und rutschte ab, er fiel auf den Boden und schlug mit einem unschönen Krachen auf dem Boden auf.

Harry flog schnell zu ihm auf den Boden. Er kniete sich zu ihm. "Draco, was ist mit dir? Bitte sag doch was?" flehte Harry Draco an.

Draco stöhnte auf. "Aua. Harry mein Arm tut so weh und meine Brust." Draco liefen große Krokodilstränen über die Wangen. Er begann zu schluchzen.

"Bleib ganz Ruhig liegen. Ich hol Sev. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Harry versuchte seine Angst zurückzudrängen. Er musste jetzt stark sein und Draco helfen. Er durfte jetzt keine Angst zeigen, weder vor der Situation noch vor dem was kommen würde...

"Lass mich nicht allein." Flehte Draco Harry an. Er hatte Angst und alles tat ihm weh, er wollte jetzt nicht alleine sein.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da." Flüsterte Harry und rannte los um Sev zu holen. Er hatte Angst, dass es Draco sterben würde. Er war so blass und sein Arm stand in einem sehr eigenartigem Winkel vom Körper ab.

Er rannte so schnell er konnte. Konnte schon fast nicht mehr, als er Sev in die Bibliothek fand.

"Schnell. Du muss.... schnell kommen. Draco..." keuchte Harry und zog Sev mit sich.

"Harry jetzt beruhige dich erst mal, was ist los?" fragte Severus verwirrt. Harry war total verängstigt und durch den Wind.

"Draco, er ist verletzt... ich glaube, er stirbt... komm." Krächzte Harry.

Severus wurde bleich und beeilte sich. "Was ist passiert?" herrschte er Harry kalt an. Er wollte den Kleinen eigentlich nicht so anschreien, aber er war so erschrocken über die Worte des Kleinen. Und wie immer, wenn Severus zu sehr unter Stress stand setzte er seine kalte Maske auf, ohne es selbst wirklich zu bemerken.

Harry zuckte zusammen, er hatte Angst, Angst vor Severus' Strafe, oder dass er ihn jetzt doch nicht mehr lieb haben würde. Aber er zwang sich, das zu unterdrücken. Nur Draco war jetzt wichtig.

"Wir sind zusammengestoßen in der Luft und Draco ist abgestürzt. Komm." Harry rannte nun wieder. Severus folgte ihm. Harry begann zu weinen. Er wollte es eigentlich nicht. Nicht er war verletzt sondern Draco.

Draco ging es sehr schlecht... Nicht ihm. Aber eigentlich hätte er abstürzen müssen. Draco sollte es nicht so schlecht gehen. Draco war immer gut zu ihm, so wie ein großer Bruder. Und er hatte es schon wieder geschaffte, er hatte wieder jemand verletzt, den er mochte...

Harry und Severus erreichten Draco der wimmernd und total blass im Gras lag. Severus ging zu Draco und untersuchte ihn. Dracos Arm war gebrochen und einige Rippen angeknackst.

Es sah nicht gut aus. Draco würde sich für einige Tage sicher nicht allzu sehr bewegen dürfen. Er sprach einen Betäubungszauber auf Draco aus, er würde in wenigen Minuten voll wirken.

Behutsam hob er dann den Jungen an. Draco fing darauf hin zu schreien an. Harry ging mit gesenktem Kopf hinter Severus, der mit Draco zum Haus zurückging, her. Er wusste, wie sich Draco fühlte. Er kannte die Schmerzen, die er hatte. Er wusste, dass man da nichts mehr als sterben, wollte.

Es tat ihm so leid. Und er war sich sicher, dass er war Schuld. Harry wartete unten an der Treppe, er wollte nicht, dass Draco sah, dass er weinte. Denn Draco benahm sich meist wie sein großer Bruder und wollte ihm vor allem schützen. Aber jetzt war nur wichtig, dass Draco wieder gesund wurde. Er wollte nicht im Weg stehen...

Severus kam nach kurzer Zeit wieder nach unten geeilt, er hatte Draco in seinem Zimmer abgelegt und nun wollte er Lucius Bescheid geben.

Severus fühlte sich schuldig, er hätte besser auf die Jungs aufpassen sollen, besonders als sie flogen. Wenn das Ministerium davon Wind bekommen würde, das wäre nicht auszudenken, wie sie es drehen würden...

Am Fuße der Treppe wartete Harry auf ihn. "Wie geht es Draco? Wird er wieder gesund?"

Fragte Harry leise. Er hatte sich schnell die Tränen abgewischt, damit Sev sie nicht sah.

"Er wird es überleben." Erwiderte Severus kalt. Es war wieder der Schutzmechanismus, der sich eingeschaltet hatte. Sobald er unter Stress kam, kam seine Kälte wieder. Er bemerkte nicht, dass es Harry nicht gut ging, zu sehr er mit seinen Gedanken bei Draco und dem Ministerium.

"Kann ich zu ihm?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

"Nein" zischte Severus. "Geh ins Wohnzimmer! Und warte da auf mich!" herrschte Severus weiter. Draco brauchte jetzt Ruhe, bis der Heiler kam.

Harry zuckte zusammen, es war wie ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht.

"Ja, Sir!" flüsterte Harry uns ging mit hängenden Schultern Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Severus eilte weiter und informierte Lucius und rief dann einen Heiler. Er war sich nicht bewusst, dass er Harry gerade eben sehr verletzt hatte. Er hatte eigentlich nicht wirklich bemerkt, dass er Harry eben runter gemacht hatte.

Lucius kam und der Heiler ebenfalls. Nach kurzer Zeit war Draco wieder geheilt und Lucius saß am Bett seines Sohnes. Draco würde wohl einige Tage nicht so sehr rumtollen dürfen, aber sonst war alles in Ordnung.

"Onkel Sev, wo ist Harry? Geht es ihm gut?" war Draco erste Frage, als er wieder zu sich kam. (Die Betäubung hatte ihn kurzzeitig einschlafen lass...)

Erst jetzt wurde es Severus bewusst, dass Harry nicht da war. Langsam sank die Erkenntnis. Wo er den Jungen gelassen hatte. Er wartete im Wohnzimmer auf ihn.

"Er ist im Wohnzimmer." Sagte er "keine Angst. Draco ich werde gleich zu ihm gehen und ihm sagen, dass es dir gut geht."

Bei dem Wort Wohnzimmer ruckte Lucius mit dem Kopf. Hatte Severus gerade Wohnzimmer gesagt? Hoffentlich hatte er ihn da nicht mit seiner kalten Art dorthin geschickt. Doch Lucius befürchtete das Schlimmste. Severus war so kalt gewesen, als er ihn rief. Oh nein, hoffentlich hatte er keinen Fehler gemacht.

"Severus ich denke du solltest zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer gehen." (Wohnzimmer betonte er sehr deutlich) und Lucius konnte erkennen, wie es bei Severus klick machte. Er hatte wohl noch nicht realisiert, was er getan hatte.

Severus sah zu Lucius und dann verstand er, was er getan hatte. Er hatte den Kleinen in kalter Art angeherrscht, so wie es immer sein Onkel getan hatte. Hoffentlich hatte er kein weiteres Trauma dadurch ausgelöst...

Verdammt, was hatte er getan? Wie konnte er nur? Am liebsten hätte er sich eigenhändig erwürgt.

Harry ging Richtung Wohnzimmer. Das Wort hallte ihm immer und immer wieder im Kopf rum. WONHZIMMER! Dazu einzelne Szenen, was Onkel Vernon mit ihm im Wohnzimmer gemacht hatte. Er spürte die Schläge auf ihn niederprasseln...

Er hörte, wie Tante Petunia ihn ankeifte und er hörte, wie Dudley lachte.

Er war mit seinen Gedanken nicht mehr auf Snape-Manor. Er war wieder im Ligusterweg. Sein Sev war böse mit ihm und das zu recht. Er war Schuld. Nur er allein...

Er erreichte das Wohnzimmer ohne zu merken, wo er eigentlich war. In der Mitte des Wohnzimmers brach Harry weinend und zitternd zusammen.

Die Bilder der Dursleys zogen immer schneller an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Er konnte sie nicht abschalten, sie nicht kontrollieren.

Der kleine Junge, der nicht mehr wollte als einmal geliebt zu werden, lag einsam und verlassen in der Mitte des Zimmers. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht, der Körper bebte aber kein Laut war zu hören. Harry weinte wie immer lautlos, er hatte kein Recht andere mit seinem Weinen zu stören. Das hatte ihm sein Onkel schon als Kleinkind eingeprügelt.

Ein dummer Gedanke machte sich in dem Kleinen breit. Vielleicht war es nicht so schlecht, wenn er wieder in den Ligusterweg ging. Ohne ihn würde hier keiner mehr Schmerzen haben... Ohne ihn müsste keiner mehr Leiden. Ja es wäre wohl das Beste...

Tbc???

A/N.: Oh und nun? Solls noch weiter gehen oder lass mers lieber? Ich will jetzt mal nen Kommi

Ach was ich noch sagen wollte noch ein Kapi und ich bin endlich auf allen Seiten auf dem gleichen Stand. Das bedeutet nun für euch, dass es ab jetzt immer nur am Wochenende weiter gehen wird...

eure vickysnape


	23. 23 Kapitel

Hi Leute, ich weiß ich habe mal wieder sehr lange gebraucht... bin zur Zeit etwas im Stress... Aber jetzt, da ich nur noch Weihnachten vor mir habe und mein Geburtstag gut hinter mich gebracht habe geht es schon besser....

ich werde versuchen diese ff so bald ich kann zu ende zu bringen... dann geht es auch mit: Was ein Kind verändern kann schneller weiter...

Ich danke allen, die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben. alle einmal durchkuddel DANKE!

Und bevor ich es vergesse: DANKE KIKI1966d fürs Betalesen! feste Knuddel

So nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

„Ja, Sir!" flüsterte Harry uns ging mit hängenden Schultern Richtung Wohnzimmer.

23. Kapitel

Severus eilte weiter und informierte Lucius und rief dann einen Heiler. Er war sich nicht bewusst, dass er Harry gerade eben sehr verletzt hatte. Er hatte eigentlich nicht wirklich bemerkt, dass er Harry eben runter gemacht hatte, zu sehr war er in Gedanken. Er agierte eigentlich nur noch automatisch ohne darüber nachzudenken, er war wieder in seinem alten Trott. Er blockte alles ab, bekam nicht wirklich mit was los war. Wichtig war nur noch, dass alles für Draco getan wurde.

Lucius kam sofort, als er Severus Nachricht erhalten hatte. Er machte sich Sorgen, aber weniger um Draco, als um Severus. Lucius war schließlich ein Reinblütiger Zauberer und so war ihm bewusst, dass ein Sturz vom Besen nicht lebensbedrohlich war. Ein kleiner Trank oder Spruch und schon war das meist wieder in Ordnung. Ja Lucius Sorge galt mehr seinem altem Freund, denn er war so anders gewesen, so wie früher...

Der Heiler erreichte zeitgleich mit Lucius das Anwesen. Nach kurzer Untersuchung waren Dracos Knochen wieder ganz und der Junge schlief, die Behandlung hatte ihn etwas angestrengt.

Lucius saß am Bett seines Sohnes und betrachtete seinen Kleinen, er fragte sich wo Harry abgeblieben war.

Draco ging es wieder gut, er würde wohl einige Tage nicht so sehr rumtollen dürfen, aber sonst war alles in Ordnung, kein Grund zur Sorge. Severus machte ihm da viel mehr Sorgen, er stand total abwesen neben dem Bett und regte sich nicht. Lucius konnte nur erahnen, was in ihm vorging.

„Onkel Sev, wo ist Harry? Geht es ihm gut?" war Draco erste Frage, als er nach kurzer Zeit wieder zu sich kam. Suchend schaute er sich im Raume rum. Lucius war erstaunt, dass Draco ihn gar nicht bemerkte, sondern sofort nach Harry fragte.

Erst jetzt wurde es Severus bewusst, dass Harry nicht da war. Langsam sank die Erkenntnis. Wo er den Jungen gelassen hatte. Er wartete im Wohnzimmer auf ihn. Ein unschönes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.

„Er ist im Wohnzimmer." Sagte er „keine Angst, Draco. Ich werde gleich zu ihm gehen und ihm sagen, dass es dir gut geht."

Bei dem Wort Wohnzimmer ruckte Lucius mit dem Kopf. Hatte Severus gerade Wohnzimmer gesagt? Hoffentlich hatte er ihn da nicht mit seiner kalten Art dorthin geschickt. Doch Lucius befürchtete das Schlimmste. Severus war so kalt gewesen, als er ihn rief, na eigentlich war er es immer noch, ihm schien es aber nicht aufzufallen...

Oh nein, hoffentlich hatte er keinen Fehler gemacht. Der arme Kleine!

„Severus, ich denke, du solltest zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer gehen." (Wohnzimmer betonte er sehr deutlich) und Lucius konnte erkennen, wie es bei Severus klick machte. Er hatte wohl noch nicht realisiert was er getan hatte. Lucius hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass es dem Kleinen gut ging. Am liebsten würde er jetzt nach ihm schauen, aber ihm war klar, dass der einzige, der jetzt an Harry rankommen würde, Severus sein würde. Denn Harry mochte ihm zwar, aber er vertraute Severus...

Severus sah zu Lucius und dann verstand er, was er getan hatte. Er hatte den Kleinen in kalter Art angeherrscht, so wie es immer sein Onkel getan hatte. Hoffentlich hatte er kein weiteres Trauma dadurch ausgelöst...

Verdammt, was hatte er getan? Wie konnte er nur? Am liebsten hätte er sich eigenhändig erwürgt.

„Ja Lucius du hast recht, ich werde mal nach ihm schauen..." sagte Severus noch und verließ die Beiden...

Harry ging Richtung Wohnzimmer. Das Wort hallte ihm immer und immer wieder im Kopf rum.

WOHNZIMMER!

Dazu einzelne Szenen, was Onkel Vernon mit ihm im Wohnzimmer gemacht hatte. Er spürte die Schläge auf ihn niederprasseln... die Schmerzen und die Angst kam wieder, stärker als jemals zuvor.

Er hörte, wie Tante Petunia ihn ankeifte und er hörte, wie Dudley lachte.

Er war nicht mehr auf Snape-Manor. Er war wieder im Ligusterweg. Vielleicht war sein Körper noch auf Snape-Manor, aber sein Geist war im Wohnzimmer des Ligusterwegs.

Sein Sev war böse mit ihm und das zu recht. Er war schuld. Nur er allein... Warum konnte er nie aufpassen?

Er erreichte das Wohnzimmer ohne zu merken, wo er eigentlich war. In der Mitte des Wohnzimmers brach Harry weinend und zitternd zusammen.

Die Bilder der Dursleys zogen immer schneller an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Er konnte sie nicht abschalten, sie nicht kontrollieren.

Der kleine Junge, der nicht mehr wollte als einmal geliebt zu werden, lag einsam und verlassen in der Mitte des Zimmers. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht, der Körper bebte, aber kein Laut war zu hören. Harry weinte wie immer lautlos, er hatte kein Recht andere mit seinem Weinen zu stören. Das hatte ihm sein Onkel schon als Kleinkind eingeprügelt.

Ein dummer Gedanke machte sich in dem Kleinen breit. Vielleicht war es nicht so schlecht, wenn er wieder in den Ligusterweg ging. Ohne ihn würde hier keiner mehr Schmerzen haben... Ohne ihn müsste keiner mehr leiden. Ja es wäre wohl das Beste... er brachte den Menschen, die er liebte nur Unglück und Schmerzen. Er war eben ein Monster. Aber er liebte diese Menschen, also würde wieder gehen, dann waren sie sicher, sicher vor ihm...

Dieser Gedanke machte den Kleinen noch trauriger. Er wollte hier nicht weg, nicht wieder zu den Menschen zurück, vor denen er so schreckliche Angst hatte. Er wollte doch nur ein wenig lieb gehabt werden. Nur ein ganz kleines bisschen. Mehr nicht. Aber das war schon zu viel. Zuviel für ein Monster...

Severus eilte durch die Manor. Ihm graute davor, was er wohl angerichtet haben könnte...

Ihm wurde immer kälter, sein Herz zog sich immer mehr zusammen, umso näher ans Wohnzimmer kam. Verschiedene Horrorszenarien spielten sich vor seinem inneren Auge ab...

Severus atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete die Tür des Wohnzimmers.

Keine seiner Szenarien waren so grausam, als was er jetzt sah, er hatte alles erwartet, aber das übertraf es echt.

Er erkannte jetzt die wahre Grausamkeit der Muggel. Der Junge war nicht mehr da. Sein Körper kniete in einer Demutshaltung in der Mitte des Raumes. Aber es war kein Leben mehr in diesem kleinen Körper.

Starr kniete er der Kleine, den Kopf geneigt und darauf wartend, was kommen würde.

Severus hatte ja schon viel gesehen, aber das hier war so grausam.

Und er selbst war nicht mal so unschuldig daran. Warum hatte er nicht nachgedacht? Wie konnte er den Kleinen nur so verletzten und es nicht mal merken?

Vielleicht war er einfach nicht geeignet sich um ein Kind zu kümmern, nicht geeignet für dieses Kind.

Harry bekam nichts mehr mit. Er hatte sich, wie er es immer tat, wenn er ins Wohnzimmer geschickt wurde abgeschaltet, gleich nachdem er mit sich einig war, dass er von Sev weg musste, er wollte nicht mehr hier sein, eigentlich wollte er gar nicht mehr sein... Keinen mehr verletzen... Wie immer flüchtete er sich in seine Traumwelt, wo ihn alle lieb hatten und ihn mochten. In eine Welt, wo er wie jeder andere war, ein einfacher Junge, kein Freak oder Monster... eine Welt in der er mit seinen Eltern leben konnte...

Doch, in seiner Traumwelt, konnte er nur solange bleiben, bis der erste Schlag kam. Denn mit dem Schmerz hatte er nicht mehr die Kraft dort zu bleiben... Die Schmerzen holten ihn immer in die Realität zurück.

Harry registrierte zwar noch unbewusst, dass jemand den Raum betrat, reagierte darauf aber nicht, geduldig und sehr ängstlich wartete er auf den ersten Schlag. Er bewegte sich nicht, wenn er es tun würde, dann würde man ihn noch stärker bestrafen...

Severus näherte sich dem Jungen. Er bemerkte schnell, dass Harry zu zittern anfing, als er sich ihm näherte. Deshalb ging er wieder etwas zurück, er wollte ihn nicht noch mehr erschrecken. Es war schon schlimm genug.

Er wusste, dass er jetzt behutsam sein musste, er musste Harry ganz vorsichtig wieder zurückholen. Aber ohne ihn zu sehr zu schocken.

Severus ging in etwa zwei Meter Abstand in die Knie und redete behutsam mit warmer, weicher Stimme auf den Jungen ein. Er hoffte Harry so zu erreichen, doch war er sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch so an den Kleinen ran kam...

„Harry, mein Kleiner. Was hast du? Ich bin es, dein Pate. Komm bitte wieder zu mir. Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte das nicht. Ich hab dich lieb."

Keine Reaktion. Es war, als ob Harry hin nicht hören würde. Und Severus konnte auch nicht glauben, dass Harry ihn überhaupt verstand.

Severus brach es das Herz, den Kleinen so zu sehen. Wie konnte er nur so grausam zu dem Kleinen sein und ihn dann auch noch ins Wohnzimmer schicken? Hätte er ihn nicht einfach zu Draco gehen lassen können? Harry war nicht so wie die anderen Kinder, er hätte Draco sicher in Ruhe gelassen; Harry wusste doch immer was er tun durfte und was nicht... Doch nun war es zu spät. Seine Vorwürfe brachten keinem was.

Er hätte sich nach der letzten Zeit nicht gedacht, dass Harry immer noch so instabil war. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass der Kleine immer noch so leicht wieder in sein altes Verhaltensmuster zurückfallen konnte. Die Muggel hatten mehr als nur gute Arbeit geleistet. So was schaffte der dunkel Lord nur, wenn er alle seine Mittel ausschöpfte...

Es erschreckte ihn sehr, wie leicht es war den Kleinen wieder in sein altes Verhalten zurückzuzwängen ließ. Er war noch lange nicht bereit wieder zu den Muggeln zurück zu gehen.

Die Seele des Kleinen weinte, weinte schon so lange und zerbrach langsam, ganz langsam. Vielleicht war sie auch schon gestorben. Es wäre kein Wunder, bei dem, was der Kleine schon durchgemacht hatte.

„Harry bitte, bitte sprich mit mir. Bitte komm zu mir. Ich bitte dich. Draco geht es wieder gut. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich weiß, dass du nicht Schuld bist...nun bitte komm wieder zu mir zurück" flehte Severus schon regelrecht. Er würde alles tun, was er konnte um den Kleinen wieder zurückzuholen.

Er sprach die ganze Zeit auf den Kleinen ein, der sich nicht ein einziges Mal rührte.

Harry war wieder genauso wie damals im Schrank, er reagierte auf überhaupt nichts. Severus beugte sich nach vorne und strich Harry sanft über den Kopf. Vielleicht würde ihn ja eine Berührung zurückbringen, doch Harry begann daraufhin nur noch mehr zu zittern. Sofort zog Severus seine Hand zurück.

Severus fiel nichts mehr ein, was er noch tun konnte, außer...

„Junge, los, sie mich an!" befahl er Severus mit kalter Stimme. Innerlich schmerzte es ihn sehr, den Jungen so anzuherrschen. Doch noch mehr schmerzte ihn die Reaktion des Kleinen.

Harry ruckte sofort mit dem Kopf nach oben, und sah in die Richtung des Sprechers. Sah ihn aber nicht wirklich. Er schaute viel mehr durch ihn hindurch.

Severus sah zum ersten Mal, seit er das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte, das Gesicht des Kleinen, es war gerötet und mit Tränen überströmt. Immer wieder löste sich eine neue Tränen aus den Augen des Jungen.

Severus tat es weh, das zu sehen. Er hatte gehofft nie wieder in so leere, trübe Kinderaugen sehen zu müssen.

Harry reagierte immer noch nicht. Also musste es noch einmal sein. Noch einmal musste er Harry dazu bringen zu reagieren.

„Komm zu mir!" befahl er erneut. Er hielt den Atem an, würde er nun zu ihm kommen? Und würde er dann merken, dass er hier war und nicht wieder im Ligusterweg? Er hoffte es.

Harry stand zitternd auf und ließ sich direkt vor Severus nieder. Severus zog den Jungen in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest, während er weiter auf ihn einsprach. Er hoffte so den Kleinen zu erreichten.

Harry verkrampfte sich zuerst, entspannte sich aber als er bemerkte, dass keine Gefahr zu drohen schien.

Langsam kam Harry wieder zu sich und tauchte aus seiner Welt wieder auf. Etwas war total anders als sonst. Keine Schmerzen, keine Schläge. Erst jetzt registrierte er, dass Sev ihm Worte zumurmelte. Worte, die Balsam für seine Seele waren. Sev hatte ihn, Harry, lieb.

Doch nach wenigen Augenblicken erinnerte er sich daran, was passiert war, und warum er hier war. Und auch, was er vorhin beschlossen hatte....

„Sev, was ist mit Draco? Geht es ihm gut? Es tut mir alles so schrecklich leid. Das wollte ich nicht. Er ist einfach so abgestürzt, ich hab ihn nicht gesehen. Es tut mir so unendlich leid!" schluchzte Harry vergrub sich in Sevs Robe. Obwohl er wusste, dass es besser wäre Sev nicht zu nahe zu kommen, um ihn zu schützen, konnte er es nicht. Er sehnte sich so nach dieser Wärme...

„Draco geht es gut. Harry, Kleiner. Hör mir zu, du bist nicht schuld. Keiner kann was dafür. Beim Fliegen passieren oft solche Unfälle. Es ist nichts besonders. Also mach dir keine Sorgen, ja?"

„Was, was hatte Draco?" fragte Harry ängstlich.

„Er hatte sich einen Arm gebrochen und einige Rippen angeknackst. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles ist geheilt. Er braucht nur noch einige Tage Ruhe, also er sollte da nicht all zu sehr rumtoben... Schau nicht so. Wir sind Zauberer, da stirbt man nicht so schnell." Beruhigte Severus den Kleine, der ihn überrascht anschaute.

„Es geht ihm gut, er muss nicht sterben? Warum bist du hier? Du solltest bei ihm sein, nicht bei mir, er braucht dich." Sagte Harry, drückte sich aber noch näher an Sev, fast so als hätte er Angst, er würde tatsächlich sofort verschwinden.

„Nein, es geht ihm gut. Willst du zu ihm? Sein Vater ist bei ihm, er ist nicht allein! Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte noch nicht gehen. Noch nicht, es war so schön in Sevs Armen zu liegen... Seine Nähe zu genießen.

Und außerdem sollte Draco nicht sehen, dass er geweint hatte. Er machte sich immer so große Sorgen um ihn. Draco war fast so wie sein großer Bruder, er beschütze ihn immer und zeigte ihm alles, was er wissen musste...

Harry schmuste sich noch weiter an seinen Paten und genoss die Wärme, die von ihm ausging.

„Harry hör mir zu. Du bist nicht schuld!" versicherte Severus dem Kleinen nochmals.

„Wirklich?" fragte Harry zögerlich nach.

„Wirklich!" bestätigte Severus nochmals. Er kannte das Spiel inzwischen, Harry wollte es immer noch mal genau wissen...

„Dann ist gut." Ja das war es, wenn Sev das sagte, dann musste es stimmen. Er kuschelte sich noch mal an seinen Paten und schloss seine Augen. Hier wollte er immer liegen bleiben, hier war er Zuhause. Er wollte nicht zurück, nie wieder.

Eine letzte einsame Träne löste sich aus seinen Augen.

Nachdem sich beide wieder beruhigt hatten und sich einigermaßen gesammelte hatten, hob Severus den Kleinen hoch. Harry kuschelte sich immer noch vertrauensvoll an ihn.

Es war schon sonderbar, wie schnell Harry ihm wieder vertraute.

Aber Severus war sich bewusst, dass so was nie wieder vorkommen durfte. Niemals wieder durfte er so den Kleinen erschrecken. Das nächste Mal konnte es schlimme Folgen haben.

Der Kleine klammerte sich noch ein wenig fester an Severus und gähnte. Es war ein wenig viel für ihn gewesen. Die Angst saß ihm immer noch in den Knochen. Alles war so Real gewesen. Und vielleicht würde es wieder so werden... Vielleicht musste er ja wirklich wieder zurück...

„Harry, wo soll ich dich hinbringen? Willst du noch zu Draco oder soll ich dich in dein Bett bringen? Du siehst müde aus." fragte Severus, den Kleinen. Harry war müde, das spürte er. Er würde ihn jetzt erst mal ein wenig hinlegen. Harry sollte sich ausruhen... und verarbeiten...

„Wenn ich darf, würde ich gerne zu Draco gehen. Schauen, ob wirklich alles okay ist. Darf ich?" antwortete Harry und sah Severus mit flehenden, grünen Augen an. Harry würde erst glauben können, dass es Draco gut geht, wenn er es selbst gesehen hatte.

„Okay, dann werden wir mal zu Draco gehen." Sagte Severus und ging Richtung Dracos Zimmer.

Kurz vor dem Zimmer sagte Harry „Sev du kannst mich wieder runter lassen. Ich bin kein Baby mehr!" zum Beweis strampelte er mit den Füßen.

Severus lachte leise. „Ach nein? Bis gerade hat es dir doch noch gut gefallen!" aber dennoch ließ er den Kleinen runter.

Harry sagte darauf nichts mehr, er stürmte los und ging leise in Dracos Zimmer. Er schaute wie gebannt auf das große Bett.

Draco war noch leicht blass. Harry ging langsam zum Bett, ließ aber Draco nicht aus den Augen. Lucius, der sich etwas Abseits in den Sessel gesetzt hatte, bemerkte er gar nicht.

Vorsichtig um den blassen Jungen nicht zu wecken krabbelte Harry aufs Bett. Sanft strich er eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht des Jungen.

„Draco geht es dir gut?" flüsterte er leise. Draco öffnete langsam seine Augen, er war wohl eingenickt.

„Harry?" flüsterte Draco müde, schaffte es aber zu lächeln.

„Oh Draco es tut mir so leid. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen." Flüsterte Harry immer noch. Er war so erleichtert, dass es Draco gut zu gehen schien.

„Harry sch... es ist okay. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist alles wieder okay. Mir geht es gut. Nun beruhig dich wieder." Sagte Draco und strich Harry über die Wange.

Harry konnte nicht anders er schluchzte wieder. Er war so erleichtert.

„Ich hatte so eine Angst. Ich dachte du stirbst!" flüsterte er und eine Träne tropfte auf Dracos Schlafanzug.

Draco zog den Kleinen zu sich her. Harry schmiegte sich zugleich an ihn und schloss die Augen.

„Harry alles ist gut. Nun beruhig dich wieder. Ich bin bei dir." Etwas unbeholfen bemühte er sich Harry zuzudecken und als er sicher war, dass Harry gut zugedeckt war, schloss auch er seine Augen und schlief wieder ein.

Lucius war verblüfft, als er Harry so plötzlich im Zimmer stehen sah. Der Junge sah nicht gut aus, man konnte noch gut die Tränenspuren sehen.

Warum? Warum musste dieser kleine Junge immer so leiden? Aber er konnte Severus nicht wirklich einen Vorwurf machen. Er selbst hätte vermutlich auch nicht anders gehandelt.

Er würde sicher gleich von Severus erfahren, was los war. Warum der Junge so fertig aussah.

Verwundert beobachtete er wie Harry aufs Bett zu Draco krabbelte. Eigentlich wollte er zu Harry sagen, dass er Draco nicht stören sollte, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Vielleicht war es der Anblick von Severus, der sehr geschafft in der Tür erschien und auf das Bild blickte.

Gebannt beobachtete er das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot. Er war erstaunt, wie liebevoll sein Sohn mit Harry umging. Und wie vertrauensvoll Harry sich an Draco klammerte. Draco schien auf Harry gewartet zu haben. Erst jetzt entspannte sich sein Sohn richtig. Es war einfach ein süßes Bild, dass die Beiden da abgaben.

Lucius stand auf und ging zu Severus. Gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten, die beiden Jungs würden jetzt sicher eine Weile schlafen...

Tbc?

A/N.: So das was mal wieder von mir... ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen...

Und ich werde versuchen, noch vor Heiligabend das vermutlich letzte Kapitel fertig zustellen...Ich kann es aber nicht versprechen, da es mir nicht gerade leicht fällt es zu schreiben...

Also helft mir und hinterlasst einen Kommi, ja?

Bis bald...

vickysnape


	24. 24 Kapitel

So hier wie versprochen das letzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Ich danke allen, die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben. Was würde ich nur ohne euch machen? (Okay ich weiß es, ich würde mich um mein Pro-Seminar kümmern und die ff ff sein lassen...Gott bin ich froh, dass es euch gibt...)

Dieses Kapitel ist ungebetat, weil ich es noch vor Weihnachten hochstellen wollte, als Geschenk sozusagen...

Wenn ihr noch wollte, dann werde ich noch ein klärenden Epilog schreiben. Denn ich hab wirklich gute Gründe gefunden, warum diese Vorgeschichte funktionieren könnte! kräftig mit dem Kopf nick...

Ich wünsche euch allen schöne Weihnachten und auch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr....

So aber nun viel Spaß

vickysnape

24.Kapitel

Lucius war geschockt über SeverusBericht und es machte ihn nachdenklich. Nun war ihm wieder klar, was der Junge alles durchmacht hatte. Er hatte es schon wieder vergessen, der Junge war die meiste Zeit so normal und nichts lies auf seine Vergangenheit schließen. Er hatte gehofft, dass der Junge alles vergessen hatte. Aber nach SeverusBericht war ihm klar, das dem nicht so war...

Der Junge war einfach gut im verstellen...

Lucius musste sich eingestehen, dass er die Augen vor der Tatsache verschlossen hatte. Er hatte nie versucht mit Harry darüber zu sprechen, was kommen könnte. Sie beiden hatten einfach angenommen, dass er damit fertig geworden war, dass es eine Verhandlung geben würde. Er war nie zu ihnen gekommen und hatte sie darüber ausgefragt. Vielmehr hatte er immer aufmerksam zugehört, wenn man ihm etwas erklärte...

Auch mit Draco hatte er nicht gesprochen... Er versuchte mit allem alleine klar zu kommen... denn, dass er es vergessen hatte, konnte er nicht glauben...

Die nächsten Tage waren wie immer...

Draco durfte zwar noch nicht so doll rumtoben aber das machte nicht soviel aus. Es hatte sonderbarer Weise begonnen zu regnen und die beiden spielten im Haus. Lucius hatte beschlossen mit Narzissa noch einige Tage auf Snape-Manor zu verbringen, da Severus für 3 Tage ins Ministerium musste...

Es war erstaunlich, aber der Kleine weckte sogar in Narzissa Muttergefühle. Sie machte für die drei Tage frei, dass hatte sie noch nie getan. Für Harry wurden die Malfoys immer mehr zu einer Familie. Narzissa kümmerte sich einfach rührend um die beiden Jungs. Sie spielte sogar mit ihnen und jeden Abend lass sie den beiden eine Geschichte vor. Draco schlief immer bei Harry, denn Harry hatte ihm erzählt, dass er Nachts schlecht schlafen konnte...

Lucius konnte nur über den Kleinen staunen. Er schaffte auch alles!

So war Narzissa schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Das war die Frau, die er einmal geheiratet hatte.

Lucius und Narzissa lernten sich in den drei Tagen wieder näher kennen...

Und sie sprachen mal wieder miteinander...

Narzissa erkannte, dass es Lucius egal war, ob sie nun eine Mutter war oder die Frau an seiner Seite, die auf jeder Veranstaltung anwesend war.

Lucius war sehr froh, denn darüber wollte er schon lange mal mit seiner Frau sprechen. Nun würde sich Narzissa nur noch im die Veranstaltungen kümmern, die ihr auch wirklich was bedeuteten... und Lucius würde ebenfalls an diesen Veranstaltungen teilnehmen...

Severus hatte nach den drei Tagen ruhe. Er musste nicht mehr ins Ministerium. Die Malfoy waren wieder nach Hause gereist und Harry und Severus hatten jede Menge Spaß...

Doch dann, dann kam der Tag, der Tag, den Severus mehr als alles andere fürchtete. Der Brief mit dem Termin der Verhandlung kam während des Frühstücks an.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Severus Snape 

_Nach eingehender Prüfung ihrer Person haben wir nun alle Daten beisammen._

_Wir bitten sie sich am 31.8 diesen Jahres um 9.00 Uhr mit Harry Potter im Ministerium (Raum B108) einzufinden. Dort wird man ihnen den Jungen abnehmen._

_Die Verhandlung beginnt um 9.30 Uhr unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Fabritius Gugerell, Zaubereiminister_

SeverusHände begannen zu zittern, als er den Brief fertig gelesen hatte. Es war soweit. Nur noch einen Tag. Er wusste nicht, ob er das Ministerium verfluchen sollte, dass er erst einen Tag vorher den Brief und somit das Datum erhalten hatte, oder ob er froh sein sollte... denn so hatte er jeden Tag genießen können...

Harry hatte Severus beobachtet. Er hatte so einen Verdacht, was in dem Brief stand. Deshalb ging er zu Sev und krabbelte ihm auf den Schoß. Dieser hielt ihn fest.

„Sev, es ist okay. Wir schaffen das." Flüsterte der Kleine.

Ihm war klar, dass es nicht so war. Er hatte einige Gespräche zwischen Lucius und Severus oder Lucius und Narzissa mitbekommen. All diese Gespräche drehten sich um die Chancen, die Sev noch hatte. Harry war sich im Klaren darüber, dass es nicht gut stand. Aber es ging nicht um ihn Severus war so unglücklich. Und das durfte nicht sein.

Harry wollte seinen Sev nicht damit belasten, dass er ihm zeigte wie groß seine Angst doch war. Wie sehr er sich davor fürchtete wieder zurück zu müssen. Er wollte nicht, dass Sev wegen ihm so traurig war. Sev war der erste Mensch, der im was bedeutete, der erste der nett zu ihm war. Und deshalb wollte er nicht, dass Sev leiden musste. Mal wieder wegen ihm...

Aber auch noch ein anderes Gefühl befand sich in dem Kleinen. Hass. Hass auf diesen dummen Lord, warum musste dieser Trottel ausgerechnet bei ihm versagen? Warum war er nur so berühmt... Warum konnten die Menschen nicht einfach friedlich sein. Sie hatten doch was sie brauchten. Sie hatten alles und was sie brauchten konnten sie herzaubern...

Wieso konnten sie nicht zufrieden sein?

Harry hatte viele Bücher angeschaut und er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Du-weißt-schon-wer oder Voldemort (Harry hatte das Rätsel in einem Gespräch mit Sev gelöst. Es war doch leicht verwirrend, aber Sev hatte es ihm dann doch noch erklärt, warum die Menschen sich weigerten den Namen des Lords auszusprechen...) nur so böse sein konnte und nicht mit dem zufrieden sein, was er hatte...

Harry klammerte sich unbewusst an seinen Sev, wie ein Ertrinkender. Er wollte Sev doch noch soviel sagen. Ihm zeigen, dass er ein lieber Junge war. Dass er es nicht bereuen brauchte, ihn von den Dursleys geholt zu haben. Doch er hatte Sev wieder nur Probleme bereitet. Ja Harry wusste, in welcher Gefahr Severus diese Verhöre gebracht hatte... und er hatte Angst, dass Severus wegen ihm etwas passieren konnte.

Er war eben ein Monster, das alle in Schwierigkeiten brachte!

Severus war ruhig. Zu Ruhig sogar für seinen (eigenen) Geschmack. Wo waren all seine Gefühle hin? Angst, Panik, Trauer, Verzweiflung. Nichts er fühlte absolut nichts. Fassungslos drückte er das kleine Bündel an sich. Es war soweit. Morgen würde man das Urteil sprechen und dann würde er weiter sehen.

Das Ministerium hatte nun alle Fänden in der Hand. Es gab nichts mehr, was er tun konnte. Denn weglaufen, dass brachte auch nichts mehr... Er würde es nicht schaffen, vor dem Ministerium und dem Dunklen Lord zu fliehen. Gut für ein paar Jahre konnte es vielleicht funktionieren aber sicher nicht für immer. Und schon gar nicht mit dem Jungen. Der Kleine brauchte Ruhe und Geborgenheit kein Leben auf der Flucht.

Severus gab es ungern zu, aber bei ihm war der Kleine nicht wirklich sicher. Nur, mit der Unterstützung durch das Ministerium wäre er sicher bei ihm...

Severus hielt den Kleinen in seinen Armen, ja der Kleine war ein Goldschatz. Er würde den Kleinen immer schützen, schützen mit seinem Leben!

Harry und Severus machten an diesem Tag noch ein letzten Spaziergang. Harry lief nie weit weg, er suchte förmlich die Nähe zu Severus. Aber was Severus am meisten irritierte, war, dass Harry nicht darüber sprach.

Er beschwerte sich nicht. Er jammerte nicht und er zeigte keine Angst. Er spielte den ganzen Nachmittag unbeschwert, als sei nichts besonderes...

Und es war in der Tat so. Harry hatte alle Gedanken verdrängt. Er genoss einfach den Tag. Und begann sich auch einzureden, dass alles gut werden würde, dass das Ministerium erkennen würde, dass er es bei Sev gut hatte. Warum sollte das Ministerium ihn eigentlich wieder zu den Dursleys bringen? Sie hatten ihn geschlagen...

Schneller als beiden Lieb war, war es wieder Abend und so brachte Severus Harry, wie jeden Abend, ins Bett und las ihm noch eine lange Geschichte vor.

Dann ging er. Wie jeden Abend.

Harry hatte gehofft, dass Sev noch einmal bei ihm schlafen würde. Ein letztes Mal. Aber er traute sich nicht zu fragen, ihn darum zu bitten...

Der Kleine lag noch lange wach und grübelte nach, außerdem hatte er Angst, Angst vor morgen...

Er würde Sev nicht mehr sehen dürfen, Draco auch nicht... oder vielleicht doch? Vielleicht würde es ja auch ein Besuchsrecht geben...

Daran klammerte er sich. Vielleicht würde Sev, wenn er es überhaupt noch wollte, ihn besuchen kommen... Dann würde es ihm sicher nicht so schlecht gehen. Denn wenn Sev kam, dann durfte er nicht verletzt sein... und wenn Sev oft kam, vielleicht würde Onkel Vernon ihn nicht mehr schlagen... ihn nur in den Schrank sperren...

Der Schrank.

Harry hatte angst. Er mochte keinen kleine Räume. Nicht mehr. Deshalb musste auch immer der Vorhang offen bleiben...

Doch etwas war anders an diesem Abend. Harry weinte nicht. Er kugelte sich nur zusammen und versuchte sich so tief es ging in die Decke zu mummeln. Aber keine Träne rollte über seine Wange. Er hatte schon zu lange geweint. Zu lange daran glauben wollen, dass er so war wie Draco. Dass er nun glücklich werden würde. So wie es immer im Märchen stand:

Und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende... 

Na ja vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass er die ganze Zeit über gewusst oder geahnt hatte, dass es so ausgehen würde... er wusste es nicht. Aber tief in ihm, in seiner Seele, sah es anders aus. Sie weinte immer noch... Man konnte es an den Augen des Kleinen sehen, die wieder so leer waren, dass es einem das Herz brach...

Heute war also der Tag, der über das Leben von Harry Potter und ihm entscheiden würde, und wie konnte es auch anders sein, es war ein wunderschöner Herbsttag. Severus Sarkasmus lief auf hoch touren, es war das einzigste, was er an Gefühl, wiedergefunden hatte.

Severus ging in das Zimmer des Kleinen und weckte ihn sanft auf. Es war vielleicht das letzte Mal, dass der Harry wecken durfte, das letzt Mal, dass er den Kleinen so nahe kommen durfte.

Bestimmt schüttelte er den Kopf, dass waren jetzt die falschen Gedanken. Er durfte so nicht denken, nicht jetzt schon die Hoffnung aufgeben. Er musste um den Kleinen kämpfen.

Oh ja, er würde kämpfen bis zum Schluss, er liebte dieses Kind, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt und er konnte nur hoffen, dass das Ministerium dies erkennen und akzeptieren würde.

Dennoch, tief in seinem Inneren wusste Severus, wie der heutig Tag ausgehen würde und er konnte nur hoffen, dass es so nicht ausgehen würde.

Fast schon zaghaft streckte er die Hand nach dem Kleinen aus und strich ihm sanft übers Gesicht. Und wie so oft schmiegte sich Harry in die Berührung, auch wenn er noch schlief. Er war so ausgehungert nach Liebe...

Harry erwachte mit einem Lächeln.

Severus zog sich bei diesem Anblick das Herz zusammen, der Kleine wusste was auf ihn zukommen würde, sie hatten es besprochen, er kannte das Risiko, dennoch lächelte er als ob er sich sicher wäre, dass alles gut werden würde. (Severus hatte noch einige Male versucht mit Harry zu sprechen und ihm alles zu erklären, er wollte nicht, dass der Junge nicht wusste, was auf ihn zukommen würde...)

„Sev es wird alles gut werden. Bitte glaub mir, das Ministerium wird schon das richtige machen. Und selbst wenn, wenn ich zu den Dursleys zurück muss..." der Kleine begann leicht zu zittern, so wie immer, wenn er von den Dursleys sprach. Doch Severus erkannte, dass er versuchte es zu unterdrücken... „Dann, dann soll es eben so sein. Sev ich hab dich lieb. Hier war es wunderschön. Hier durfte ich spielen und ich musste nicht arbeiten. Danke."

Er sprach so erwachsen, so überlegt, und hätte Severus den Kleinen nicht so gut gekannt, hätte er ihm auch geglaubt. Doch er konnte am gesamten Verhalten des Kleinen sehen, dass er furchtbare Angst hatte.

Ein Stich in seinem Herzen verriet ihm, was er bis jetzt noch nicht erkannt hatte, der Kleine hatte sich soeben von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Der Kleine wusste ebenso wie er, was ihn erwartete und dennoch versuchte er Stark zu sein. Ließ nicht zu, dass man ihm ansah, wie es wirklich in ihm aussah. Wann wurde der Kleine nur so Stark?

„Harry ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie dich mir wegnehmen. Nicht schon wieder."

Harry umarmte Sev.

„Sev, du weißt genauso wie ich, dass es nicht in deiner Hand liegt darüber zu entscheiden. Das Ministerium wird tun, was richtig ist.

Aber du darfst eins nie vergessen, an allem ist nur Voldemort schuld! Ich hasse ihn. Warum musste er auch meine Familie umbringen, warum konnte er uns nicht in Ruhe lassen?" sagte Harry ernst.

„Harry ich werde immer bei dir sein, egal was heute passiert. Ich wird dich mit meinem Leben beschützen. Ich hab dich lieb. So schrecklich lieb."

„Ich hab dich auch lieb Sev." Noch ein letztes mal drückte Severus den Kleinen an sich, dann ließ er ihn los.

Harry krabbelte aus dem Bett und lief ins Bad. Nach gut 10 Minuten kam er fertig angezogen wieder heraus.

„Ist das gut? Kann ich das anziehen?" fragte er und streckte Severus die Hand hin.

„Ja kleiner Mann es ist gut. So aber nun lass uns noch schnell was essen, bevor wir los müssen."

Das Frühstück verlief schweigend. Beiden hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Als sie fertig waren, machten sie sich fertig und reisten ins Ministerium.

„So Harry du wirst jetzt hier bleiben und warten, sie werden dich irgendwann holen und dich in den Gerichtssaal bringen. Und das wichtigste ist, dass du sagst, was die Wahrheit ist. Hörst du! Und vergiss nicht ich hab dich lieb. Ich bin so stolz auf dich."

Harrys Augen füllten sich mir Tränen, er klammerte sich an Sev fest, er wollte nicht dass er ihn hier alleine ließ, dass er durch diese Tür ging. Vielleicht würde er ihn nie mehr wieder sehen.

„Sev, ich werde stark sein, für dich, egal was passiert ich hab dich lieb!"

Sev löste sich von dem Kleinen, und ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, denn würde er sich jetzt noch mal umdrehen würde er sicher eine Dummheit machen und mit dem Kleinen untertauchen... (aber da waren sie nicht sicher, gejagt von Voldemort und den Todesser und dem Ministerium das waren zu viele Verfolger. Harry war einfach zu berühmt...). Severus wollte Harry nicht alleine lassen, aber er vertraute dem Ministerium soweit, dass sie gut auf den Kleinen aufpassen würden...

Harry schaute hinter Sev her. Angst überkam ihn, dieselbe Angst wie in der ersten Nacht auf Snape-Manor. Und auch Panik.

Er wollte nicht wieder zu den Dursleys. Sie waren böse, gemein und sie hassten ihn...

Aber hatte er nicht gewusst, dass dies hier ein wunderschöner Traum war, der irgendwann mal enden würde? Er konnte und durfte nicht glücklich sein.

Zuerst nahm man ihm seine Familie und jetzt auch noch Sev. Was hatte er den getan, dass er nie glücklich sein durfte?

Die Verhandlung lief schon eine ganze Weile, Dumbledore und Severus hatten dem Gericht die Lage geschildert, auch Lucius sowie Narzissa hatte ausgesagt.  
Es gab auch schon eine Pause, in der das Gericht die Zwischenergebnisse zusammengefasst hatte, dann hatten Zaubereibeamten ihre Bericht vorgelegt, sie alle waren sich einig, das Severus der falsche Umgang für den Jungen der lebt, war... (Severus musste seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um nicht jedes Mal auszurasten...)

Nun war es soweit, Harry wurde reingebracht. Verunsichert setzte er sich in die Mitte, auf den Stuhl. Severus bemerkte sofort, dass Harry total verängstigt und nervös war. Wie gerne hätte er ihm das alles hier erspart. Doch es ging nicht. Dennoch wollte er Harry jetzt nur in seine Arme schließen und ihm noch mal sagen, dass alles gut werden würde...

„Und du bist?" fragte der Richter leicht gelangweilt.

„Harry, Harry Potter, Sir." antwortete Harry nachdem er zu Sev geschaut hatte und dieser ihm zugenickt hatte.

"Du weißt warum du hier bist?" fragte der Richter scheinbar uninteressiert.

„Ja, ich will bei Sev bleiben. Ich will nicht wo anders wohnen nur bei ihm." Sagte Harry ein klein wenig stur, wie Severus auffiel.

„Darf ich dir noch ein paar Fragen stellen?"

„Ja" sagte Harry nun etwas sicherer. Keiner schien ihm hier etwas zu tun, also gab es keinen Grund angst zu haben. Harry verstand nicht wirklich, dass es hier um seine Zukunft ging und das war sicher auch besser so...

„Okay, Harry. Wo warst du, bevor du zu Professor Snape gekommen bist?"

„Bei meinen Verwandten, den Dursleys." Der Kleine begann etwas zu zittern. Ja Dursley war für Harry wie für jeden Zauberer Voldemort... ein Grund zum zittern...

„Und dann, wie ging es weiter, wo warst du danach?"

„War ich in Hogwarts, in Sevs Räumen. Wenn er unterrichtet hatte, war ich bei den Malfoys auf Malfoy-Manor, Sir. Draco und ich wir sind Freunde!" erzählte Harry einfach drauf los.

„Da warst du den ganzen Tag, bis Sev fertig war mit dem Unterricht und dich abgeholt hat." Unterbrach ihn der Richter einfach.

„Ja"

„Und wann war das?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, er hatte nie auf die Uhr geschaut.

„So ungefähr?" sagte der Richter ungeduldig.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Aber es war so gegen Abend." Meinte Harry nachdenklich. Er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, warum das den Mann interessierte...

„Und nach in den Ferien? Sag Harry wo warst du da?"

„Wenn Sev Zeit hat und nichts tun muss sind wir meist in Snape-Manor. Und wir spielen was, oder Sev ließt mir was vor... oder wir machen Ausflüge..." begann Harry drauf loszubabbeln.

„Und wenn er nicht da ist?" unterbrach ihn der Richter ungeduldig.

„Dann bin ich wie zuvor bei den Malfoy. Ich mag es dort..."

„Ist Professor Snape oft fort?" wurde sogleich der Redeschwall unterbrochen.

Gemein, der Richter weiß genau, dass ich in letzter Zeit immer hier im Ministerium war... was will er nur damit bezwecken... 

„Nun. Ja... Aber es ist nicht schlimm... die Malfoy sind auch nett." Sagte Harry schnell. Er schaute zu Sev, hatte er was falsch gemacht? Aber Sev nickte ihm zu. Wissend, dass nun wohl alle Chance verloren war...

„Harry was hat dir Professor Snape über deine Eltern erzählt?"

Was soll das den jetzt schon wieder? 

„Nun, er hat gesagt, dass sie von Voldemort umgebracht wurden." Sagte Harry und legte den Kopf schief. Erstaunt musterte er den Mann vor sich. Er verstand nicht, warum er plötzlich so weiß im Gesicht war und seine Hände zitterten.

Oh das war schlau... Respekt.! dachte Severus sarkastisch.

„Was weißt du über den Unnennbaren?" fragte der Richter mit einer sehr dünnen Stimme. Wäre es nicht so ernst gewesen, dann würde Severus nun lächeln. Es war schon lustig, wie sich erwachsene Menschen von einem Namen fürchteten. Dabei hatten sie niemals die Ehre, den Lord zu begegnen...

„Mh nicht wirklich viel. Also er heißt eigentlich Tom Vorlost Riddle. Doch er hat sich Voldemort genannt. Viele haben angst vor seinem Namen und nennen ihn deshalb, Dunkler Lord, der Unnennbare oder Du-weißt-schon-wer.

Voldemort hat die Macht an sich gerissen, Dumbledore war der einzigste der sich ihm in den Weg stellte, vor ihm hatte Voldemort angst. Nun er hatte was gegen meine Eltern, weil sie gegen ihn arbeiteten...

Er kam an Halloween zu unserem Haus und tötete meine Eltern, doch irgendwas hielt ihn auf. Er konnte mich nicht töten... Seine Macht viel in sich zusammen, einige Todesser kehrten auf unsere Seite zurück oder wurden verhaftet..." sprudelte Harry nur so hervor.

Severus musste schlucken, dass der Kleine noch alles wusste, erstaunte ihn vollkommen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet...

„Danke, das reicht. Weißt du auch was Professor Snape war?"

„Ja. Er war ein Todesser. Aber er war es nur um für Dumbledore zu spionieren. Man hat ihn freigesprochen." Sagte Harry und man hörte den Stolz in seiner Stimme.

„Gut das reicht, wartest du bitte draußen, ich ruf dich dann wieder rein, wenn das Urteil verkündet wird... Das Gericht zieht sich nun zur Beratung zurück. Die Verhandlung wird unterbrochen."

Beamte brachten Harry weg. Severus konnte nicht zu ihm, da sich zu ihm ebenfalls Sicherheitszauberer gestellt hatten.

Severus versuchte sich zu beruhigen, es viel ihm nicht leicht. Lucius stand ihm zur Seite. Narzissa war zu Harry gegangen, sie wurde sogar von den Beamten durchgelassen.

Harry sah Narzissa, ohne groß zu überlegen schmiss er sich in ihre Arme und weinte. Es zerriss Narzissa das Herz. Der Junge war so unschuldig und rein. Aber keiner der Menschen um sie herum schien das zu sehen. In ihren Augen war weder Mitleid noch Verständnis. Sie sahen hier nicht einen kleinen Jungen, sie sahen ihren Helden.

Voller Wut blitzte Narzissa einer der Beamte an. Wie konnten sie es wagen?

„Narzissa?" schluchzte Harry.

„Ja mein Schatz, was hast du?" fragte Narzissa mit sanfter Stimme. Sie strich dem aufgelösten Jungen durch die Haare.

„Ist Sev böse mit mir?" fragte der Kleine mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Aber nein, mein Schatz er liebt dich! Das darfst du nie vergessen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird alles wieder gut werden." Flüsterte Narzissa und drückte den Kleinen noch etwas fester. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Er tat ihr so unendlich leid. Sie wusste nicht viel von seiner Vergangenheit, aber das war auch nicht nötig, ein Blick in die Augen des Kleinen reichten aus, um zu sehen, das er schon mehr gesehen hatte, als gut für ihn war.

Und dennoch war er so unschuldig, dass man ihn einfach schützen musste.

„Ich wünschte du hättest recht. Ich hab dich gern. Kannst du Draco sagen, dass ich ihn gern hab?" fragte Harry.

„Aber das kannst du ihm doch auch selber sagen." Sagte Narzissa sofort. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das werde ich vielleicht nicht können. Bitte versprich mir, dass du es ihm sagen wirst. Bitte." Bettelte der Kleine.

„Ich verspreche es dir. Ich werde es ihm sagen. Aber du wirst es ihm sicher selbst sagen können!" sagte Narzissa.

Harry lächelte sie an. „Vielleicht hast du recht. Es wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein..." das Lächeln verschwand.

„Narzissa ich habe Angst. Ich will nicht zu den Dursleys zurück." Flüsterte er leise. Und vergrub dabei das Gesicht in Narzissas Umhang.

Obwohl es nur ein Hauch war, hatte Narissa den Kleinen verstanden.

„Ich weiß mein Kleiner. Ich weiß." Murmelte sie und wiegte den Kleinen hin und her.

In ihren Armen beruhigte sich Harry wieder. Er hatte immer noch angst, sie würde ihn nicht mehr verlassen, aber sie war nicht mehr so übermächtig, wie zuvor.

Zwei Beamte kamen und holten sie wieder zurück zur Verhandlung. Die Richter betraten den Raum. Narzissa setzte zuerst Harry auf den Stuhl, der für ihn bereit stand. Dann ging sie hinüber zu ihrem Mann. Lucius griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie leicht. Narzissa wusste, dass das alles hier ihren Mann nicht so kalt ließ, wie es schien.

Lucius hatte Harry lieb gewonnen. Er war, wie ein Sohn für ihn geworden. Ja der Kleine hatte sich in Lucius´Herz geschlichen. Aber noch schlechter ging es Severus. Seine Augen hatten jeden Glanz verloren. So hatte sie ihn nur einmal gesehen. Er war damals über 5 Stunden in Voldemort Folterkammer gewesen... Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass Severus jemals wieder auf die Beine kommen würde. Doch er hatte es geschafft. Doch ob er es nochmals schaffen würde wusste sie nicht.

„Die Verhandlung ist eröffnet." Der Richter riss Narzissa aus ihren Gedanken.

„Wir haben uns beraten und sind uns einig. Der Antrag wird zurückgewiesen. Einstimmig wurde bestimmt, dass Professor Severus Snape nicht geeignet ist, sich um ein Kind zu kümmern. Vor allem nicht um dieses Kind. Harry Potter ist unser Held. Wir können nicht verantworten, dass er von einem Ex-Todesser erzogen wird. Schon heute zeigt er weder Respekt noch furcht vor dem Unnennbaren.

Außerdem ist Harry Potter nirgendwo so geschützt, wie bei seinen Verwandten. Aus diesen Gründen, wird das Sorgerecht den Dursleys zugesprochen, sie werden sich weiterhin um den Jungen kümmern, bis er alt genug ist, Hogwarts zu besuchen. Erst dann wird er in die Zaubererwelt zurückkehren.

Jeder Kontakt zu dem Jungen ist strengstens untersagt und wird mit einer Haftstrafe in Askaban bestraft werden.

Um den Jungen zu schützen, wird man ihn mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen. Auch den Dursleys wird das Gedächtnis verändert. Ich beton dies ist ein Routinevorgang. Das Gericht kann und will den Ausführungen über angeblichen Misshandlungen nicht glauben. Der Minister hat uns versichert, dass Harry Potter in guten Händen war und sein wird. Dennoch werden wir Professor Dumbledore erlauben, Harry Potter mit einem Schutzzauber zu belegen, dass ihn die Dursleys nicht schaden können...

Dieses Urteil ist ab sofort rechtsgültig. Das Urteil wird sofort vollstreckt werden."

„Bitte, bitte..." Harry brach ab. Er hatte still dagesessen und gelauscht.

„Ja, Harry was möchtest du?" fragte der Richter freundlich. Jetzt da das Urteil gesprochen war, war auch die Anspannung von ihm gefallen.

„Sir, ich würde mich gerne von Sev verabschieden. Ich weiß das Ministerium hat so entschieden, wie es am besten für mich ist. Dennoch ist Sev für mich ein guter Freund. Ich bitte sie, Sir. Nur verabschieden. Bitte." Harry stand ruhig da und schaute den Richter mit flehenden, grünen Augen an.

Man sah deutlich, dass der Richter mit sich kämpfte. Aber diese Augen ließen sein Herz erweichen.

„Okay. Du darfst dich verabschieden. In einer Stunde wird das Urteil ausgeführt werden. Bitte geleiten sie Professor Snape und Harry in mein Richterzimmer. Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen..."

„Danke!" sagte Harry und lief zu Narzissa.

„Auf wiedersehen. Es war schön dich kennen zu lernen. Draco hat eine wundervolle Mutter!" Er fiel ihr kurz um den Hals, dann wand er sich an Lucius.

„Lucius, auf wiedersehen. Pass auf dich und deine Familie auf. Danke, dass ich bei euch sein durfte." Auch Lucius fiel Harry um den Hals.

„Leb wohl und Kopf hoch. Alles wird gut. Denk immer daran." Sagte Lucius.

Harry wurde von zwei fremden Männern von den Malfoy weggezogen und ins Richterzimmer gebracht. Hier traf er ein letztes Mal auf Sev.

Harry konnte nicht anders, er konnte nicht mehr stark sein. Er lief auf ihn zu und warf sich ihm in die Arme.

Harry weinte, er wollte nicht von Severus weg. Bei dieser Vorstellung schmerzte sein Herz, doch er wusste, dass es nicht anders ging.

Severus schloss ihn in die Arme und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, wobei er selbst mehr als nur verzweifelt war...

„Bitte, ich mach auch alles was du willst! Bitte lass mich nicht wieder zu den Dursleys zurück. Sie waren und werden nie meine Familie sein. Du bist alles was ich mir immer gewünscht habe... bitte, ich will nicht weg. Und ich will dich nicht vergessen! Du bist alles was ich habe. Bitte!" flehte Harry, wohl wissend, dass Sev nichts tun konnte.

„Harry ich will dich nicht hergeben, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl, du weist was ich war! Ein Todesser und nicht würdig mich um dich zu kümmern..." gab Severus etwas sarkastisch wieder. Eigentlich wollte er es nicht sagen, aber irgendwie war es ihm rausgerutscht.

„Du bist es mehr Wert, als jemand anders. Onkel Vernon hat mich immer geschlagen... ich will nicht zurück. Ich habe Angst. Bitte ich will nicht mehr dahin." Harry klammerte sich fest in Sevs Roben, so als hoffte er, dass er dadurch nie mehr von ihm weg musste.

„Harry man wir dir dein Gedächtnis verändern. Du wirst keine Angst mehr vor ihnen haben. Auch die Dursleys werden dich niemals mehr so behandeln. Sie werden eine Familie für dich sein. So wie du es dir immer gewünscht hast.

Du wirst dich nicht mehr an das hier erinnern. Du wirst sehen, du brauchst mich dann nicht mehr." Versuchte Severus den Jungen etwas zu beruhigen. Es tat ihm weh zu sehen, wie Harry leiden musste. Aber nicht mehr lange und er würde alles vergessen haben. Hoffentlich würde er sich niemals mehr daran erinnern, was mal gewesen war. Nie wieder wollte er den Jungen so gebrochen sehen, wie jetzt.

„Du bist meine Familie. Ich will nur dich..." schluchzte Harry.

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge. Harry hatte sich fest an Sev geklammert. Sev fühlte den Herzschlag des Kleinen, er raste. Beruhigend strich er dem Kind über den Rücken. Leise murmelte er beruhigende Worte.

Harry entspannte sich und schlummerte auch bald ein. Severus hielt den Jungen einfach in seinen Armen. Er freute sich für Harry, dass er schlief. Er wollte ihn nicht hergeben und schon gar nicht wecken. Aber die Zeiger der Uhr zeigten, dass es bald an der Zeit war. Bald würde man ihm seinen Goldschatz entreisen...

Behutsam weckte er den Kleinen.

„Harry, es ist gleich so weit. Komm wach auf."

Müde blinzelte Harry, doch sofort klammerte er sich wieder an Severus.

„Sev, ich werde dich nie vergessen." Flüsterte er.

Harry doch das wirst du! Keiner kann diesem Zauber bekämpfen, nicht mal du mein Kleiner. 

„Ich weiß. Ich werde dich auch nicht vergessen. Ich hab dich doch so lieb." Severus hielt den Kleinen ganz fest.

Dann sah er die Ministeriumsbeamten kommen, es war nun an der Zeit. Noch ein letztes Mal drückte er den Kleinen an sich.

„Harry hab keine Angst alles wird gut. Ich bin immer bei dir! Ich werde dich nie vergessen." Flüsterte er ihm noch einmal zu.

Die Beamten waren da und Severus nickte. Sie nahmen den Kleinen behutsam in ihren gewahr.

„SEV!" rief Harry panisch und streckte, seine immer noch dünnen Ärmchen nach Severus aus.

Diesem brach es schier das Herz, den Kleinen gehen zu lassen, doch es war nur zu seinem Besten...

„Harry, mein Kleiner, hab keine Angst, es wird nicht weh tun." Sagte er und kniete sich noch einmal zu dem Kleinen runter. „Keine Angst alles wird wieder gut. Vertrau mir. Ich hab dich lieb und ich werde dich nie vergessen..."

„Ich hab dich auch lieb." Sagte Harry, dann zogen ihn die Beamten mit sich. Harry ging neben ihnen her, er drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal um.

Severus blickte ihn die grünen, traurigen Augen des Kleinen.

„SEV, ich werde dich nie vergessen." Rief er ihm noch zu, dann waren sie um die Ecke verschwunden...

Severus brach zusammen. Schluchzend kniete er auf dem Boden. Er spürte starke Arme die ihn hochzogen. Es war Lucius. Severus warf sich ihm in den Arm. Lucius hatte alle mühe seinen Freund zu stützen. Gemeinsam mit Narzissa brachten sie ihn nach Hause.

Severus hatte den Schock, den Kleinen zu verlieren nie ganz überwunden. Es gab keinen Sev mehr. Nur noch Draco konnte SeverusHerz erreichen. Doch auch von ihm zog sich Severus immer mehr zurück. Es war als ob mit dem Kleinen ein Teil von Severus gegangen war...

Harry wurde das Gedächtnis genommen und eine andere Erinnerung eingepflanzt. Ebenso wie seiner Familie. Doch es wurde nur die Behandlung des Jungen verändert, nicht aber seine Lebensumstände...

So erwachte Harry in seinem Schrank. Und wartete bis Tante Petunia ihn aus dem Schrank lassen würde...

Noch etwas schläfrig dachte er an seinen Traum. Er war sehr schön gewesen. Ein Motorrat kam drin vor. Das fliegen konnte...

So ein Unsinn. Motorräder konnten ja gar nicht fliegen. Mit einem Lächeln schüttelte er den Kopf. Warum musste er auch immer so einen Unsinn träumen...

Ende

A/N.: So nun könnt ihr mich erschlagen. Ich habe es verdient...

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Auch, wenn der Kleine nicht bei Sev bleiben konnte. Aber es ist das beste für ihn... glaubt mir. Niemals hätte er vergessen können, was die Dursleys 5 Jahre lang mit ihm gemacht haben. Jetzt geht es ihm bessern. Okay sagen wir mal so gut, wie „seine Mutter" JK Rowling für ihn sorgte. Es liegt nicht mehr in meiner Hand, den Kleinen zu quällen, ähm ich meine zu schützen...

Also wollt ihr noch einen Epilog? Dann schreibt es mir, es wäre doch zu schade, wenn mein kranker Geist umsonst die Bücher umgeschrieben hätte oder?

Okay genug jetzt.

Also noch mal: Fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch...

Eure vickysnape


	25. Epilog

Hallo, so wie versprochen oder auch angedroht hier noch ein kleiner Epilog.

Sorry Leute, aber früher habe ich das wirklich nicht mehr hinbekommen.

So und jetzt will ich mich noch schnell bei meinen treuen Kommischreibern bedanken:

Ich danke allen, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben mir einen Kommi zu schreiben, denn ich weiß, wie leicht man so was vergisst. Vor allem, wenn man die Kapitel nicht gleich im Internet ließt. alle einmal durchknuddel ihr könnt Stolz auf euch sein, ohne euch wäre ich sicher nie fertig geworden. Ihr könnt mir gutem Recht sagen, dass diese ff nur wegen euch fertig geschrieben wurde, und nicht zu den vielen Abgebrochenen ffs gehört. euch noch mal knuddel

Ich kann euch sagen ich habe mir jeden Kommi sehr zu Herzen genommen, aber ich muss sagen ich stehe zu meinem Ende. Mir gefällt es, auch wenn es so traurig und in gewissen Sinne auch ungerecht ist. Aber es war der einzigste Weg für mich um Harry zu helfen...

Aber nun genug von mir...

Viel Spaß...

vickysnape

Epilog

Severus hatte Harry all die Jahre nie vergessen. Nie würde er die grünen, traurigen Augen des Kleinen vergessen können. Ebenso hallten ihm immer wieder die letzten Worte des Kleinen durch den Kopf: Sev, ich werde dich nie vergessen

Auch, wenn der Kleine es damals ernst gemeint hatte, wenn er es wirklich vorgehabt hätte, hätte er es nicht schaffen können. Es stand fest, er hatte ihn vergessen.

Im Nachhinein musste Severus zugeben, dass es für den Jungen vielleicht wirklich das Beste gewesen war, denn Harry hatte nie vergessen, was die Dursleys ihm angetan hatten. Und mit Sicherheit hätte er es nie vergessen können. Da war sich Severus sicher.

Der Unfall von Draco hatte es ihm damals mehr als nur deutlich bewusst gemacht. Der Junge war von diesen nichtsnutzigen Muggeln mehr verletzt worden, als zu sehen war. Sie hatten seine Seele zerbrochen.

Jetzt ging es dem Jungen besser. Nie wieder würde so etwas passieren, wie damals. Dafür wurde gesorgt. Severus wollte Harry ja besuchen gehen, doch Dumbledore hatte ihm davon abgeraten.

Denn noch bis zu 3 Jahren nach einer Gedächtnislöschung können Erinnerungen auftreten, ausgelöst durch Dinge, die man von Herzen geliebt hatte. Bei den Dursleys würde es mit Sicherheit keine solcher Dinge geben...

Dennoch war er gegangen. Er musste sich einfach vergewissern, dass es diese Mal seinem Jungen gut ging.

Er wusste, dass er immer noch in seinem Schrank lebte. Mitten in der Nacht apparierte er in den Schrank des Kleinen, der Junge schlief. Er sah so niedlich aus, und irgendwie wirkte er befreit. Er hatte wirklich alles vergessen.

Severus zog den kleinen Stoffteddy aus seiner Robe, es war der Stoffteddy, den er Harry zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Ein letztes Mal strich er dem Jungen über den Kopf und legte den Teddy neben den Kopf des Jungen.

Severus schaute auf das friedliche Bild und disapparierte, wissend, dass es dem Jungen nun besser ging. Er würde ihn das nächste Mal in Hogwarts wiedersehen, dann wenn Harry alt genug war um „zu verstehen", wie es das Ministerium beschlossen hatte.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen durch Tante Petunia wach wurde, krabbelte er aus dem Schrank, dabei fiel der Stoffteddy auf den Boden. Doch ehe Harry sich nach dem Teddy bücken konnte, hatte Dudley ihn in der Hand.

„Ist das deiner?" fragte Dudley und grinste gemeint. Noch ehe Harry etwas sagen konnte riss er dem Teddy den Kopf ab. Und drückte ihn Harry wieder in die Hand.

Harry fühlte sich zwar etwas zu alt für Stofftiere, schließlich war er schon sieben, doch irgendwas hielt ihn davon ab, den kaputten Teddy wegzuwerfen. Er reparierte ihn und hütete ihn wie seinen Schatz. Warum er das tat wusste er nicht, doch irgendwas war an dem Teddy, den er auf den Namen Draco1 getauft hatte...

Heute war man sicher, dass Harry sich an nichts mehr erinnert hatte. Es waren jetzt fast genau 4 Jahre vergangen, seit Severus das letzte Mal den Jungen gesehen hatte.

Die letzten 4 Jahre waren für Severus mehr als nur hart gewesen. Besonders getroffen hatte ihn LuciusWunsch, Draco kam zum erstaunen aller Erwachsenen nicht mit den Ereignissen klar. Er vermisste Harry und weinte die meiste Zeit. Keiner konnte sich Erklären, warum...

Harry hatte Draco mehr erzählt, als irgendeinem der Erwachsenen. Draco wusste, was die Dursleys mit Harry gemacht hatten und er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Harry dort wieder leben musste. Aber er erzählte es niemanden, denn er hatte es Harry versprochen.

Lucius bat eine Woche nach der Verhandlung Severus um einen Vergessenstrank. Ein Vergessenstrank ist nicht ganz so stark, wie der Zauber. Aber Draco würde sich heute wohl auch nicht mehr erinnern können, er war damals noch zu klein gewesen. Und es war wohl auch gut so...

Heute würde also Harry nach Hogwarts kommen. Das neue Schuljahr begann, doch es stand unter keinem guten Stern...

Eine unsichtbare Gefahr bedrohte die Zaubererwelt. Dumbledore hatte den Stein der Weisen von Nikolas Flamel nach Hogwarts gebracht, kein gutes Zeichen. Denn wenn Gringotts nicht mehr sicher war, dann war die Zaubererwelt wirklich in Gefahr. Denn Gringotts war mit Hogwarts der sicherste Ort der Welt. Okay nun nicht mehr...

Außerdem musste Severus leider auch zugeben, dass sein dunkles Mal wieder etwas deutlicher wurde. Ein deutliches Zeichen, dass der dunkle Lord wieder stärker wurde. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo der Junge nach Hogwarts kam.

Um Harry zu schützen, durfte er sich ihm nicht nähern. Dass wusste er und auch Dumbledore hatte es ihm gesagt. Severus war klar, dass wenn der dunkle Lord wieder kam, er als Spion weiterhin tätig sein würde. Und um dies machen zu können, musste er Harry von sich fern halten. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn rauskommen würde, dass er Harrys Pate war...

Severus stand oben auf dem Turm und schaute auf die leuchtenden Lichtpunkte in der Ferne - der Hogwarts-Express.

Es war nun an der Zeit. Er musste in die Große Halle, so wie jedes Jahr. Doch dieses Jahr freute er sich doch etwas darauf, er wollte Harry wieder sehen. Er wollte mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass Harry ihn nicht mehr erkannte. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass es Harry gut ging.

erster Schultag

Draco Malfoy saß umringt von seinen Freunden am Slytherin-Tisch. Er war auf dich selbst sauer. Warum hatte er Potter nur seine Freundschaft angeboten? Was war da nur in ihn gefahren.

Potter, war ein eingebildeter kleiner Bastard. Wie konnte er nur mit so etwas Freundschaft schließen wollen.

Oh wie er ihn hasste. Er würde ihm sein Leben zur Hölle machen. Potter war sein neuer Feind. Er würde nicht eher Ruhe geben, ehe Potter nicht von der Schule geflogen war...

Potter würde schon sehen, was er davon hatte, dass er sich lieber mit diesem Wiesel abgab...

##Am Gryffindor-Tisch

Harry wusste nicht warum, aber irgendetwas war an diesem Snape. Da war so ein Gefühl, aber wirklich deuten konnte er es nicht. Beim Bankett zum Schuljahresbeginn hatte er den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Professor Snape ihn nicht mochte.

Bei ihm hatte er so ein ungutes Gefühl. Und das lag nicht nur daran, dass gestern Abend seinen Narbe kurz geschmerzt hatte, als er in die Augen des Mannes geschaut hatte.

Er war sich sicher, dass Snape ihn hasste... Und er mochte ihn auch nicht!

## Severus

Es war wirklich sein Glückstag, er hatte doch tatsächlich heute schon Harry im Unterricht... Naja noch arg viel Später wäre wohl auch nicht gegangen. Die erste Woche war schon fast vorbei. Dumbledore hatte ihm wirklich eine lange Gnadenfrist eingeräumt...

###Zaubertrankstunde

Professor Snape hatte seine übliche Einführungsrede gehalten. Gut vorher hatte er wie immer die Namensliste verlesen. Bei Harry musste er was sagen, es rutschte ihm einfach so raus. Es versetzte ihn einen kleinen Stich ins Herz als er sah, wie Draco zu kichern begann.

Draco hatte Harry völlig vergessen, so wie Harry Draco und ihn. Aber es war wohl das Beste gewesen. So war Harry geschützt. Er sah recht gut aus, er war immer noch dünn und auch etwas klein, aber seinen Augen leuchteten voller lebensfreude...

Professor Snape konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten, er musste es nun genau wissen. Er wollte wissen, wie gut die Ministeriumsbeamten das Gedächtnis des Jungen verändert hatten. Also testete er sein Wissen, dass er damals hatte. Nichts.

Die Ministeriumsbeamten waren gründlich gewesen, der Junge würde sich nie wieder an seine Vergangenheit erinnern!

5 Jahre später

Severus stand wieder auf dem Turm. Harry würde nun sein sechstes Jahr beginnen. Vielleicht hatte er dieses Jahr mal Glück... und Voldemort würde ihn mal in Ruhe lassen, wobei Severus die Chancen als sehr gering einschätzte.

Wie Harry es überhaupt geschafft hatte bis jetzt zu überleben war Severus einfach nur schleierhaft. Gut er hatte alles unternommen um den Jungen zu schützen, doch Harry konnte, wie er sich eingestehen musste, sehr gut auf sich selbst Acht geben.

Im ersten Jahr hatte Harry seine erste Begegnung mit Voldemort und hatte sie überlebt. Mein Gott er hatte sich wirklich große Vorwürfe gemacht, dass er nicht besser auf Quirrel geachtet hatte. Aber er musste aufpassen, damit der Lord keinen Verdacht schöpfte.

Im zweiten Jahr war es schon komplizierter gewesen. Lucius stand damals ziemlich unter Druck. Er hatte den Befehl des Lord, das Tagebuch nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Und das Tagebuch hatte in Hogwarts für ziemlich viel Trubel gesorgt. Oh man war das knapp gewesen. Nicht nur für Harry sondern auch für Lucius.

Lucius hatte Dobby beauftragt Harry auf die richtige Spur zu bringen. Dobby war nun ein guter Freund von Harry und gab weiterhin auf ihn acht. Was alle mehr als nur beruhigte, denn Hauselfen waren sehr mächtig in ihrer Magie.

Na ja Severus war nicht wirklich begeistert gewesen von Dobbys Vorgehensweise Harry zu schützen, doch es hatte doch irgendwie funktioniert...und nur das zählte.

Im dritten Jahr, oh je daran wollte er lieber nicht denken. Sirius Black war aus Askaban ausgebrochen. Er war unschuldig. Und er selbst hatte verhindert, dass Harry zu seinen Paten konnte...

Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er so verblendet gewesen war. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass er sauer auf Sirius war, weil er so leichtfertig gewesen war und in Askaban gelandet war. Warum konnte Sirius nicht einmal vernünftig sein? Er hätte damals sicher das Sorgerecht bekommen... Hätte er nicht so hirnlos die Verfolgung nach Wurmschwanz aufgenommen, warum hatte er nicht den Phönix Orden zu Hilfe gerufen?

Das vierte Jahr, war wohl mit Abstand das schrecklichste für Harry und ihn gewesen... nicht nur dass der Lord immer mächtiger wurde, nein auch dieser falsche Moody war ihm auf die Pelle gerückt...

Und Harry? Harry war einfach so verschwunden, am Ende des Turniers...

Und dann war da dieser verdammt bekannte Schmerz... und die Gewissheit, der Lord war zurück!!! Gott war er in Panik geraten...

Und letztes Jahr? Es war auch nicht besser. Nicht nur, dass er Harry in Okklumentik unterrichten sollte, nein Sirius war gestorben...

Severus war zwar nicht gerade begeistert, dass Harry so gut mit Sirius auskam, aber er freute sich schon irgendwie für den Jungen. Und dann musste Sirius auch noch so unvorsichtig sein und sich selbst in Gefahr bringen... und auch noch sterben...

Hoffentlich war Harry damit klar gekommen...

Severus blickte noch ein letztes auf den Hogwarts-Express, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang im Schloss. Gleich würden die Schüler kommen und ein neues Schuljahr würde beginnen...

ENDE

A/N.: So das wars. Ende aus und vorbei. Jetzt fällt mir ein Stein vom Herzen, wieder eine ff fertig, nur noch eine und da wird es jetzt hoffentlich schneller vorangehen, da ich jetzt 5 Wochen frei habe... Also drückt euch und mir die Daumen...

Ach ja noch etwas ich reiße sicher keinem den Kopf ab, wenn ihr mir jetzt noch einen Schlusskommi schreibt. Mich würde es wirklich interessieren, wie euch dieses letzte Kapitel gefallen hat.

Also tut mir den Gefallen und schreibt kurz was auf...

Eure vickysnape

1 Mama zur Auswahl stand noch Sev.


End file.
